The Weapon Hostess
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Joy Cress was a top-ranked student at the DWMA with a reputation at being a formidable Kishin hunter. But when she gets a mission at Ouran Academy and accidentaly breaks a vase at the Host Club, can she survive being the first ever Hostess? OCxHikaru
1. A Hidden Kishin

**Chapter 1**

**A Hidden Kishin**

_My first Ouran and Soul Eater fic. I do not own both. Only my oc, Joy._

* * *

><p>Why did I get mixed up in this? Oh yeah. To get me closer to my goal. My dream. To become a Death scythe. Oh. You're probably wondering what's going on. You see…I'm not like normal people. I'm…something else. A Weapon. That's right. A Weapon. A scythe to be accurate.<p>

My name is Joy Cress. Yeah. Great name. Anyway. I go to a very unique school in Nevada. The Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short. It's sort of your typical school with a few adjustments. You see…the academy wasn't built solely for basic education. No. This is where Weapons and their wielders, the Meisters, come and learn how to focus and increase their power.

There are various Weapons and Meisters, all with one purpose: to hunt and annihilate Kishin. Kishin are a kind of demon that thrives on madness and chaos. They feed on human souls to increase their power. Only Weapons, wielded by their Meisters, can defeat these monsters. There's also an added bonus.

You see…the academy was founded by Lord Death. Yes, _that_ Lord Death. And in order to help protect the world from the Kishin, Lord Death informed the first Weapon/Meister pairs that if a Weapon defeats 99 Kishins and eat their soul eggs, then defeat a witch, who are also our enemies, and eat its soul, then the Weapon would become a Death scythe, a personal Weapon for Lord Death.

Since then, many Weapons and Meisters graduated from the DWMA, but only a few were able to become Death scythes. Each Death scythe is stationed to a continent, which they monitor for and exterminate Kishins in the area. My grandmother was a Death scythe and was considered one of the best. Thus, started the journey towards my dream. Even going as far as taking on missions even though I had no Meister.

However, there was one thing that the DWMA hadn't prepared me for.

It began a couple of weeks ago, when I was called into the Death Room (which is basically the principal's office) for a special assignment. When I arrived, I was greeted by Lord Death.

"Ah. Joy. Welcome. I trust that things are going well." He inquired.

I nodded as I gave a light bow.

"Everything's fine, Lord Death. But what is the reason why you called me here? All I got was that it was Kishin related."

"Straight to the point as always, eh Joy? Very well. As you know, the ultimate Kishin, Asura, has escaped and there has been unusual Kishin-related problems throughout the world. And there has been an even unusual one in Japan that I feel that you are the one to handle it."

I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Lord Death, if it's in Japan, why doesn't Azusa or Garan handle it? I mean, why me?"

Azusa and Garan are two of Lord Death's Death scythes that are in charge of Asia. Japan is in Azusa's territory, which is East Asia. It made more sense for her to handle it then me.

"Normally, that would be true. But Azusa as well as the other Death scythes are hard at work with the Asura situation. Also, this is both an unusual and delicate mission. One that requires stealth and a bit of undercover work. Traits that are your specialty."

Ok. He had me there. I was known as the Weapon with a Thousand Faces because of my ability to disguise myself convincingly. I pretend to be a possible prey to lure Kishin before I strike. Thus also giving me the second nickname "The Hunter."

"So…what are the details of this assignment?" I asked.

He then explained.

"There have been reports of Kishin presences in Tokyo, mainly around an elite private school called Ouran Academy. But the strange thing is that the presence flickers."

"Flickers?"

"Yes. It's if the person who has the Kishin energy is either on the edge or is an intelligent Kishin and can hide their presence. Normally, we'd try to find and defeat the Kishin right away. But with it covering its tracks, we'll need an agent within the place where it has been reported."

"This Ouran Academy?" I asked.

"Yes. I want you to enter the school as a scholarship student and take care of this Kishin. There are some things I need to tell you about the academy though." Lord Death spoke.

"And that is?"

"Ouran is a private school for those with high social status and wealth. It has been only a year since they began to send scholarships applications out to other schools, including those in the middle class. The DWMA will work with the Ouran dean to tend to your living expenses. But the scholarship will take care of your tuition. And there's a time limit."

"Time limit?"

"You will have a year to find and defeat the Kishin without letting the students know of your real objectives. We can't have a panic when there's a Kishin on the loose, now can we?"

"No." I replied.

"So then, will you take up this mission to Ouran?" He asked me.

I gave it some hard thought. I would rather be helping out trying to hunt down Asura with the other students and staff, but I need to up my soul count. I currently have a total of 78 Kishin souls within me. Only 21 more and that witch's soul to become a Death scythe. And it's been a while since I had a challenge. Disguise myself and infiltrate a school for rich kids to find a Kishin that was difficult to track? Sounds right up my alley.

"Where do I sign for a scholarship?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later. At Ouran Academy...<strong>

That had been two weeks ago. I had to fill out the application, wait for a response from Ouran, and pack my bags. Now, here I was. In Japan, going to school in one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Since it was the first day and I couldn't afford the uniform (thank God for that. That yellow dress was absolutely hideous. A complete monstrosity.) I went in my casual clothing.

I was dressed in a green camouflage t-shirt and black jeans. I had my long, red hair in a high ponytail and black combat boots on my feet. I was also wearing a set of emerald earrings and a matching emerald pendent to match. I also wore a thick leather band on my right wrist.

I was dressed for combat with a bit of flair added into the mix. I didn't care about my looks, especially when there's a Kishin involved. The first place I went to was the dean's office, where I met the dean: Yuzuru Suoh. The middle-aged man looked up from his desk and at me. He then spoke with a kindly smile.

"Ah. You must be the American who has come to deal with the…problem."

I knew what he meant by problem. Even in this care-free-looking world, the worry for his students about the Kishin was alight in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm Joy Cress. Weapon Class: Scythe. Third-ranking student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy." I introduced myself.

I didn't know how to act toward a wealthy person, much less the Ouran dean. So I introduced myself in a mixture of formal and military style.

Dean Suoh chuckled as he spoke again.

"No need to be so formal, Miss Cress. Now, will you call upon Lord Death for me? I'm afraid I am not accustomed to not talking to him on the telephone."

I nodded and went to a hanging mirror that was hung in the dean's office. I breathed on the mirror, making it foggy, and begin to write on it with my finger.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

When was finished, the mirror began to ripple until it showed the Death Room back at the DWMA. And there, ready to greet us, was Lord Death.

"Weapon Joy reporting in with Dean Suoh, Lord Death."

"Ah, Joy. Long time no see. I see that you made it to Japan ok."

He then looked to the dean.

"Dean Yuzuru Suoh, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, Lord Death. And I must say that it is an honor having one of your students visit Ouran Academy."

"Well technically, Weapon Joy will only be here for a year as a scholarship student. Even though she will be attending classes here, she will still keep an eye out for that mysterious Kishin. Even after she defeats the Kishin, she will finish out her year hear as well as help out with other Kishin incidences that might occur in the future."

"Understood. She will be attending as a 2nd year student and I have asked a classmate of hers to guide her around Ouran."

"Very good."

They then looked to me.

"Joy. I think it's time you should be getting to class. I'll discuss what's going on with Dean Suoh some more."

"Of course." I replied.

Then the Dean spoke to me.

"The student guiding you, Haruhi Fujioka, will give you your class schedule when you meet up. She-he will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok." I said.

"And remember. You must not tell anyone what you really are and the real reason why you're here unless absolutely necessary. Otherwise, tell the dean what it might be." Death told me.

I nodded and headed out the door, leaving the dean and Death alone.

* * *

><p>I then sat down on a bench in the hall and pulled out my mp3 player and turned it on to <em>Resonance. (AN: In case you're wondering, that's the theme for the first opening of Soul Eater.) _I waited for what seemed to be ten minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I tensed up, thinking it was the Kishin, but breathed a sigh of relief to find that it was only a student.

To my surprise, the student in front of me was a girl, but she was wearing the boy's uniform. She had short hair and big brown eyes that almost convinced me that she was a boy. Turning off my mp3 player and taking off my headphones, I looked at the student.

"Yes?"

The girl then asked me in English.

"Is your name Joy Cress?" I nodded.

"Yes. And I take that you must be Miss Haruhi Fujioka?"

The girl I correctly assumed was Haruhi jumped back in surprise.

"You-you can tell?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah~? I can tell by your facial features. High cheekbones, big brown eyes, the works that clearly belong to a girl or an extremely feminine boy."

Getting over her shock, Haruhi then bowed in front of me, shaking like a leaf.

"Please don't tell anyone. It's a long story and I—."

"Ok! Ok! I won't say anything!" I exclaimed, my hands up in defense.

"But tell me. Why are you dressed as a boy? If there's a special condition, I want in."

She looked at me like I had developed a third eye for a moment. Then calmed down and sat down on the bench, explaining her tale.

"You see…one the first day of school a year ago, I was trying to find a quiet place to study when I met this group of guys that call themselves a Host Club. To summarize, I accidentally broke an 8 million yen vase and now I have to pay it back by working as a host in the Host Club. Of course, none of the guys in the club knew at the time that I was a girl, so I'm kinda stuck like this until either graduation or I paid off my debt."

My eyes widened at the tale before I asked a simple question.

"How much in 8 million yen in U.S. dollars? I may have gotten a scholarship, but my math is terrible."

"About $102,406.52."

My jaw dropped at the amount. 103 grand for a single vase? These people are insane with wealth.

"So you're a scholarship student? So am I."

I looked at Haruhi even more surprised.

"You mean…you not one of these rich dopes?"

She laughed at my nickname for these people.

"Nope. My dad doesn't make enough money to send me here. I won the scholarship last year."

We spent the entire day talking in between classes and even lunch. I didn't tell Haruhi about my "occupation" in Death City, but I did open up a little to her and soon enough, I was finding her as a good friend.

At the end of the day after our last class, I bid Haruhi farewell as she headed for the Host Club. But as I was packing my things, I found that Haruhi left her notebook and pencil case behind. Since I had nothing better to do but report to Dean Suoh and Lord Death, I decided to take the time and return Haruhi's belongings.

I asked a couple of the students where I could find Haruhi and they directed me to a seemingly abandoned music room on the third floor of the academy. Had I been smart, I would have waited for one of the future customers to take the stuff in for me. But I went ahead and grabbed the door handle, turned it, and was greeted by a spiral of rose petals and seven silhouettes and a word that would signal of the most interesting adventure of my life.

"Welcome."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1-Complete. <em>

_Next time: Joy get the shock of her life as she comes face-to-face with the infamous Host Club. But when she breaks a similar vase as was in Haruhi's tale...can Joy survive as a the first ever Host Club Hostess? And will we learn more about this mysterious Kishin? _

_Stay tuned! ;)_

_Please review and don't flame me._


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Hell**

_I thank Kiyo Hosokoawa for helping me tiwh Tamaki's princely line._

* * *

><p>I sweat-dropped as I looked into the room to find six boys and Haruhi, who looked at me back with a shocked look.<p>

"Joy? What are you doing here?"

I wanted to speak, but the confusion kept the words from leaving my mouth. Upon hearing Haruhi's words, the boys that gathered around her began to take a curiosity. The blue-eyed blond that was sitting in an elegant chair next to Haruhi took interest.

"Haruhi, do you know this young maiden?"

Haruhi nodded, nervously.

"Y-yes, sempai. She's the exchange student from America that I had been asked to guide around Ouran."

This piqued the interest of the rest of the club. Before I could do anything, the tall blond stood up from his chair and approached me. He then looked at me in a romanticized way, which began to freak me out.

"Ah yes! The American! Traveling thousands and thousands of miles just to find the right school for a decent education. Let alone for the commoners."

He then took my hand and placed it toward his lips.

"I personally welcome thee under the impression that we will get along well…"

He then kissed my hand as he flashed me a princely smile.

"…my dear princess."

Oh Lord Death, help me.

"Uh~ Thanks?" I replied nervously.

Then I remembered why I was at the club in the first place.

"But, uh, I'm not here as a customer. I'm just the delivery girl."

I then quickly walked over to Haruhi and handed her stuff over to her.

"Here, Haruhi. You left these in class."

Haruhi, taking the stuff, thanked me.

"Well, I must be off. I have an appointment."

But it was then that something heavy landed on my hip.

Looking down, I saw that it was a boy, who seemed to be eight with big brown eyes as well as blond hair, attached to my hip like a keychain.

"What the-?"

"Aren't you going to visit us, Joy-chan?"

The boy gave a puppy-dog look that internally made me melt. Damn! I was always a sucker for kids.

"Uhh~ Ok? But-?"

But before I could say anything else, the boy jumped off of my hip and began to dance.

"Yay! Joy-chan is going to visit!"

And before I could say anything else, Haruhi spoke up.

"Uh, I can take care of it here, guys."

Just like that, Haruhi escorted Joy to a nearby table and began to talk.

"Sorry about them. I know that they seem…odd. But they're really nice guys."

I just sweat-dropped as a horde of yellow came into the room and the boys greeted them in their own way, welcoming them to the Host Club. As I watched, this brought up another question I had in my mind. Looking back to Haruhi, I asked it.

"Hey Haruhi. What's a Host Club, exactly? I don't think we have them in the states."

Haruhi, with an understanding nod, told me what the club was.

"Basically, a host club is a place where girls have hosts give them attentive conversations in a variety of ways."

She then pointed to the blond that kissed my hand earlier.

"That's the class president and the Princely type: Tamaki Suoh."

My eyes widened at the last name.

"Is he related to…?"

Haruhi read my mind and nodded.

"Yeah. He's the dean's son. I know he is weird and has little knowledge of the Middle Class, but he is sweet."

She then pointed to the guy with the glasses.

"That's Kyoya Ootori. His family owns and runs a lot of hospitals. He's the vice president and is known as the Cool Type."

The sight of Kyoya sent a small shiver down my spine. Don't know why, though.

Haruhi then pointed to the twins, who were acting…incest with a mix of homosexuality?

"Those two are the Hitachiin twins: Hikaru and Kaoru. Their known as the Mischievous Type. Don't worry, those two are straight. They just like to put on a show."

Not making it any better.

She then pointed to the little boy who was my keychain earlier.

"That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls him Honey. Don't let his looks fool you. Though he looks eight, he's actually 18."

I gaped at Haruhi.

"18?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought two when I found out. Anyway, he's the Boy Lolita Type, which means he uses his child-like looks and acts cute to charm the girls."

She then pointed to the dark-haired guy in the same area as Honey.

"That's Takashi Morinozuka, otherwise known as Mori. He's Honey's cousin and is the Silent Type."

I would've asked if he was mute, but that changed when a girl that was walking over to Honey and Mori's area tripped and began to fall, only to be caught by Mori before she could hit the ground.

Looking at Mori, she said, "Thank you."

With a slight smile, he surprised me by speaking in a very deep voice.

"No problem." Immediately, the girl squealed in delight. I have to admit, I didn't blame them. Mori's voice added a few points on my list.

I looked back to Haruhi and asked, "So…What type are you?"

She answered simply. "I'm the Natural Type. This type of thing just comes naturally."

I smirked. "That might be true since…you know."

We chuckled as we understood the inside joke.

* * *

><p>Once my 'session' was done, I decided to wander around the music room and check out the rest of the Hosts. As I was doing so, a meek voice spoke.<p>

"E-excuse me. A-are you a new c-customer?"

I turned around and saw a girl about a head shorter than me with dark, braided hair and wearing glasses looking at me with brown eyes.

"Sort of. I came here originally to deliver some things that Haruhi forgot and I was talked into staying for a while."

The girl looked down at her feet, both understanding and nervous.

"Um…If it's alright…I mean…would it be alright if…I talked to you instead? I-I'm n-nervous around b-boys."

I couldn't help but pity the girl. She seemed so scared and I could sense in her soul that she never intended to come here on her own, but at the behest of a friend.

"Sure. Can you find someplace for us to sit while I get us something to drink?"

"O-of course."

She went to find an empty seat as I went to the snack area where Kyoya was.

"And may I ask what are you doing here, Miss Cress?"

"There's a girl who asked me to talk to her because she's nervous and I thought I'd help her with something to drink as well, if that's ok."

Kyoya didn't say anything, but from the look in his eyes, I could swear that he was interested in this development. He handed me a tray with a tea pot with cups and assorted sweets to me. "It is both common and polite to offer tea in Japan. There is green tea already prepared in the kettle." I took the tray, said my thanks, and met up with the shy girl, who was sitting on a vacant couch, looking down to her clutching hands.

I set the tray on the coffee table that separated the couch she was on and the one crossed from it, which is where I sat.

As I poured the tea, I told the girl, "Sorry if my tea serving skills seemed…odd. I'm from America and I've never served tea before."

Well…Minus the instant stuff my grandma had.

"N-no. I-it's alright. You're s-serving it quite w-well." She spoke nervously.

I then offered her a sweet to go with her tea and she chose the strawberry shortcake. I took a chocolate cake with white roses on top.

Once we have our tea and desserts, I then began to ask.

"So tell me. What's your name? Mine's Joy Cress."

"M-my name's Ayame Sasaki. M-my mother's one of the t-top designers in Japan."

I gave a gentle smile as sipped my tea. It was not bad, but I was raised on the instant stuff, so it was strange drinking real tea.

"So, Miss Ayame, what brings you to the Host Club?"

Ayame looked down at her dessert.

"Um…a…a f-friend of mine t-told me a-about th-this place a-and brought me h-here. She-she's with Tamaki."

I couldn't tell which of the girls that were surrounding Tamaki was her 'friend,' so I returned my attention to Ayame.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

She didn't say anything, just looked at her tea.

Now I was beginning to worry. From the way her soul was quivering, she was in deep depression and was afraid to speak to anyone. Thankfully, only the dean here knows that I am "The Hunter of the DWMA."

"Is something wrong?"

Ayame held up her hands and shook them.

"Oh n-no. It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me. Come on. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

If I had looked, I would have noticed the entire Host Club and their customers were watching us. And I was pretty sure that Ayame didn't know as well. Otherwise, she wouldn't have opened up to me once I asked her.

"W-well…you-you see…My mother w-wants me to go into the fashion b-business with her. B-but…"

She then took out a portfolio and handed it to me. "Here, this is what I mean." I took the portfolio and looked inside. I saw some good design ideas, but the actual drawing technique was awful.

I handed the portfolio back, understanding why she doesn't want to join her mother's business.

"Well…what do _you_ want to do?"

She took out a notebook and handed it to me. Like with the portfolio, I looked inside. But this time, I was impressed. Inside was page after page of excellent short stories and plots for future books.

"This is amazing, Ayame. You really have some talent."

Ayame blushed as she smiled at the comment.

"R-really? I-I'm that good?"

"Are you kidding? You could be the next Jane Austin."

She then spoke, a little more confident now.

"Thank y-you. I-I love writing and m-making up stories. But…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked to the table. I understood clearly.

"You don't want to disappoint your mother."

Ayame nodded, but said nothing more.

I knew the right words for this situation. My grandmother once said the same to me when I asked her on what I should be when I grew up.

"Ayame. You have a talent that is wonderful and I believe that you could make it a an author. You say you don't want to disappoint your mother, but you're only hurting yourself. If your mother is an understanding person, then she would want you to do whatever your heart desires. Just have a talk with her and if she doesn't want you to write, don't let her stop you. All of us have control of our own destinies. Only you can control yours."

Ayame looked at her notebook for a while, contemplating her thoughts. Silence went on for a while before she lifted her head again, giving off a smile that was full of confidence.

"I-I will. I will tell mother what I really want to do and I-I won't care if she doesn't want me to write. I'll still do it."

She then got up from her chair and gave me an unexpected hug.

"Thank you so much, Joy."

I was stunned for a minute before I patted Ayame on the back.

"Y-you're welcome."

Continuing to smile, Ayame grabbed her items and ran out the door.

Once she was gone, the world immediately resumed playing and all of the girls gathered around me. They were showering me with compliments and constantly asked if I was a part of the club. Looking at the clock, I realized that I needed to leave right away.

"S-sorry, everyone. I have to go."

The girls groaned in disappointment as I weaved my way to the door, only to be stopped by the Hitachiin Twins.

"Not so fast!" They spoke at the same time. "First, you must play a game with us."

"Oh come on! I don't have time for this!" I protested.

But my protests went unheard as the twins placed green hats on their heads and spoke again.

"It's time to play the 'Which on is Hikaru?' game!"

I backed away, unaware of the object that would be the catalyst of the chaos that was to come.

"Look guys! I really have to go and-!"

"Not until you tell us which on is Hikaru." The twins replied, walking closer to me as I walked back.

"No, really, I-!"

But I stopped as I felt something hitting my elbow. I quickly turned to find that is was an expensive-looking vase beginning to fall. I leapt over the pedestal and made an attempt to grab the vase, but the universe was against me, as the vase fell and crashed to the ground, with me falling on top of the shards.

I closed my eyes as I felt a searing pain trail up the right side of my body. I heard the screams of the girls in the room, while I heard Haruhi scold the twins.

"Now look what you did!"

"Aww, but Haruhi-."

"No buts! I'm taking her to the nearest hospital." I then felt gentle hands helped me up. "Come on, Joy. I'll take you to the hospital."

Once the two of us were outside of the room, I managed to open my eyes and checked the damage. Vase shards lined the right side of the body and my arm as if I had been half-deboned. I've been injured before, but this was one of those rare times that made me squeamish. From the shards, red blood oozed out of my body and some of the cuts were wide enough that bone was exposed to the elements.

As Haruhi stopped to make a make-shift tourniquet with her shirt once we reached a bathroom, I cursed myself.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

><p>A few hours later, every shard was removed and I was all stitched up, my right arm in a sling, and ready to return home. According to the doctor, I'd have to stay away from school for a couple of weeks so that my stitching could heal. To help me back to the apartment I was renting, Haruhi called her dad and asked him to pick us up at the hospital. I was surprised to learn that her dad was a transvestite.<p>

Haruhi and her dad, "Ronka," took me to the apartment complex that we have recently learned that we both lived. What's even more interesting was that I lived right next door to the Fujioka's, which made getting to my apartment a little easier. Once we were in my apartment, Ronka had to return to the transvestite bar he worked.

"Sweetie, if you want, you can come over and visit us anytime you like."

"Uh…thanks." I told Ronka just before he closed the door.

Haruhi got me some milk from the fridge and set it on the table I had set up the day before as I changed into some loose clothing.

"Again, sorry about what happened."

I took the milk with my left hand.

"It's ok."

In truth, I was embarrassed and immensely ticked off. I was mad at the twins, and embarrassed that I, "The Hunter," could be so clumsy. Thank Death that no one here knew who I really was.

As we began to drink our milk, there was some heavy knocking at the door.

"Hmm? Who could that be?"

Haruhi answered my question as she opened the front door. On the other side was none other than the Host Club. I was immediately glomped by Honey.

"Joy-chan! Are you alright?" Honey called.

"J-just some stitches here and there."

At the sight of my stitches, Tamaki became furious at the twins and scolded them.

"It's your fault that Joy's hurt!"

"Hey. It was she who backed into the vase." The twins retorted.

But it was then Kyoya spoke. "None the less, she did shatter a vase worth 10 million yen."

Haruhi and I gaped. 10 million yen? That was two million more than what Haruhi owed. Seeing the "how much in American?" face, Kyoya looked at his little black book and answered.

"In American money, it comes to $129,241.64. And I highly suggest that you pay it back."

I nearly passed out as I heard that I had broken a $130,000 vase and the pieces were imbedded in my body for four hours. These people spend way too much money on frivolous stuff.

"What are you implying?" I asked.

Kyoya answered, not taking his eyes off his book.

"You have broken a $130 thousand vase. Surly, you didn't think that you would not be paying back property you have broken."

But before I could protest, Tamaki announced.

"Kyoya's right. Despite the circumstances that had brought you here, you are still a member of Ouran Academy and as such, will have to pay back for the vase."

He then looked at the apartment, scanning it.

"And with your class, I believe that the only way you can pay back your debt is to become the Host Club's first ever Hostess."

I should've looked at the vase before it crashed. I would have probably see the neon sign that said, "Welcome to Hell."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two is finally up. Please review and hold the flames, please.<em>


	3. The Maternal Type

**Chapter 3**

**The Maternal Type**

_Sorry for the wait. I had to think up a type for Joy._

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what Tamaki had said. Me. A Hostess. Somehow, my stars weren't in the right position for good luck. I waved my left arm rapidly as I tried to convince them otherwise.<p>

"Are you crazy? I can't work in your club! It's boys only! Or have you failed to noticed that I'm female?"

Tamaki approached me with his princely side on, grasping my good hand as he spoke.

"I know, my princess. But in order for you to pay off your 10 million yen debt, you must become a hostess. I am truly sorry, but I'm afraid that there is no other way."

"Don't play "Prince" with me! In the U.S., teens can get jobs! I can pay that off that way!" I retaliated.

"True, Miss Cress. But you must know that here in Japan, if a student wants to work for a decent salary, they must be at least sixteen and must ask for permission from the school they attend first. Of course, according to the Ouran academy rules, no student shall be employed outside of academy walls. And if you try to flee the country, my family's private army will hunt you down and 'escort' you back here until your debt is paid." Kyoya countered.

I looked at Kyoya with a hateful glare. There's a Kishin on the loose and these dumbasses wanted me to pay off this ridiculous debt a.s.a.p.!

Of course, they didn't know that, so that gives them the right to make me do something I would never do.

I guess Ignorance really is bliss.

"Look. Even if I wanted to pay you this way, there's no way I can do it in the condition I'm in right now. The doctor said that I have to stay away from school for a while until my stitches heal."

I felt two sets of arms draping over my shoulders as I tensed up.

"He said that you must stay away from class. But he didn't say anything about non-physical school activities." The twins replied, harassing me.

I felt them peeling off as Haruhi pulled them away.

"Come on, guys. It's your fault this happened."

"We weren't the klutz, Haruhi." The twin terrors protested.

"But you are the ones that sent her in that direction with that ridiculous game…Hikaru."

She pointed to the twin on my right shoulder, naming him Hikaru, and then pointed to the one on my left.

"…Kaoru."

The newly named twins groaned.

"Haruhi! You gave her the answer." The lefty complained.

Now that they weren't speaking simultaneously, I could figure out who's who by their voice and not by their souls, which would give me a good excuse to tell them apart now.

From observation, Kaoru spoke with a soft, slightly higher pitched voice, while Hikaru was slightly deeper. I also noted that Hikaru's hair was parted on the left, while Kaoru's was parted on the right.

But whether they were apart or together, I still mentally call them 'Kishin Spawn.'

I then felt my waist being squeezed as I looked down to find Honey giving me the puppy eyes he used on me earlier.

"Please, Joy-chan, pleeeeeze?"

I absolutely hated my maternal instincts when it came to that face. They really should put a "Conquer Puppy Eyes 101" class at the DWMA.

I looked at Kyoya for a sec and for some reason; I could sense that he knew something. I was praying that he didn't figure out who I was.

I then looked at Haruhi for an answer, but even she knew that I had no choice.

I had to become a Hostess.

"(Sigh)…Alright. I'll join."

At that moment, I was glomped by Tamaki; his contact was hurting my side as he yelled joyously.

"Welcome to the world, my new beautiful little daughter!"

I was in great pain and Haruhi noticed that when she pulled Tamaki and Honey, who was also hugging me tightly, off.

"Guys. Did you forget that Joy just came out of the emergency room?"

* * *

><p>As the rest of the club began to discuss the upcoming activity that would welcome me as an official Hostess, Kyoya asked Haruhi to ask me some bio questions while he calculated the profits that would come thanks to my 'enrollment'.<p>

"Ok. Age?"

"16."

"Nationality?"

"American."

"Birthday and horoscope?"

"June 22 of the Year of the Dragon and Cancer."

"Blood type?"

"O negative."

"Favorite subjects?"

"English, gym, and Home Ec."

"Favorite foods."

"Sweets and Italian. The occasional hamburger and hot dog is good as well."

Kyoya then took the sheet from Haruhi and placed it in his Little Black Book of Doom.

"That will be all, Miss Cress. Now the concern is your uniform. Of course, you will be wearing loose casual wear for the time being, but afterwards—"

"No thanks. I've seen those uniforms and they are hideous. Not to mention red hair and green eyes don't go well with yellow."

The twins then leaned on the back of my wheelchair, which the hospital let me borrow for a while.

"Well, what do you know, Kaoru? The Tomboy _does_ have some fashion sense."

"Indeed, Hikaru. This would give us the perfect excuse to dress her up in some of Mother's new designs."

I glared at the twins.

"Try that and I'll throw you to the Sahara."

They didn't seem to be phased in by my threat.

After some calculating again, Kyoya agreed that it would be good for business if I dressed up in something else than my casuals and an Ouran uniform.

"A variety of clothing can keep the customers interested when it is not a Cosplay day. Also, it will distinguish her from the rest of the school and make it easier for us to identify her as the Hostess."

The twins grinned evilly now that they had permission from the vice-president and Tamaki, who agreed to this straight away, to play dress up with me like I was a doll.

"So that just leaves Joy-chan's type, right Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

I was grateful that Haruhi explained types to me before the accident. But if I was a Hostess, do I really need a type?

"Honey-sempai's right! Every Host needs a type. Even if we have only one Hostess, she still needs a type. Kyoya?" Tamaki spoke, asking Kyoya what my type would be.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back on his face as he examined the survey Haruhi had me take.

"From the results of the survey and what had happened earlier with Miss Sasaki, I have concluded that Joy Cress' type is the **'Maternal Type'**."

Haruhi and I blinked as the rest of the club understood my type.

"Oh, I see. Because she was really warm toward Ayame when she said those things. Like a mother or a big sister." Honey answered.

"Correct. My research states that most of the student body enjoys talking to someone they feel comfortable with. As Honey-sempai had said: a mother or an elder sister. Even a nanny or grandmother would fit in her type range."

As they squawked over the details, I noticed something.

I looked at Tamaki and asked him, "Hey, Tamaki. How exactly do I get to school? In case you forgot, I'm in a wheelchair until the stitches come off."

"I'll have some people be your chauffeurs until your wounds are healed, my baby daughter."

I was still mentally freaking out by the whole 'daughter' thing even after Haruhi explained to me that that was Tamaki's thing.

Apparently, he sees the club like his little family and judges them by rank. He's the Father, VP Kyoya is the 'mother' (I couldn't help but snicker evilly at that.), the twins as the sons, Haruhi and I as the daughters (me being the newbie meant I was the baby of this 'family') and Honey and Mori as the cousins.

Even though we weren't related biologically, and the rest of us not seeing why Tamaki thinks that, we were one seriously warped family. Especially if Tamaki learns that his 'baby girl' was a Weapon.

As soon I remembered I was a Weapon on a mission and overdue for a report, I had to get the entire club out of my apartment.

"Uh…can we talk about this tomorrow? This has been an exhausting first day and I would like to head to bed early."

Actually, that was a half-truth. Not only I needed to report to Lord Death, but I wanted some peace and I still had the anesthesia in me.

Upon seeing my exhausted face, Haruhi understood and ushered the boys out.

"I'll have the chauffeurs pick you up tomorrow at 2:00!"

"And we'll send you the days outfit in the morning! Be sure to wear it!"

"Bye, Joy-chan! Let's have some cake tomorrow, ok?"

"…"

"Farewell, Miss Cress."

Once the boys were out, Haruhi turned back inside and smiled at me.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Knock if you need something."

I nodded as she left.

* * *

><p>Once she and the Hosts were gone, I locked the door and windows and went to my room. I got out a large hand mirror and I called Lord Death. It was actually a relief to see some Death City normalcy when he came up.<p>

"Yo, yo, yo! Whazzup, Joy?" He greeted.

Even after 800 years, the guy knew how to make a statement.

"Sorry for the delay, sir, but there has been an incident."

I told him about the highlights of the day. When I moved my sleeve to show him my stitches, somehow, I could tell that he grimaced behind that mask of his. All the way to what had happened a few minutes prior. When I was finished, he gave some thought before answering me again.

"You know, this might work to our advantage."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, use the Host Club to locate that Kishin. If what you said about that Ootori boy's calculations is correct, then with your involvement, you can locate the Kishin easily. Like a bird-eating spider. It builds a trap, lies in wait, and snatches its unsuspecting prey in a flash."

I shuttered at his analogy.

"I get it, sir. But you know how I feel about spiders and other arachnids."

"My apologies, but it was the only analogy I could think of at the moment. But the point is that you'd use the club as your trap. If the Kishin _is_ a student, then they won't know what hit it."

After some thought on my part, I could see how this could work. I must've been slipping. I was a hunter, I should've thought of that before.

"Alright. I'll get to work tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent. Now, since this is a delicate mission, report to me once a month unless it's an emergency. Other than that, good luck at school."

I bowed in respect as the mirror returned to its original state.

Afterwards, I grabbed a bath, cleaning my wounds from the soils of the day. Then after a small dinner, I went to bed, thinking about the future.

"Get ready, Ouran Academy. The Hunter is going to become a Hostess."

* * *

><p><em>Alright! Next time-It's Joy's first day as a Hostess and has really become popular with the students. But what chaos will unfold? Next time on "The Weapon Hostess!<em>

__Please Read and review, no flames please.__


	4. The Hostess' First Day

**Chapter 4**

**The Hostess' First Day**

_Get ready for some tears and sqeals. Happy Holidays!_

_If there is a book called "Journery of the Heart," let me know so I can change it, ok?_

_I own only Joy, Ayame, Grandma Kelly, and Yue._

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to the sound of <em>"Resonance"<em> on my iHome, completely forgotten that I had set it the night before the Host Club arrived and made me a Hostess.

I groaned at the realization of what I was going to be doing that day and looked at my clock. It was 9:00 in the morning. I was so glad that the school gave me time off to heal; otherwise I would've been really late for class.

After I managed to get into my wheelchair, I grabbed a bathrobe and some clean underwear and headed into the shower. Thanks to the hospital, I had a shower stool inside my tub, so all I needed to do was install one of those detachable shower heads and shower. However, it seemed that someone had already installed it for me, leaving me a not with a bunny for a signature.

"_Joy-chan. Takashi noticed that you won't be able to stand in the shower for a while. So we had a movable one installed while you were asleep. Take care and we'll see you at the club."_

"_Honey." _

"_P.S.: Hika-chan and Kau-chan will send some maids with Tama-chan's chauffeur to help you with your dress. See you later."_

While I appreciated Honey and Mori going out of their way to have someone switch shower heads, I was wondering how this happened? Locksmith and plumber while I was asleep? As creepy as that sounded, it was nothing compared to the "Kishin Twins" making me try on a dress.

I was never the type for dresses unless it was a very formal occasion. And thinking of those two dressing me up sounded perverted. But I had to cooperate. Not only for my debt, but for the Kishin as well. That's what'll get me through this tough time. I'd just have to keep thinking of that Kishin and everything will be fine.

As I showered with my new shower head, I wondered how was I gonna thank Honey and Mori. My grandma told me that sometimes, it's best to give someone a gift after they give you one. Shows how appreciative the receiver was. But what to give to someone or two who can buy anything?

As I entered the kitchen, it came to me. When I talked with Haruhi and Ayame the other day, there were plenty of sweets. But it was mostly cake and tea. No other sweets. So what would homemade apple pie do for the club? I looked in my fridge and the cupboard to check for the ingredients and found that I should get some more to make enough not only for the club, but for the customers as well.

I sighed as I called for the groceries to be delivered. Thankfully, I had enough yen to pay for it all. I got to work after it got delivered. It took me three hours for me to finished putting together twenty pies before calling Tamaki, who, along with the rest of the club, left his cell number for me to call. I waited until it was lunchtime at the school to call him.

"Hello? Tamaki Suoh, here."

I gulped as I told who was on the phone with him.

"Ahem, Tamaki. It's me. Joy."

As soon as I said my name, Tamaki went into "Berserk Father Mode" as he frantically asked me if I was alright. I sighed at this. This guy was reminding me of my friend, Maka Albarn's dad. In fact, they sound the same too. (_AN: It's a fact that both Tamaki and Spirit Albarn are voiced by the same actor. Pretty neat, huh?)_

"I'm alright, Tamaki. I'm just asking if I can get to the club a little early today. Like noon-ish?"

"O-of course. But why?"

I explained what I was doing to Tamaki and that I needed to get to the school early to bake the pies so that they are nice and fresh for the club and its customers. After all, nothing better than nice, hot apple pie.

Once I had finished, I held the phone back as Tamaki bawled.

"Waa-ha-haaaa! That is so sweet of you, my baby girl! Daddy will send the chauffer right away and have Momma obtain some ovens to help you bake faster!"

I sweat-dropped at his reply as I tried to reduce his generosity.

"N-no. Don't worry about the ovens. I'll just use the ones in the school cafeteria to-!"

But I was interrupted by Kyoya speaking on Tamaki's phone.

"It will not be a problem at all. When we had spread the word of the Maternal-type Hostess from America entering our club, we have received more profit from customers who want to have a session with you. Including Miss Sasaki. And despite it being stereotypical, children always enjoy a slice of fresh apple pie, especially if it was made by someone with maternal instincts that they look up to. So we will provide the ovens providing that you'd pay them off somehow. Let's just see how the day goes and it might be an easy payment for you."

The chills of winter went down my spine on this nice spring day. I was hoping not to go into any more debt than where I was. And before I could protest, Tamaki got his phone back and said the club will meet early before he hung up to call the chauffeurs. I groaned, knowing that it could've been better.

A half-hour later, the chauffeurs arrived, along with the twins' maids.

"Greetings, Miss Cress. We are here to aid you on behalf of the Hitachiin Brothers and Masters Suoh."

While the chauffeur began to take the half-finished pies and my wheelchair to the hummer-limo, the maids fitted me with one of the twins' mother's designs.

It was a long violet dress with black lace and embroidery around the bottom of the skirt and all over the torso area. The sleeves were extremely short, leaving my arms bare, exposing my bandaged one. One of the maids handed me a lavender shawl to drape on my arms while the other did my hair in a side braid with a decorative jewel to seal the end of my hair. She then placed two amethyst rose hairpins on the sides of my head to hold back the longest of my bangs. Not that I had any to begin with. On my feet were comfortable white stockings with flat violet shoes with amethysts near the toe on my feet.

When the maids announced that I was finished, I went to my room to look into my full length mirror that I brought from home and was amazed.

"The Victorian look is in for young women your age, Miss." One of the maids replied as I remained stunned at the Victorian-esqe girl in front of me.

Was this really me? The Hunter of the DWMA?

I had to say, for a couple of Kishin Twins, they had a great sense of style.

"Miss, the car is ready-!" The chauffeur announced, equally impressed at how I turned out.

His voice snapping me out of my trance, I left the apartment with the three servants and locked my apartment before leaving for the club. But not before taking one of my most precious possessions with me as I placed it into my school bag. I took it out again when the hummer-limo drove off and looked at it with a confidante smile.

"Maybe being in this club won't be so bad."

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the club a few minutes later, after picking up a few gallons of vanilla ice cream, I immediately got to work on the pies. The maids offered to help, but I told them that it was alright. In truth, though, if anyone but me who tries to use my grandmother's recipe, it would end in disaster.<p>

But I did allow them to help as I finished baking each pie and seasoned the crust with dashes of cinnamon and sugar by placing them on the cooling racks nearby so that I wouldn't exert myself enough to break my stitches.

Secretly, I was glad that no one in the DWMA was seeing this. If even a picture got out, my reputation would be ruined.

I had just finished the last of the pies when the rest of the Host Club came into the music room. I quickly handed one of the maids the finished pie and sat down in my wheelchair again as the club began to crowed me. Honey was the first to greet me.

"Joy-chan! You came! Tama-chan and Kyo-chan said that you made some sweets?"

Really. I had to work on controlling my maternal instincts. Kyoya was right on the money when he came up with my type.

"Y-yeah. I made some homemade apple pies for the club. I wanted to thank you and Mori for the shower head and I figured that maybe the rest of the club and the customers would like a piece. With or without ice cream by choice."

Tamaki glomped me again as he squealed like a fan-girl.

"Oh, you're so cute and such a sweetie!"

He then stood up.

"I say we should each try a slice of Baby Joy's pie!"

"Ok. Please don't call me 'baby.'" I told him, annoyed.

Then the club began to mutter amongst themselves of the situation.

"You know, those pies smell awfully good."-Haruhi.

"I'll have to see if this is indeed suitable for the customers."-Kyoya.

"Sound's great. It's been a while since we had apple pie."-Hikaru.

"And it's made by a commoner. I wonder what commoner pies tastes like?"-Kaoru.

"…Sure."-Mori.

I was pleased with some of the comments, while the rest I was getting pissed. Can you guess with whom?

Anyway, as I sliced a pie from one of the earlier baked ones, I asked the club if they wanted ice cream with theirs.

Everyone but Kyoya agreed to the ice cream, so I asked one of the maids to help me get a bucket out while I warmed up the scoop. In a matter of minutes, each member of the Host Club had their respectable pie with a cup of milk on the side.

The club then began to debate on who should try first, causing me to tell them that the pie is best served hot. Haruhi agreed with my frustration and took a bite of her pie. The boys watched anxiously as Haruhi sampled the pie until she swallowed her bite. She then looked up at me with an amazed smile.

"Wow, Joy! This is the best pie I've ever eaten!"

As she continued to eat her piece, the rest of the club tried theirs.

Their reactions were priceless.

"Haru-chan's right! This is the best pie I've ever eaten!" Honey commented.

"Delicious." Mori replied, which surprised all of us.

"Never knew he could use that word." Tamaki whispered.

The twins were the next to give their critiques.

"This is amazing!" was Kaoru's answer.

"Whoever gave you this recipe must've been a cooking emperor!" Hikaru commented.

That actually meant a lot to me coming from the Kishin Twins.

Twins-1, Joy-1.

Tie game.

Tamaki was in tears of pride when he tried his pie.

"This is the masterpiece of all pies! And it was made by my adorable baby daughter."

"Indeed. I think that this will be adequate to serve the customers today. Thank you, Joy."

I was a bit peeved with Kyoya's answer and wanted to punch him in the face. But I remembered what my grandma said.

"Sometimes, people like to hide their happiness by pretending they don't like it. Just blow it off and one day, they'll come around."

Sure enough, when the club opened, I caught a glimpse of the VP grabbing a second slice. I snickered quietly as I jogged the memory down in my mind forever.

* * *

><p>As the customers came in, Tamaki gave the announcement after we greeted them.<p>

"My darling princesses. Today is a joyous day as we unveil the newest member of the Host Club Family. From now on, the Host Club will take up at least one Hostess and the lucky lady is the renowned foreigner from the great lands of America. Ladies; and gentleman if you are here, I am happy to present the Maternal Type: Joy Cress!"

The girls and a small gaggle of boys cheered as I was wheeled into view by Haruhi. Though I would never admit it in real life, I was nervous at that moment. This was unfamiliar territory to me. I was tought to kill demons, not to entertain rich people like this. The butterflies lasted in my stomach until Haruhi whispered to me.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

I took in a deep breath as Tamaki continued.

"And recently, to commemorate the birth of this darling young maiden into the family, our little Joy has baked homemade apple pies she made herself despite the condition she came in. What a trooper! Now, we welcome all of you to the Host Club."

After Tamaki's speech, the clients each got a slice of pie and some had some ice cream to go with it. They were wary at first, but one bite and it was like the best thing ever invented. I had several clients in one session, which included Ayame, who gave me great compliments on my pies.

"This is wonderful, Joy. I-I didn't know you could bake so well." Ayame told me for herself and the girls around us.

"I'm glad you all like it. How did everything go with your mother, Ayame?"

Ayame gave me the biggest smile I have seen since yesterday.

"I-I told my mother and showed her both the designs and my stories a-and she's happy for me. Sh-she said that she understood and wanted me to follow my dream. S-since my father owns a huge publishing company, I'll be able to have my first book published in no time."

"Congratulations, Ayame!" One of the girls told her.

Ayame blushed when she was flooded with compliments. Not that I couldn't blame her. With a shy smile, the shy girl handed something to me.

"Th-this is for helping me. I-it's not out in stores y-yet, but I wanted y-you to have t-the first edition. I-in English, of course."

Curious, I took the object and unwrapped it.

In the package was a book with a blue cover. It had a picture of an angel protecting a young girl from a frightening looking monster. At the top of the cover was the title, "Journey of the Heart. By Ayame Sasaki."

"Look in the first page." Ayame told me.

I did so and found a thank you with my name in it and Ayame's autograph under it.

"_Though I still thank my family for supported me, I could have never followed my dream without my own Angelique: Joy C."_

I was touched so much I was smiling a very happy smile, trying my best to hold back my tears.

"Ayame. I don't know what to say except thank you so much. I'm very happy that I could help."

Even though it wasn't an act, my reaction to Ayame's gift caused a lot of girls to ask if they could request me for the next day, which I accepted.

Once the squeals died down, one of the girls, whose name was Yue, asked me a question that almost damped the mood.

"Joy, this really is a wonderful pie. Your mother must be an amazing cook."

My eyes widened like a stinger had gone through me, causing concern toward the girls.

"Joy?"

I shook my head out of the reaction and answered them.

"I-it's not my mother's recipe. She and my father died in an accident when I was six."

That caused the girls to nearly drop their plates in shock.

"But who took care you all these years? There's no way an orphanage could produce someone like you."

I had wanted to avoid such a conversation, but I guess that it couldn't be helped. I told them, unaware that the majority of those present at the club were listening in.

"When my parents died, my grandmother took me in. She was an amazing woman. She was… Here. Let me show you a picture of her first. I brought it with me to give me good luck today."

I opened my school bag and got out my possession, which was a framed photo of my grandmother, Kelly.

As I handed the picture to them, the girls and the entire club gasped at the photo. My grandmother was a slender woman with little wrinkles; as if she had hardly aged passed thirty were it not for the grey hair. She was wearing a light green shirt with elbow-length sleeves and blue jeans. Her hair was cut short in the latest style back then and she was winking at the camera while she did a peace sign.

"She looks so full of life." Ayame spoke up as passed the picture around.

"Yes, she was. She taught me everything I knew outside of school and was a great soldier during WWII. She was both the sweet, kindly grandmother and the feisty sisterly type at the same time. It's her recipe that the pies I made here are."

The club gasped in amazement at this realization. But then came the hard part.

"About a few months ago, my grandmother was showing no signs of her age, which made it a shock when she died in her sleep."

The entire room froze in shock at this. How could such a dear woman die? Leaving her only grandchild alone?

"What happened?" Tamaki asked, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"Her heart just…stopped. Doctor said that it was old age that took her. After the funeral, my grandma's lawyer read the will and it said that I would inherit her money and belongings, and made sure that neither foster care nor orphanage would force me to leave what was once our home. Now, it's only mine."

The girls in the club and Tamaki all burst into tears at this sad story. I held up my hands in defense.

"H-hey. No need to be sad. My grandmother told me a long time ago when an old friend of mind died that there was no need to be sad for them. Though we may shed tears of grief, they will always be there in our hearts and memories. And as long as we do not forget them, then they will live on forever."

That touched the group, even though it still didn't stop their tears. I was about to say something else when a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mori. He looked at me with distress look in his soul and I turned my head to Honey. Sure enough, he was on the verge of tears as he held up his toy rabbit, while the girls at his table were trying to keep him from crying. Concerned, I excused myself from my crowd and had Mori help me to Honey.

When I got a closer look, I say that one of the arms of the rabbit was slightly torn off.

I approached Honey, with Mori's help, and asked him, "What's wrong, Honey?"

Honey looked at me and sniffled.

"U-Usa-chan's hurt. I-I was going to see what's going on over there when…"

"Ok. Ok. Here. Let me take a look at…Usa-chan."

I was unaware that the entire room froze that instant as Honey was hesitant in giving me the rabbit. Seeing this, I spoke.

"Maybe I can help him if I take a look?"

Though he was still wary, Honey nodded and handed me the rabbit. Once it was in my hands, I examined the arm. Only the thread broke. An easy fix. I gave a warm smile as I gave Honey my diagnostics.

"It seems that Usa-chan's thread broke. But I can fix him good as new."

He looked at me with widened eyes.

"R-really, Joy-chan?"

I nodded. I then looked at the girls at his table, who were watching in awe.

"Do you girls know where I can find some pink thread and a sewing needle?"

One of the girls nodded and ran out the door, returning with a sewing kit.

"H-here. Use this."

I picked the right colored thread and a needle and headed to the table. I then looked at Honey.

"It's gonna be a bit, but I can fix him."

Honey nodded and walked away with Mori while the rest of the club watched in anticipation.

Silence filled the air as I sewed the rabbit, remembering the steps my grandmother taught me when I had some broken stuffed toys that I wanted to fix myself. I sewed delicately until my work was done. I then tied the knot, broke the remaining thread, and turned around with the rabbit on my lap.

"Ok, Honey. All done."

Honey ran up and grabbed Usa-chan. After looking at the arm carefully, he spoke in amazement.

"I-it's like new!"

He then jumped on me and hugged me tight, burrowing his head on my neck.

"Thank you, Joy-chan! Thank you!"

Though I was startled, I relaxed and hugged Honey like he was a normal child, even though I knew he was 18.

"Anytime, Honey. If Usa-chan or any of his friends needs help, just let me know."

Nearby, the girls and Tamaki were squealing and screaming "Kawaii!"

The twins smirked on while Kyoya made calculations furiously. Haruhi told me later that Usa-chan was a gift from Honey's grandmother before she passed on. Unbeknownst to the rest of us, Kyoya knew that it was planned by him, originally Honey's plan to begin with, but not with his rabbit. Kyoya was about to start the plan when the rabbit broke on its own.

So in truth, it was an actual accident.

* * *

><p>When I returned home with Haruhi, who (along with the rest of the club) was bringing home leftover pie from the day. One the way home, she told me that her mother also died when she was young and was happy my words reminded her that her mother was always with her as long as she didn't forget.<p>

When Ronka returned home from the bar, he immediately invited me for dinner and asked us what the day was like. Like with the girls and Tamaki, he too bawled at the stories. Haruhi and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Somehow, things were going to get very interesting at Ouran Academy.

* * *

><p><em>An Early Christmas present for all the fans of this fic. Happy Holidays.<em>

_Please review and no flames, please._


	5. Hot Spring Hunt

**Chapter 5**

**Hot Spring Hunt**

_Sorry for the wait guys. _

_A bit of a warning: This chapter has minor sexual content in it. Just being safe._

_I do not own Soul Eater nor Ouran High School Host Club. I also do not own the song that's in this fic._

* * *

><p>After that first day at the Host Club, I have rivaled Tamaki's record for most requests in a day, according to Kyoya. Since my pies were a success, I was asked to make sweets whenever I get paid, since I spent the majority of my yen on groceries and bills. The two weeks went by quickly and the day came when I had to have my stitches removed.<p>

I was 'escorted' by the club on the way to the hospital, three-quarters of them actually concerned. Once my stitches were removed and we went back to my apartment, I discovered that my doorstep and my apartment were flooded with 'Get Well' cards and various gifts from my customers. I was half-expecting this, since Tamaki announced the procedure the other day and my customers were filled with concern.

As Haruhi and I began to gather the parcels, the Kishin Twins then asked an embarrassing question.

"Hey, Joy. What's your swimsuit like?"

"Wh-what? Where'd that come from?" I answered them in shock.

"We're just curious." Kaoru spoke.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"I don't blame you." Haruhi told me.

The twins then raised an eyebrow each before rising to stare at Haruhi.

"You haven't told her?"

It was then my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Haven't told me what?"

I then felt a set of arms on each of my shoulders hand on hand as the twins told me in a coy fashion.

"Why Joy, to celebrate your recovery after your nasty fall…"

"…the club is to go to our family's private cottage and hot spring in Kyoto for a week beginning tomorrow."

I looked at Haruhi.

"Uh…can I skip? I'm still recovering and I need my rest."

"Unfortunately, you have little choice in the matter. Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins had already booked all eight of us on the next train to Kyoto and all three agreed to have you come as Guest of Honor. Kicking and Screaming if needed." My spine froze again as Kyoya told me that.

"So tell us, Joy-chan. What's your swimsuit like?" Honey asked.

I let my gaze examined the room and found that everyone in the club wanted to know. Sighing, I gave up.

"I had one, but I had just thrown it out. It was aged and was looking a little grubby, so I tossed it. I planned to get a new one later on in the summer…" I then glared at the twins. "…but I bet you two already have other plans."

They smirked devilishly.

"Well, well, well Kaoru. Two weeks and already our princess is reading us like a couple of books."

"Indeed, Hikaru. And I'll admit that both Haruhi and Joy will look quite sexy in the swimsuits we've picked for them to choose…"

They then got off my shoulders and went into "Homo-Twin" mode.

"…but not as sexy as you."

"Oh, Hikaru."

"Really guys? Here, outside the club?" I spoke, annoyed at their antics.

Tamaki, who was red with anger, exploded at the twins.

"You think I'm gonna let you two pick skimpy swimsuits for my daughters? Think again!"

As they bickered, I felt my cell vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and headed to the bathroom.

It was there that I answered the call from Maka Albarn.

"Maka? It's Joy."

"I hope I haven't called at a bad time. Sounds like you're having a party there in Japan."

I looked at the door, listening to the loud noises coming from the club.

"You can say that. Did Lord Death tell you about what I'm doing here?"

"Yeah. Tough break. Anyway, Soul and I wanted to give you a message from Lord Death."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. With the Kishin problem growing, some of us were asked to be messengers. And today is our turn to give you one."

"Man. And I thought I was busy with the Host Club. Ok. What's the message?"

It was then a different voice spoke on the phone.

"If you're still on the search for that hidden Kishin and need to keep your skills up, then head to Kyoto."

"Hi, Soul."

"Hey, Harpy."

Soul was Maka's partner. A scythe like me. The three of us have been friends since we had joined the academy and Soul and I have a habit of affectionately insulting each other with nicknames.

"Ok, Gorge-a-lot. There's a Kishin in Kyoto, right? Well, it's a good thing you and Maka called me. The club is celebrating my recovery with a trip to Kyoto that includes staying in the twins 'cottage' and R&R in the hot spring there."

"Cool. But how are you gonna get away from the club to do your thing, Banshee?"

"I'll figure something out. You know I always come up with a good plan on location, Snot-Ass."

I heard Soul laugh on the other line.

"Snot-Ass? That's a good one. I'll have to use it on Black*Star later."

"Yeah. Just remember to punch him for me."

"Can do, Princess Puke."

"Ok, ok. That's enough, you two." I heard Maka call out. "Sorry about that, Joy. Soul insisted that he'd talk to you."

"That's ok, Maka. I've wanted to throw a few insults for a while. Anyway, I'll head to Kyoto and take care of that Kishin a.s.a.p. Talk to you later and give my love to the guys back home. Oh! And call Soul 'Pus Prince' for me, will you? You know how I like getting the last word."

"Got it, Joy. *sigh* Sometime, I worry about you two."

I laughed as I hung up the phone. _"_

_That Soul. He never changes." _

I then left the bathroom to find Haruhi heading down the hall to where the bathroom was.

"Sorry about that, Haruhi. A couple of friends of mine called and I had to take it."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, you don't have to go to Kyoto if you don't want to."

Remembering the mission, I shook my head.

"Don't worry. I'll go. I was telling my friends that and they encouraged me to go."

With that settled, the club bid me good night and I went to pack for the trip tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I had to get up extra early to make it to the train. The idiot, Tamaki booked a 3 AM train instead of a 6 AM train. To keep my sanity in check, I sat with Haruhi on the train, both of us falling back to sleep in our seats for the next two and a half hours before we reached Kyoto. We were then driven to the 'cottage' in a limousine from the station.<p>

The cottage was actually a temple-like manor with a stone wall surrounding it. But I didn't pay too much attention to the details as I wanted to go back to sleep. I managed to stay awake long enough to find my room and crawl into the bed that was there. Again, not paying any attention to details.

I slept until I heard a knock at the door. Looking at the clock that was on a nightstand, I saw that it was 8 o'clock. Getting up, I answered the door to find the Twins twin maids with countless mannequins with the latest swimwear from Hitachiin Fashion. I mentally groaned as I went through each suit to find the perfect one for me.

_"It too early."_

I finally settled on a two-piece suit, even though I prefer one-pieces. The top resembled a sports bra with a V-neck. It was purple and had light green trimming. Once the maids left and I was waking up, I looked at the bikini and groaned.

"Defiantly too early."

After I had gotten a shower in the room's private bathroom, I gathered what I was going to wear. Since I planned to go into the spring later, I decided to put the suit on first. But as I discarded my robe and was about to grab the suit, the door swung open and Hikaru stepped in.

"Hey, Joy. Boss wanted me to tell…"

He stopped as he caught sight of my naked body.

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

I had begun to order breakfast when Tamaki said that we were not to have breakfast without Joy. Wanting my breakfast more than I wanted to listen to this conversation, I left the table and headed up to Joy's room. I had assumed that she was either back in bed or ready to go, so I did the stupid thing and walked in, without knocking.

"Hey, Joy. Boss wanted me to tell…" But I stopped when I saw Joy.

She was wet and completely naked. She was reaching for a suit on her bed with her left arm, giving me a full view of her. I could make out every curve, every muscle (which showed me that she works out quite well to get a hint of a six-pack), and every detail on her body.

I'll admit, the sight of her sent very dirty thoughts into my mind.

That was until…

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HASN'T ANYONE TAUGHT YOU TO KNOCK? GET LOST!"

With once swift movement of her bare leg, she kicked me in the face and sent me back out into the hall.

I was too dazed by her kick to get mad at her immediately. But I did learn one thing.

"She's gorgeous."

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV again…<em>

After I had kicked Hikaru in the face, I slammed the door and locked it, my face red with embarrassment. I could believe that Kishin spawn saw me naked! This was, by far, the most embarrassing moment of my life. I quickly put the swimsuit on as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I was putting on jean shorts as I heard Haruhi on the other side.

"What the-? Joy! What happened?"

"That perverted bastard saw me naked, that's what!"

I heard a series of yells coming from the other side of the door. Mostly by Haruhi and Tamaki, who I assumed had heard what happened. Deciding to vent, I told Haruhi I was gonna stay in the room until I regained my composure. She didn't argue. With that done, I placed on a loose grey t-shirt, socks and tennis shoes and I jumped out of the window.

I used a tree to climb down from my room and once I was on the ground, I snuck out of the grounds and headed in the direction of the new Kishin. It was in a forest on the eastern edge of Kyoto, a short trip from the house.

* * *

><p><em>~Insert Devil May Cry 3—Devils Never Cry~<em>

I used the trees and foliage as cover as I made my way to the park, just in time to find a snake-like man baring its fangs at a couple of terrified women.

"Must…have…souls!"

It was about to lunge at them when I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the head of the beast.

"Hey, Flat-head! Over here!"

That caused the beast to turn to me as I motioned for the women to leave. They looked me with concern until I mouthed 'go' and got them going. I then announced myself to the beast.

"Kishin! Under the codes of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, prepare to die!"

The Kishin then lunged at me, causing me to jump to the side. I got back a few feet to allow myself to shift.

In my Weapon form, I was a scythe with a black and violet wind on the blade. My staff was grey and had black bands on it.

Since I didn't have a Meister, I did the next best thing. Using the energy of my soul, I was able to create a spectral version of myself to wield me. It had no detail, just looked like a glowing blue-white silhouette. It was a move I created and I called it the "Soul Shadow."

I controlled my Soul Shadow to charge at the Kishin until it was ready to lunge. When it did, I commanded the Shadow to jump above and land on the backside of the Kishin. From the blade, I smirked.

"Too easy."

I commanded the Shadow once again. This time, to swing me and cut the Kishin in half.

The remains of the Kishin vanished, leaving behind a red orb. This was a Kishin Egg, the soul of the Kishin. If I collected 99 of these, plus one witch soul, I can become a Deathscythe. Recoiling my Shadow and reverting back to my human from and picked up the Egg. Looking to make sure no one was looking; I smirked at the Kishin soul.

"Number 79. Today, you are my breakfast."

I then ate the soul, placing the whole thing in my mouth, chewed it, and then swallowed it.

_~End Song~_

* * *

><p>I made it back just in time as I heard knocking on my door. Double checking to make sure the signs of the fight were gone, I answered the door, only to frown at the sight of Hikaru.<p>

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his head, looking to his left as he spoke.

"Look. I'm sorry I walked in on you without knocking. I was focused on breakfast that I wasn't paying attention."

He then bowed, causing me to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Not sure if you can forgive me. But let me apologize by taking you around Kyoto."

I actually couldn't make of the situation. I traced every inch of his soul and I looked in the hallway to see if the Host Club had managed to make him apologize, but found neither. And I could've sworn Hikaru was blushing. If I hadn't used up my steam on that Kishin, I sure would have used it on him.

_"Well…he did apologize and his soul looked sincere. Maybe I should give him the benefit of a doubt."_

"*sigh* Alright. Apology accepted and I will take you up on your offer. Just remember that I'll be asking you a lot of questions, so brace yourself."

To my surprise, he straighten up with a relived, happy smile. Was he really that afraid of my answer?

"Alright. Come on."

Without another word, Hikaru grabbed my hand and began our tour of Kyoto.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator's POV<em>

The Host Club watched with smiles as they kept an eye on Hikaru and Joy in Kyoto. After the incident that morning, they gave a lecture only to find Hikaru unresponsive. The rest of the club learned from Kaoru later on that the sight of Joy's body was enough to make him infatuated with the foreigner.

So it took little to get him to apologize, unless you count getting him to have the guts to go back and speak to the enraged teen as hard work. They were surprised that Joy had become mellow after an hour and had accepted Hikaru's apology and offer to tour Kyoto.

Kaoru smiled as his brother was showing Joy some souvenirs he was offering to buy her.

"That Joy. She has defiantly unknowingly woven a spell on Hikaru. And…I think she might be the perfect type for him. Anyone who has the guts to kick Hikaru in the chin like that is defiantly Sister-in-Law material."

When evening came, the club returned late due to a festival to enjoy the hot springs of the Hitachiin home. Joy and Haruhi relaxed in the Girl's spring while the boys were teasing Hikaru about his 'date.' However, Kyoya took a glimpse at the stones that separated the springs as he thought to himself.

"_She must have fought a Kishin today. That was why she was accepting Hikaru's apology quite well. She used her anger on it and collected another soul."_

He then looked at Hikaru, who was teasing Tamaki with his brother.

"_I wonder how long it will be until she has no choice but to break his heart?"_

But after that, his thoughts went back to making profit.

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry for the wait. <em>

_Please Read and Review. DOn't flame me._

_If you have any ideas on how I should procede with this fic, let me know, ok? If I use it in a future chapter, I'll let everyone know whose idea was it._


	6. Airi of the Zuka Club

**Chapter 6**

**Airi of the Zuka Club**

_Sorry this was late. I had to figure out a fre things. Joy will sing in this, but that doesn't mean that she's a Mary-Sue. She just has a few talents that might benifit the club._

_Also, I have nothing against homosexuals. I just have no experiance writing one. So sorry if I offened somebody._

_Also, I don't own the song. It's from Rosario+Vampire_

_I own Joy and Airi._

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

At the end of the weekend, the Host Club and I returned to Tokyo and our home lives. I immediately reported to the DWMA that my secondary mission was a success and that the Kishin that plagued Kyoto had been devoured. With the report given, I was soon beset by calls from my friends back at the DWMA.

Maka and Tsubaki, a chain-scythe and Black*Star's weapon partner, were eager to hear how the trip went. Liz wanted full detail about the hot spring and spa treatments that the club had given me while I heard Patty happily playing in the background.

Soul exchanged insults with me while Black*Star demanded that the two of us fight to prove who is stronger while Death the Kid, Death's son, wacked him upside the head to shut him up. Kid was Liz and Patty's meister and they were his twin pistols, even though Liz is a couple of years older than Patty. I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard that.

"I take it that you guys have me on speaker-phone just for Kid, right?"

"Ugh, don't get me started on him. He insisted that we have to talk on speaker-phone if we all wanted to talk to you." I heard Liz gripe.

That's another thing about Kid. He was obsessive-compulsive and wants everything symmetrical or he'd go crazy.

A little late for that.

After we laughed about Kid's 'condition', Soul then asked a question.

"So, what are the club's plans for tomorrow, Scaly Feet?"

"Well, Chicken Nose, tomorrow we will be doing a Cosplay day. Since Tamaki and the boys decided to surprise us, Haruhi and I have no clue what the theme is. In retrospect, I think the club is scarier than even Asura and all of the witches in the world."

The others laughed on the other line.

"Well, maybe you can bait out the Kishin that way." Maka said, trying to show some support, only to gain more laughter from the two idiots.

Sighing, I spoke.

"Maka, would you please…?"

"No need to ask." Maka spoke.

Then I heard a pair of loud thuds, followed by silence.

"Two Maka Chops, hold the onions." Liz jokingly spoke, earning a laugh from all of us girls and a chortle from Kid.

"Alright, guys. I've got to go. It may be lunch back at the academy, but it's bedtime here. So I'll talk to you guys another time."

After I said my good-nights to the gang, I hung up my phone and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, I've arrived early with Haruhi to see what in the world was going on with the club. When they got there, they've discovered that classes were cancelled for some sort of visit day for neighboring private schools like Ouran. In other words, socialization between schools in order to keep the exchanges between two or more rich families tight.<p>

Since there was no class, Haruhi and I dragged out feet to Music Room 3. We were hoping the chances of this being an all-day Host Club day are slim and the two of us could go home.

"Please let us go home. Please let us go home. Please let us go home." We chanted in prayer.

But as we opened the door, we caught sight of familiar characters in familiar (to me) get ups. My jaw dropped as I realized what was going on.

"No way. Today's Cosplay is Video Game characters?"

As I looked over the members of the club, I found that most of them were correct to the boy's personality.

Honey was dressed up as a Moogle from Final Fantasy as well as dressing his rabbit up as a mini-Moogle. He was standing next to Mori, who was dressed like Auron from Final Fantasy X. The high-collared red coat covered his mouth, which makes sense with his constant silence. He even had Auron's Masamune with him, which I immediately remembered that he takes Kendo lessons.

The twins were dressed as Devil May Cry characters, Dante and Vergil. Hikaru was dressed as Dante while Kaoru dressed as Vergil. To our surprise, the twins dyed their hair silver to continue to tribute to the characters. Kaoru had a replica of Vergil's Yamato and Hikaru had copies of Dante's sword, Rebellion, and his guns, Ebony and Ivory. The only thing that they kept alone was their hair styles.

Now Kyoya's costume was absolutely perfect for him. He was dressed as Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. He had a long, silver wig on, wore contacts and dressed himself in the outfit from the _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ movie, and even had a mockup of Sephiroth's seven foot sword and wing. From what I've figured, both Kyoya and Sephiroth were both hot and scary.

Tamaki was dressed as Marth from Fire Emblem. Probably because Marth was a prince and Tamaki was the princely type. Surprisingly, he looked good as Marth, even if he left his hair blond instead of dying it blue.

The costumed club took notice of us and Honey was the first to greet us.

"Haru-chan! Joy-chan! You made it!"

I whispered to Haruhi.

"Is it too late to call in sick?"

Tamaki, not hearing my question, stood up, trying to look princely and heroic.

"Ah, my darling daughters. Joy, upon our return to Tokyo, I took notice of your extensive game collection and I have decided that today's theme shall be 'Gods of Games.' I've even got cute outfits for your two!" He squealed at the last part.

Haruhi and I paled at the thought of what Tamaki had in mind. Dante and Vergil (Hikaru and Kaoru) held up two packages, smirking.

"Alright, girls. Pick a box." They said at the same time.

As we picked out a box, Haruhi whispered to me.

"Yeah. It's too late to call in sick."

* * *

><p>]<p>

Minutes later, Haruhi and I were stepping out of the dressing rooms in our costumes. Haruhi was dressed as Yuffie from _Final Fantasy: Advent Children_, while I was dressed as Songstress-style Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2. At least Haruhi looked good as a ninja, and the club was going to explain to the customers that having Haruhi dresses as a girl was part of an experiment.

My outfit was not only the same design and color as in the game, but it came with a clip-on braid with red hair instead of brown, so as to match my hair. It even came with a beaded clip and portable microphone. I was praying to Death that I wasn't going to sing, but I knew that I was going to be asked.

Once we returned to the main room of the music room, we were greeted by the boys.

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

When Haruhi and Joy came out, I couldn't help but to gaze at Joy. The violet, brown, black, and white blended beautifully with her crimson hair. The ruffles that trail the edges of the blouse balanced out her sharp personality and complimented her figure.

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of her.

It was then that, after compliments were given, Kaoru spoke.

"Say, girls. We're out of instant coffee. Why don't you go and get some before the club opens."

I could tell Joy was about to protest until Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder with a defeated look.

"Let's just get it over with."

"Why? We have our rights."

"I know. But if we don't do it, then our debt will increase."

I could tell both girls were eyeing Kyoya when Haruhi said that.

After they left, Kaoru pulled me aside.

"What the-? Kaoru? What's going on?" I demanded.

He smirked at me.

"Simple. We're gonna help you take your relationship with Joy to the next step."

I blinked a few times as I heard Tamaki-Sempai yell.

"What! What relationship do you have with my baby girl?"

"You already like Haruhi, boss. Let Hikaru have Joy." I heard Kaoru speak.

"No! As her father, I will not allow either of you punks to even touch her!"

"You're not her father, boss. She's an orphan."

I then joined my brother.

"Yeah. Having a father like you would be creepy."

We continued to 'debate', unaware that some familiar foes have returned to Ouran Academy.

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

An hour later, Haruhi and I were walking back to the school with grocery bags of instant coffee in our arms. I was still annoyed at the asinine demand for something as simple as instant coffee. But Haruhi advised me to just grin and bear it. If it weren't for Kyoya, I would've flown the coop a long time ago.

As I muttered to myself, I felt my foot skidding the pavement, causing me to fall. But before I could make contact with the ground, I felt an arm around my waist, halting my descent to the cement.

I looked up and saw that I was being held up by a second-year girl, whose red and white uniform clearly told me was that she was from a different school.

_"What the hell?" _I thought.

The girl had short, black hair that was cut razor-style with a pink and blue headband, her bangs short enough to show her blue eyes.

She gave me a loving smile as she helped me up, which was making me nervous.

"Red hair. It's a very rare color in Japan."

She then held a lock from the side of my face and played with it.

"It matches your lovely emerald eyes and the autumn in your attire."

Autumn? Did she mean the purple in the costume? I then heard Haruhi cleared her voice.

"Ahem. I take it that you are from Lobelia Academy?"

The girl looked up at Haruhi in confusion at first, and then gave another smile as she got me to stand.

"I see. You are Haruhi Fujioka? The girl that caught the interest of the Zuka Club?"

Haruhi nodded as I became even more puzzled. The girl then curtsied.

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Fujioka." She then turned to me. "And what might be your name, maiden?"

I looked at Haruhi for answers, only to be nodded at. Sighing, I said my name.

"My name's Joy Cress. I'm an American exchange student here at Ouran."

She then took my hand and knelt down like a gentleman.

"Airi Saitou. A pleasure to meet you, my American Flower."

But before she could kiss my hand, a voice called out.

"Airi! Let's go!"

I relaxed a little when Airi pulled back.

"I'm sorry that our meeting has been cut short. Perhaps we can meet again."

She then walked off, waving back.

"Ciao."

As Airi ran off, Haruhi and I remembered our errand and made our way back to the club.

* * *

><p>As the club went underway, I noticed that there were new customers this time. Not only were there male students from Ouran, but students of both sexes from different schools were there. Including Airi and some girls from the Lobelia Academy. And just my luck, Airi made an appointment with me on the dot.<p>

I learned that she was part of a drama club known as the Zuka Club, and that she is nicknamed 'Lady of the Carnation.' As we got to talking, she noticed the portable microphone I was carrying with my costume.

"I see the notorious Host Club had you dressed up as Songstress Yuna. I can tell that you can sing too."

I paled.

_Please don't let her ask. Please don't let her ask._

"How about a song?"

D'oh! She asked.

And what was worse, the question she asked reached the ears of the clients and in a matter of minutes I was being asked to sing. It's not that I can't sing. I just don't like singing in front of people. I felt a familiar weight on my lap and looked down to find Honey giving me the puppy eyes.

"Please, Joy-chan."

I was doing damn well in resisting that time. But something changed my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to find Hikaru looking at me.

"It's ok."

I didn't know what happened. But when Hikaru asked me, I somehow couldn't help but nod in defeat.

Using the stage that Kyoya ordered, the entire club was at attention to me. But what was I going to sing? I scrolled through my mental list until I found the right song. I wrote the name of the song to Kyoya and Tamaki and they got the music.

I cleared my throat as I waited.

"W-well…to be honest, I never sang in front of a group before. So please bear with me if I don't sound right."

Once the music began to play, I sang.

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

I didn't want to make Joy nervous, but not only did I want to hear her sing, I wanted her to get away from that Lobelia student. Haruhi told me earlier of their encounter with Airi Saitou and I knew immediately that I had competition for Joy's affection.

Well, I was determined to win.

But I was stunned as Joy began to sing with a heavenly voice.

**_Hoping that you might notice me~,_**

**_As you look the other way~_**

**_I'm afraid to see~_**

**_What could be~_**

**_In the line of your gaze~_**

My gaze widened as I sensed the emotion she was putting into the song.

**_My tender heart~_**

**_And quivering breasts~_**

**_So alone and unadored~_**

She then placed a fist on her chest as she continued. I did the same.

**_Why can't I be the one~?_**

**_Just tell me how~_**

**_My heart is yours_**

**_Don't you see~?_**

I nearly had a heart attack as I heard her hit a high octave for the last line. The reason being the glasses around me shattering at the sound.

_I**'ll wait a countless sum of days**_

**_Forever if that's what it takes~_**

**_How can I charm your heart_**

**_And take your breath away~?_**

I swallowed I continued to feel emotion of the song.

**_Your smiling face_**

**_Left with no trace_**

**_I'm blinded through bitter tears~_**

I was thinking 'I won't make you cry' as she sang that last line.

**_So I stand alone~_**

The club and clients around me began to weep.

**_So I stand alone~_**

Then became sobs.

**_Ya-hi Yahoo_**

**_Don't you see~?_**

At the end of the song, there was hardly a dry eye in the entire room. Only Kyoya and Mori remained stoic in the end.

And when Joy allowed a tear to fall at the last line, a tear from my eyes fell down my cheek that I cupped it in surprise. No one has made me cry with a song before.

At that moment, I wanted to go up to her and give her a hug, telling her that I would never leave her.

I heard my female rival sniffle next to me. I didn't need to look to know that she has decided to have Joy join Lobelia along with Haruhi.

Well, she's gonna have to get through me to do that.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and no flames allowed.<em>


	7. Hikaru Asks Joy Out

**Chapter 7**

**Hikaru Asks Joy Out**

_Sorry for the long wait. I was stuck._

_Before I begin, I have an announcment. "The Weapon Hostess," along with "The Legend of Sonic: Twilight Princess," and "Fullmetal Pirate," have been nominated by a European site known as "The Sunset Park," for various awards for Best New Fanfictions of the Year. _

_"The Weapon Hostess has been nominated for Best Crossover, Best Comedy, and Best Original Story._

_Wish me Luck. :)_

_Also, the locatins that Joy and Hikaru mention are some places I want to check out if I ever get to Tokyo._

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed since that Cosplay day and I still dislike getting requests to sing in front of an audience. That day was in Mid-September and now it was October. Weeks of requests and no Kishin sightings anywhere. Not even from home.<p>

I felt like I wanted to go AWOL from the Host Club and go back to the DWMA in disguise.

But then I would have the club to worry about.

One chilly October afternoon, after the clients have gone, Tamaki called us to order for any upcoming events for that week. I sat next to Haruhi on one of the loveseats, Hikaru and Kaoru on another, Mori and Honey sitting at one of the circular tables, leaving Kyoya and Tamaki standing at an angle where we all could see them. As soon as we were seated, Tamaki cleared his throat and spoke.

"As most of you know, every year, the Host Club throws a Holiday gala for our customers. For those who are new to the club,"

No need to say who he was talking about.

"…this is a formal dance party. So dress your best and be sure to wish the clients a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year."

Not getting as to why this conversation had to be done in October, I raised my hand. As soon as Tamaki allowed me to speak, I asked.

"I know it seems silly to ask this, but why bring up the subject now than in November or December? It would be the appropriate time."

Haruhi and the rest of the club agreed to my question but Kyoya answered.

"Sometimes, it's best to inform on large events a couple of months ahead of time so as to have enough time to plan for such a large scale event."

"Kyoya's right. The holidays are always a grand event and upon bringing it up months ahead of time, everything will be planned perfectly."

I slowly stopped listening, bored with Tamaki's speech. After he was finished with the updates, I went to the private locker that held my things while I was working in the club and began grabbing my stuff.

But just as I closed the door, Hikaru approached me, a little nervous.

"Hey Joy. Got any plans for this weekend?"

I didn't know what was going on, so I told him.

"Not much. Go home, do my homework, pay bills. The usual stuff. Why?"

He rubbed his head before he spoke again.

"W-well. I was wondering if you want to go to some hot spots in Tokyo with me."

I blinked a few times, trying to piece this together. What Hikaru asking me out…on a date?

But before I could do anything, my mouth went and asks, "What places do you have in mind?"

"Oh…uh…I don't know. Wherever you wanted to go."

Seeing that I couldn't get out of this and that I was interested in the tour, I came up with a plan.

"Ok. How about we come up with a small list of places we want to go, compare, and make a plan?"

We walked over to a table where I got out a notebook and a couple of mechanical pencils and handed a paper and a pencil to Hikaru while I used the other.

"_Hey. Since there is hardly any Kishin activity, I might as well make the most of my stay here."_

As soon as I wrote down some places, I waited for Hikaru to finish. When he was done, we both traded papers and looked over the places we each wanted to go.

Hikaru wanted to go to some expensive places like the Ginza district and Shibuya Crossing while I wanted to go to some temples and parks.

"Wow. You're really down to earth, aren't you?" Hikaru told me.

"Well, that's what happens when you hardly make enough money for pleasure shopping, having little fashion sense, and living in a desert at the same time. And it's not every day that someone would suggest the Imperial Palace."

After a while, we came to an agreement. Showa Kinen Koen Park followed by the Shinagawa Aquarium, Senso-Ji Temple, the Ginza district, then finally the Tokyo Tower with the Zojoji Temple. It was an even deal and the Zojoji temple was near the Tokyo Tower. So it would be like killing two birds with one stone.

"So? How's this for a plan?" I asked Hikaru.

Going over the list, he nodded.

"Sounds great. But it looks like it would be an all-day trip. I don't have a clue when to pick you up."

I gave him an answer.

"How about 8 am? That way, we can get an early start."

After some thought, Hikaru nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

I waved him good-bye as I said the same thing before joining Haruhi on the way home.

She had seen what happened.

"So? What were you planning with Hikaru?"

I told her about the tour and what we were gonna see. With a smile, Haruhi spoke.

"Sounds like you are going to have a good time."

I nodded before I began to express worry.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Hikaru think about me?"

She blinked at me a few times before asking, "Why?"

"It's just that this tour seems more like a date than a simple tour. And I might go back to the states when this is over. So I need to know. What does Hikaru think about me?"

She thought for a moment before answering.

"I think that the only person you should be asking is Hikaru. After all, I'm not him."

She then asked me something that made my brain itch.

"What about you? What do you think of Hikaru?"

That would have been a proper spit take moment had I been drinking something.

"Wh-what?"

"What do you think of Hikaru?" Haruhi repeated.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I-I don't know. He can be a pain in the butt, a crab, but he can be nice at times. Otherwise, not much."

Haruhi placed a finger on the side of her jaw in thought.

"Well, maybe use this time to get to know him better. I, for one, know he's a good guy and you should give him a chance."

I just shrugged my shoulders as we entered the apartment complex.

"Well…I'll figure it out tomorrow."

We were the waved down by Ronka, who was in front of the Fujioka apartment. We waved back to him.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, Mr. Fujioka!"

"Hello, girls! I've just come home and I'm starting supper. Haruhi, why don't you bring Joy over to the apartment for dinner?"

The two of us sighed. Ever since my arrival, Ronka was thrilled to have a fellow scholarship student be their neighbor and that his daughter would befriend her that whenever he got home from the transvestite bar early, he would have me over to dinner with them. We tried resisting once, but let's say that didn't end well.

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

_The Next Day…_

I was sitting in my family's limo, waiting to pull into the Fujioka/Cress neighborhood. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about this day. You see…this whole 'date' was Kaoru's idea. He said I was stagnating and that I needed a push. Since Joy was able to tell us apart now, he had to blackmail me into asking her right away.

Don't ask what he was going to blackmail me about.

I was surprised at how calm she took the question. Maybe she was slow to pick-ups like Haruhi. Well, whatever the reason, we made a plan on where to go that Saturday. I was surprised at Joy's list of places to go. She even wrote that she wanted to check out the Tsukiji Fish Market. I guess it's because it's the biggest fish market in the world. I should know.

The temples and parks she listed were pretty popular and I was surprised that she didn't want to go shopping. I guess she's not that kind of girl. Still, I wanted to take her to Ginza anyway.

As soon as the limo stopped at the curb of the apartment, I opened a mirror that was hidden in the car. I was dressed in a blue button-up shirt with a black sports jacket with matching black pants and black Oxfords. I had a silver watch on my wrist that had a blue face. I was dressed for style and the long walk I will take today.

As I sat in the car, I put in a call to Kaoru.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru? It's me. Hikaru."

"Hikaru? Why are you calling me? I thought you were out on your date with Joy."

"I'm still picking her up. I needed to check in to make sure that the boss hasn't heard about this. You know how he'll get if he finds out I'm dating Joy today."

I heard Kaoru chuckle on the other end of the line.

"That's true. He'd go ballistic. Don't worry, I haven't told him. Knowing him, he'll be doing something involving Haruhi."

I nodded.

I'll admit, I had a thing for Haruhi once. But that faded as quickly as it came.

Especially when Joy came along.

I noticed the apartment door opening and I had to end the call.

"Have to go, Kaoru. Joy's coming out."

"Good luck, Hikaru."

"Thanks Kaoru." I closed my cell phone and stepped out of the car to lean on the side of it.

I didn't have to wait long for Joy to come out. As I stood outside the limo, I took notice of what she was wearing. She was wearing a lavender blouse with brown pants and a matching blazer and black walking shoes. She left her red hair down and had it pulled back in a brown headband.

I'll admit, she has some style with the money she makes, but I'll still treat her to some of the finer things.

She waved me down as she left the stairway that lead to the upper apartments.

"Hey, Hikaru. Sorry I'm a bit late. Ronka and Haruhi had me over for dinner last night and Ronka was giving me fashion tips. Though I don't understand fashion, anyway."

I had to give a smirk. She's cute when she's sheepish.

"Don't worry about it."

I then opened the door for her.

"Where to, Miss?"

She gave a chuckle as she spoke.

"No need to do that. How about we follow the list we wrote yesterday and wing it at each place."

I smiled as she got in.

"Sounds like a plan."

As soon as we were both in, we drove off to Showa Kinen Koen Park.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at Haruhi's Apartment a half-hour later….<strong>_

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE AROUND TOKYO WITH HIKARU!" Tamaki screamed as Kaoru spilled the beans.

"Hey, it's their private time. Let them do what they want to do. How'd you even find out anyway?"

Haruhi sweat-dropped in embarrassment.

"Uh…That would be me."

Kaoru sighed.

"Haruhi~"

"What? I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

"FORGET ABOUT THAT! MY BABY GIRL IS OUT ON THE TOWN WITH ONE OF YOU PUNKS! WHO KNOWS WHAT HIKARU WILL DO TO HER?"

"Tama-Chan's taking this a bit far. Isn't he, Takashi."

"Yeah."

Kaoru sighed.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, we can keep an eye on them for a bit. But no, and I mean, NO interference."

And so, the Host Club, led by Tamaki, took the prince's limo and went after them.

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>


	8. Tokyo Tour Date

**Chapter 8**

**Tokyo Tour Date**

_Here's the update. And on my birthady too. :)_

_Also, there's a cameo at the request of Kiyo Hosokawa. Hope you like it, Ni-Ni. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

After Hikaru picked me up in the morning, we headed off to Showa Kinen Park first. With the locations of my apartment and the park quite far apart, it took us an hour before we got there, just in time as it opened up. It was then that Hikaru got out two sets of in-line skates with protective gear and helmets; the only difference was that one set was blue and the other was violet.

"How about some skate racing?"

I smirked. He and the club knew I was competitive in sports.

"You're on!"

We quickly got on the gear and began the race. The course was once around the E Zone, which had plenty of cycling paths to choose from. The wind was nippy, but the adrenaline rush was a better pick-me-up than a cup of coffee. I added some more fun by altering my movements so that it looked like I was Ice Skating instead of Inline skating. Hikaru caught on what I was doing and started to try to outdo me. Since we were early, most of the park was vacant, so we didn't have to worry about pedestrians as we sped up.

By the time we reached the entrance, we were both tuckered out as we entered the limo with ice cold drinks inside. After he took a sip of his green tea, Hikaru laughed.

"Hah! I knew you were competitive, but never creative when it comes to a race. Those were some sweet moves there, Joy."

I took several swigs of my strawberry banana V8 smoothie before I spoke up.

"Hey, we're here to have fun, right? So why not make things more interesting?"

The second stop was the Shinagawa Aquarium, which was one of Hikaru's choices. And I'll admit, it was one heck of a choice. Since it was Hikaru's choice, he paid for our tickets, then we began the tour. I guess I was making some kind of face as I looked at the various aquariums and the fish that were in it.

"He-he. Never been in an aquarium like this before?"

I grinned as is spoke.

"Nope. Never even been to a small aquarium."

We caught the seal and dolphin shows before we headed to the next stop.

The Senso-Ji Temple was more active than Showa Kinen Park and the aquarium put together. I have rarely seen as many people in one place as the temple. I have learned that it was Tokyo's oldest and most popular temple via internet, but Hikaru was the one who told me the story of the two brothers who found a small golden statue of Kannon, the goddess of mercy and happiness and that the temple was erected in her honor. I was even more surprised at the shopping district between the front and central gates. Who knew that sometimes holy places can have a bit of industry in them.

We then got to the Main Hall. I'll admit, it seemed to be larger than the DWMA. Speaking of which, as we entered the temple, I sensed a strong presence watching us outside the temple. When I turned to look for the source, it was gone. Even though I shrugged my shoulders, I passed the thought as I saw Hikaru waving to a dark-haired girl who was at one of the shops we had passed.

She was wearing a black Kingdom Hearts sweater, with Sora on the front, with a pink skirt and black running shoes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that went to her mid back. She was also sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Hikaru!"

To my surprise, he waved back.

"Ni-Ni! How's it going?"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Ni-Ni?"

As soon as he heard my question, he rubbed his head and answered.

"Uh…she's an old friend of mine and my brother's."

He then dragged me over to the girl, who spoke as she noticed someone was missing and who was with Hikaru instead.

"Hikaru? Who's that? And where's Kaoru?"

"Kaoru's home today. This is Joy Cress. She's our first hostess and I'm treating her to a tour."

He then looked to me and gestured to the girl.

"This is Natsuki Roberts. Her family owns one of the most successful sake companies in the world."

That explains why he knows her.

Natsuki, a.k.a. Ni-Ni, held out her hand for me to shake as she spoke.

"I've heard about you from the twins. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

After we released hands, Hikaru told Ni-Ni about what the tour and what we still had to see. Ni-Ni smiled.

"Those are some great places. The Tokyo Tower and Zojoji Temple are beautiful in the fall. And the Ginza district is a fun place to shop, though I like Shibuya more. "

We then heard someone call her name from a distance. Ni-Ni called to the voice.

"Coming!"

She then looked back at us.

"Sorry to chat and roll. I have a lesson today and I'm a little late."

She waved back as she wheeled her way to a servant who was walking toward her.

After she left, Hikaru and I made our way back to the limo to head to Zojoji Temple. As the limo drove, I decided to ask a question.

"So…How did you and your brother meet Ni-Ni?"

Hikaru leaned back and told me.

"My family attended a party her parents thrown when we were young. She was awfully shy at first, but then we learned that she's a lot of fun."

The limo stopped in the Ginza district next. I'll admit, I felt out of place as we toured the expensive stores and guilt as Hikaru offered to buy things that are too expensive for me to not feel guilty afterwards. So in the end, we bought nothing and made our way to the Zojoji Temple.

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

There was one thing I forgot about Joy: she's a commoner. As soon as we walked into the first store, whenever we found something nice, she immediately looked at the price tag. Each time she winced at the price.

I thought the price was no big deal, so I offered to buy things for her. But each time, she would say, "No, no. There's no need. I have my own money."

So I bought her nothing.

But that wasn't going to stop me from buying something for her behind her back.

One of the last places we looked into was a jewelry store that I had wanted to come to all day. You see, two weeks prior, I placed an order for a custom-made necklace I was going to give to Joy. They had called me two days before that it was done and ready to be picked up. As Joy looked at the jewelry in awe, I secretly handed the money to the storeowner and waited until I felt the velvet box in my hand.

I then heard the storeowner whisper to me, "Is that the girl you've been wanting to give this to, Mr. Hitachiin?"

I nodded. He gave a sigh of congratulations and good luck as he spoke again.

"She's very lovely. And this will look perfect on her. I wish you luck, sir."

I knew he was doing that to schmooze, but I needed all the luck I could get.

I peeked inside the box and examined the pendent while the storeowner kept Joy preoccupied. The pendent was made of pure silver in the form of a key. A vine of ivy made of silver coiled down the key from the handle. The handle itself was extravagant. It looked like a tiara with a heart on it resting on four angel wings. There were two jewels, one bigger than the other, on the key. The larger on the peak of the tiara and a smaller one in the center of the heart.

The stones were Alexandrite, Joy's birthstone.

The pendent hung on a silver chain that sat elegantly on a silk pillow in the box. It was perfect.

After the jewelry store we'd then headed to Zojoji Temple. Once we got there, we did the same as Senso-Ji: explore and pray. But there was a particular section that Joy went over non-stop to. I followed her and saw that it was the Unborn Children cemetery section of the temple. It was where babies that died due to miscarriages or abortions in the area were buried.

As I watched Joy pray to the deceased babies, I couldn't help but smile and pray at the same time. Joy was _defiantly _the Maternal type.

"You want to be a mother someday?" I asked.

She was startled by the sudden question, but nodded.

"I know it's kinda cliché, but yeah. I do want to become a mom one day."

She then looked on towards the graves.

"You probably already know why I wanted to come to this temple now, don't you?"

I didn't say anything afterwards, but I did take the chance to place my arm over her shoulder. We remained silent for the rest of the temple tour.

Our final stop was the Tokyo Tower. Instead of taking the limo, Joy and I decided to walk to the tower, saving gas and getting some exercise. I told her about the functions of the tower as we made our way to the observation deck. I had to suppress my laughter as Joy gasped in awe at the sight of Tokyo around her and her nervous gasp when she saw that we were standing on the glass that looked over the street.

"Not a fan of heights, are you?" I asked.

Joy stiffened at the remark before she spoke.

"No, I'm not afraid. It's just that the glass floor caught me by surprise."

I chuckled as I joined her at the edge of the glass windows. It was then that I decided to give Joy my gift. Not looking at her, I slipped the box into her hand.

"Here. This is for you."

My heart beat heavily as I listened to Joy open the box and looked inside.

"H-Hikaru? W-what's this?"

I looked at Joy, who was stunned at the sight of the key necklace in the box.

Rubbing my head, I spoke. "I-it's for you. I know you've said I shouldn't buy you such things. But I wanted to do this for a while now."

She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"It's very beautiful."

I knew she was going to ask what the price was, but I stopped her.

"Like I've said: I wanted to do this."

I watched her take the pendent out of the box and examine it.

She then asked, "W-will you help me put it on?"

I didn't know who was redder: Me or Joy. But I complied and took the pendent from her, then placed it around her neck.

Once I clasped the chain together, I stood back and looked at Joy. The key made her absolutely stunning. We were silent for a while. Then Joy spoke.

"Thank you, Hikaru. For today and the pendent, I mean."

I rubbed my head as I spoke.

"Actually, thank you for saying yes to go with me and coming up with a plan for what to do."

It was then that I remembered the Christmas Gala and decided to be bold again.

"Joy?"

"Hmm?"

"W-would you…dance the last dance with me at the Christmas Gala?"

I didn't want to look at her should she reject me.

But I was caught off-guard when she answered, "S-sure. I'll reserve that dance."

We then looked at each other, blushing blood red, and closed our eyes before we leaned toward each other and gave away our first kisses.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator's POV<em>

Kaoru was smiling as his brother managed to kiss his crush and ask her for the Christmas Ball's final dance as he watched from the other side of the observation deck. He and the club had been watching the pair all day. Honey and Mori were impressed at Joy's athletic abilities when she and Hikaru raced at Showa Kinen Park and how fast she was going while dancing on the pathway.

Kyoya paid no mind, but spoke with Ni-Ni, after Kaoru spoke to her, and asked her to use one of her electronic devices to keep Tamaki from bawling after Joy and tearing Hikaru apart as well as giving him and Mori a break from restraining the club president.

Haruhi was understanding Joy's predicament during the Ginza trip, what with all of the luxurious items and how clueless Hikaru was at Joy's shopping rationalization. After hearing Joy's desire to become a mother, the club, mainly Haruhi and Tamaki, prayed to the deceased unborns heavily before they caught up with them at the Tokyo Tower.

By then, Kyoya knocked Tamaki out with the bug that Ni-Ni let him borrow as the rest of the club watched in incognito as Hikaru and Joy had their touching moment. Kaoru was very happy for his brother and wished him the best.

But, there was something tugging at the back of his mind.

Joy never said where she came from, nor what she did in the states. In fact, most of her background was a complete mystery. Also, he had begun to notice that every day during club hours, she would shift her eyes around as if she was looking for something.

Only Kyoya knew the answers and, to the club's surprise, kept it secret. Why would Kyoya do that? And what was Joy hiding? Whatever it was, Kaoru hoped that it wouldn't be anything that could hurt his brother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down below the tower, a scrawny figure watched as the two lovers kissed at the observation deck. It gave a wicked smirked as it whispered to itself.<p>

"She has let down her guard. By this time Christmas day, her soul and the others will be mine!"

It then slinked into the shadows, awaiting the day he would strike.

* * *

><p><em>Please review<em>

_The pendent is based off of a pic that I like on deviantart. Here's the link. Mind the spaces._

_ dream-dragoness. deviantart. com favourites/45361838#/d512zo7_


	9. DWMA Cinderella's

**Chapter 9**

**DWMA Cinderella's**

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

It was the day before the Christmas Ball, four months since I came to Ouran and I was hardly closer to any Kishin activity. What's worse, I was dating Hikaru Hitachiin. Not that it was a bad thing. After the tour around Tokyo, I started to see him more and more. Half Host Club, half dating. In three months, I went from hating Hikaru and the club to enjoying the club and falling for Hikaru.

Under different circumstances, I would've been right as rain, despite the dept. But every night when I come home from school, the memories of my DWMA days reminded me that I was here for a soul-devouring monster and not a slightly average education and a normal life. Before I came, I wasn't even interested in a relationship.

With all this, I was in a pickle. I loved Hikaru. Yes. I said "love". And I liked almost everyone in the club, though Kyoya still freaked me out.

But what about after the year was over or if I find the Kishin? How could I explain to them that I was a Weapon?

I jumped when I heard my phone rang. Clutching my heart, I looked at the caller ID. It was Maka. I pressed the answer button and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Joy? It's me. Maka."

"And Soul, Queen of the Flies."

I chuckled as I heard Maka Maka-Chop Soul on the other end of the line.

"Hey! So what are you guys doing?"

"Guess."

I was about to say something when I heard knocking on my door. My answer came when I opened it and saw not only Maka and Soul, but also Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. I dropped the phone in surprise as everyone came and greeted me from the cold.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were back at the school."

"We were, but we decided to take a trip and visit you. Kid paid, of course." Liz told me.

Kid's eyebrow twitched.

"No need to say that, Liz."

I snickered as I let my friends in. I made some Hot Cocoa while everyone got settled in their own way. Maka sat on the couch in the living room with Tsubaki, who was sighing in exasperation as Black*Star kept challenging me to fight him, followed by Soul who dragged him to the couch.

Liz got out some nail polish she had in her pocket and began to paint her nails. Patty was checking the place out like a little kid, while Kid began to rearrange my furniture because it didn't seem symmetrical to him.

After I had gotten their coca, minus marshmallows for Liz and Kid for obvious reasons, the gang immediately began to ask questions about what I was doing this month. I made the mistake of telling them about the Christmas Ball that would come the following day.

"Yay! Can I come?" Patty asked enthusiastically.

"From the way you told us about the club, I would like to check them out." Liz spoke.

"Yeah! A party for me! Black*Star!"

I whacked Black*Star on the back of the head, angrily.

"The party's not for you, Black*Star! The customers and the club never even heard of you!"

Tsubaki bowed on the couch.

"Sorry about Black*Star, Joy. You know how he is."

I shook my head as I sighed.

"I know, Tsubaki. You don't have to apologize."

It was then that Soul spoke up.

"You know? I was wondering what the school looks like. I wonder if it's as cool as you make it sound."

"Indeed, I'm curious as to how symmetrical Ouran is?" Kid pondered.

As the gang practically gossiped about the school and the ball, it was Maka who spoke in frustration.

"Hold it! Aren't we forgetting something?"

It was Liz who spoke.

"Don't worry, Maka. Since Joy is a part of the club, she'll be able to invite us without hassle."

"No! I'm talking about the Kishin that Joy was supposed to take care of!"

I folded my arms at Maka.

"For your information, Maka, over the past three months, I'm closer to finding the Kishin than ever before!"

"And what information do you have to prove that?" She asked.

"I managed to find that the Kishin is one of the club's customers!"

The gang froze at my statement.

"Do you know who the Kishin is?" Soul asked calmly.

I shook my head.

"Unfortunately, like at the beginning, this Kishin keeps hiding its soul every time I manage to sense it. But I, like Lord Death said at the beginning, the most soul signatures came from around Ouran. And over the last three weeks, I started to sense it in Music Room #3 every time the club is in session."

"So what are you gonna do?" Tsubaki asked.

"I can't avoid the ball. **A:** I have the club to deal with. And **B:** There's a high chance that the Kishin would be there. By far, the plan is to dance with all of the customers until I get lucky and get a reading from one of them. But…"

I sat down in one of the other chairs as I continued to speak with the gang.

"…Liz has given me a better adjustment to the plan."

Liz blinked in surprise.

"Really? What's this adjustment?"

"Since you guys are here, I could use your help. With a larger number of Weapons along with some Meisters, it would be easier to locate the Kishin and if it is more powerful than even Lord Death originally thought, it would be great to have back-up."

I watched as the gang gave it some thought. Then, Soul spoke.

"Cool plan. I'm in."

Then Black*Star along with Tsubaki.

"Yeah! The time has come for the Great Black*Star to help the Hunter of the DWMA with his awesome strength!"

"Sounds fun, but remember to keep the fact that we're a part of the DWMA a secret, Black*Star."

Then Liz.

"OMG! What am I going to wear?"

Patty laughed.

"I'm in, too!"

Then Kid.

"Well, since Liz and Patty are going, I guess I have no choice."

I then looked at Maka.

"What do you say, Maka? Want to help me?"

She remained silent for a few moments, but then sighed.

"I guess I'll have to find a dress."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, guys. I'll call the club and let them know that I have guests coming. I'm sure they can provide the outfits you need. I already have mine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

The gang spent the night at my place and I had called the club about my guests. Thankfully, they were alright with them coming while still in the dark about why they were really here. The twins sent the latest winter styles over to the apartment after I had given them the measurements over the phone. Except for the guys, who stuck with their own formalwear.

Kid was dressed in his white tux with the Death family crest on the collar. It was for Kid's sanity that Liz and Patty were dressed in matching dresses. The sisters were dressed in red strapless dresses with green, red and white layered tulle with green sashes between the tulle and the silk red torso part and red shoes. Liz's long hair was tied back into a bun with a ring of holly around the tie while Patty's hair was only adorned with holly clips.

Tsubaki's dress was a white Hailey Logan dress with red and green sequins along the back and the bust. The noodle straps of the dress were also sequined and she wore small icicle earrings with snowflakes at the end. Tsubaki kept her hair in her ponytail, but added some red, green, and white ribbons for a little flair. Black*Star, on the other hand, was dressed sloppy in his suit, which embarrassed me.

Soul's suit was a black pinstripe with a red shirt and black tie. Thankfully, he had more style that Symmetry-boy and Idiot*Star. Maka, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable wearing such an expensive dress. She was wearing a green Ruched Cap Sleeve Jersey Gown with heels. He hair was tied in curly pigtails with little jingle bells on the ties. The bells were red and white.

My dress, however, was more towards the Mrs. Claus style. It was blood red with white fluff hugging my lower shoulders like a wrap and around the bottom of the skirt of the dress, which reached the floor. Holly dotted around my waist and my hair was tied up into a bun with a sparkly white tie that looked like my hair was popping out of a snowball on my head. I donned white gloves that went to my elbows and green flats for my feet. Like Tsubaki, I was wearing snowflake earrings with the pendent that Hikaru gave me.

When the girls and I finished getting dressed, we showed the guys, how either fell to the ground, laughing, or stood still trying to find any symmetrical flaw. Needless to say, Maka, Liz, and I each gave a blow on the head to Soul and Black*Star.

When we looked at Kid, he just smiled and gave his approval.

"No symmetrical flaws, what-so-ever."

We sighed with relief that Kid wouldn't go crazy and we could leave.

"Come on. Haruhi's the only one we need to pick up."

I then gave a stern warning to Black*Star and Patty.

"Under NO circumstances should you announce that we're from the DWMA or that there's a Kishin in the school. Just play cool, remember your manners, and KEEP QUIET!"

Of course, being Black*Star and Patty, I knew that them behaving would be as common as a unicorn walking down the street. Soul and Maka gave me reassuring smiles that said 'We'll keep an eye on them' as we exited the apartment. After we got out I knocked on the Fujioka's door, waiting for a minute before Haruhi opened the door. It was then that I cringed as Black*Star spoke rudely.

"Hey, I thought you said this Haruhi was a girl."

Thankfully, Maka Maka-Chopped Black*Star to shut him up.

I sweat-dropped as I spoke to Haruhi.

"Sorry about Black*Star, Haruhi. He tends to shoot off his mouth when he shouldn't."

Haruhi smiled, even though she was sweat-dropping.

"Don't worry about that, Joy. At least your friend's taken care of him."

Haruhi was dressed in a suit that looks like it belonged to an executive elf. Green with red trimming with an elf hat and curly shoes.

"Why is your suit like you stole it from an elf?" I asked.

"Tamaki-sempai. That's why." Haruhi told me.

Maka and I glared at Soul and Black*Star to keep them quiet as we headed to the school. One by one, I introduced them to Haruhi. But I had to make one change. Since Kid's full name was 'Death the Kid', I had to tell Haruhi that Kid's name was D.K. but that we also call him 'Kid'.

When we got to the school, I felt a jolt in my spine.

"Maka. Do you sense that?"

"I did and so did the others."

I nodded as Haruhi lead the way.

"Have the guys scope out the school to check. Not only for the plan, but to keep anyone from recognizing Soul and Kid and keep Black*Star from flashing his ego."

Maka nodded in agreement as we entered the foyer of the main school.

The main hall of the school was decorated with a food table at the side with many gourmet and homemade Christmas treats of all kinds. The windows and the stair railings were traced with long wreaths made of holly and pine. And in the center of the hall was the biggest Christmas tree I had ever seen. It reached twenty-four feet with a Christmas angel sitting on the top as the lights glistened, shining on every ornament.

Our entire party was at awe with the place. Even Black*Star, which surprised me. It was still early, so the clients hadn't arrived yet, minus the club and the Kishin. So it was the perfect time to break up the group.

The guys vanished down the hall as I lead the girls with Haruhi to the club.


	10. The Kishin is Found

**Chapter 10**

**The Kishin is Found**

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

As Haruhi and I lead Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz into the dance hall where the customers and the club were waiting for us.

"Wow. There are more girls here than guys." Maka whispered to me.

"Well, I'm the only hostess in the club and there are six guys, not counting Haruhi. Plus, you and I both know guys have more dignity when it comes to the opposite sex than girls do."

Liz decided to joke.

"That's because they're macho-acting pinheads."

We chuckled as we approached the club, who were dressed in their festive Christmas attire. Honey and the twins were dressed in the same kind of elfish suit Haruhi had on, but Honey had taken the advantage of the holiday and had on an elf hat with Make-Up giving him realistic elf ears along with Usa-Chan dressed as an elf-bunny.

Mori's suit was brown with the jacket open with a tan shirt underneath. He had an antler headband on his head with little bells on them. He also had a small, red nose on his own nose that blinked once in a while. The light was dim so it wouldn't blind the customers he would be dancing with.

Kyoya's theme was the Christmas Angel, though 'Devil' was more like it. His suit was completely white with small, manageable angel wings on his back. Around his head was a gold circlet that was supposed to represent a halo.

Tamaki, of course, was the Santa to my Mrs. Clause. Like my outfit, his was completely red with white fluff around the collar, the cuffs of the jacket and pant legs, and down the center of the jacket. His shirt green and he had white gloves on. He also wore black shoes and had a Santa hat on his head.

Even though I couldn't see it, I knew that Liz was drooling at the sight of them. "Wow! You didn't tell me that they were this good-looking." I rolled my eyes as Tamaki and the club made their way down the stairs to greet us. "Welcome, my dear foreign princesses, to the Ouran Academy Host Club Holiday Ball. I am Tamaki, the king of the club and your prince for the evening."

Tsubaki and Liz blushed at the remark while Maka couldn't figure out what the heck he was saying. Patty, on the other hand, was waving at them and saying 'Hi.' Sighing in exasperation, I introduced the girls one by one. "Everyone, this is Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and her sister, Patty. We go to the same school together back at the states."

I then introduced the rest of the club to the girls.

"Girls. The 'angel' is Kyoya Ootori, the Cool Type; the twin elves are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Mischievous Type; the mini elf is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls him Honey. He's the Boy Lolita. The reindeer is Takashi Morinozuka, a.k.a. the Silent Type, and of course, you all met Haruhi, the Natural Type, and Tamaki Suoh, the Princely Type."

The group did their introductions in their own way, but I noticed something odd between Mori and Tsubaki. I wondered what it was at the time. But with the introductions taken care of and the excuses of Soul, Black*Star, and 'D.K.', the club and I had to retreat to the stairway to begin the festivities. Once the band finished warming up and the customers, along with the Weapons and Meisters I had brought along with me, Tamaki began the evening with his usual Host Club formal speech.

"It is so good to see you all here tonight, my little lambs and fellow lordly lions. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome."

As he said that, Tamaki bowed while I curtsied as the lights centered on us until the entire room was illuminated by the various chandeliers that glowed over the hall. While the customers clapped and the orchestra began to play 'The Nutcracker Suite' by Tchaikovsky, Kyoya spoke his part.

"As always, ladies and gentlemen, the Host Club is at your service. So dance to your heart's content. Tonight, based on dance performances, we will select two individuals to be the Holiday King and Queen. The reward will be a kiss on the cheek from our very own King and Princess."

Then Tamaki took his cue like the ham he really was.

"Good luck to you, my darlings."

Then it was my turn to be cheesy as did what came naturally with my type.

"And I also wish you luck…" Then I gave my motherly smile. "…my dears."

And like that, the girls were swooning and the guys were blushing red while sighing heavily. Maka and the others couldn't believe what I had to do every day during this mission.

"Wow. She's good. No wonder they named her 'The Maternal Type.'" Liz spoke.

* * *

><p>The ball then went underway and immediately, Kyoya asked me aside. I followed him to one of the more secluded parts of the ball, which was a tunnel through the underside of the stairs, and halted in the middle of said tunnel.<p>

"What's this about, Kyoya?"

Kyoya was so blunt that his sentence caught me by surprise.

"Those girls you've brought with you. They're from the Death Weapon Meister Academy, aren't they?"

I gaped as I nearly had a heart attack by his statement.

"W-what makes you say that?"

He then spoke again.

"Because, according to your records, which I managed to obtain at the beginning of the year, you are from Death City and also according to your records, you are a Weapon sent here to take down a Kishin as ordered by Lord Death himself, requested by Dean Suoh."

He then gave me a bone-chilling smirk.

"But then, you knew that I knew all along, am I right?"

I didn't know whether to be pissed or panicky. The guy smugly told me that he knew my secret the whole time yet didn't tell me so that he could use it as blackmail should I not cooperate. I only managed to speak after forcing the words from my mouth.

"B-but those records were exclusively private with the best online security that the dean…"

It was then that I frowned in realization.

"You hacked into the dean's system, didn't you?"

"Correct, Joy. After your nasty fall at the beginning of the year, I decided to research you as I do with all of the students. It was hard at first, I'll admit, because you gave out cryptic information. It was only after I hacked into the dean's personal account that I had learned of your academy and what you were sent here to do."

He then looked out to the crowd, who were either preoccupied with the ball or waiting for their turns to dance, and looked at Maka and the others.

"I would've kept this quiet unless there was an emergency or, as you have said, blackmail. But I have seen those ladies from the DWMA's roster. Miss Albarn is a Meister whose designated partner is none other than Soul Evens and whose father is one of Lord Death's Deathscythes and the one in charge of the United States Kishin security. Though I believe Mr. Evens now refers to himself as 'Soul Eater.' Miss Tsubaki is a chain-scythe Weapon designated to a…energetic meister known as 'Black*Star' of the Star Clan. And the Thompson sisters are twin pistols that are the designated to Lord Death's own son, Death the Kid, while you yourself are meisterless and are known as the 'Hunter of the DWMA'."

I couldn't believe at how well he knew about me and my real life back at Death City. But that wasn't all.

"Their presence here means that you have located the Kishin among our customers."

I nodded, though I was still stunned at his information.

"Yes. Although their being her in Japan was a surprise to me. I figured that since the Kishin was, as I suspect, a Host Club customer, I'd have back-up and extra eyes all around."

"That is a beneficial idea, Joy. But I must request that, if you identify the Kishin, take the fight to another section of the school." Kyoya spoke.

"That was the plan from the start. The only thing left to worry about is the clean-up and trust me, there's gonna be broken stuff. From glass to probably bones."

"Well, there is one other thing."

I raised my eyebrow at Kyoya.

"And that is?"

"How are you going to explain it all to the rest of the club?"

I mentally flinched. That was another thing I was worrying about that night.

"The deal with the dean was that NO ONE would ever know about this…'upcoming event' and if the Kishin is killed early, I'll quietly return to my normal life back at Death City and since everyone here is in their own little world, no one would notice that I've gone."

"But you didn't expect the accident and being taken into the club to pay that vase off." He spoke simply.

I nodded.

"I'll admit at first, that the whole thing came as fast as a speeding train. But…I'll also admit that I am having fun doing this."

"Then there is only one last thing I need to run by you."

"And that is?"

"How are you going to handle your relationship with Hikaru?"

I flinched again. This time, it was physical.

"I take it you do not know what to do when that bridge come, as they say?" Kyoya asked.

I didn't know what to do. I loved Hikaru dearly, but he…no…this 'world', wasn't me. I was a Weapon. A Kishin killer. Ouran and the club were born in the world of bright lights and complete safety and satisfaction. I was born in the world that keeps the other world from facing reality and keep the madness down. I wasn't made for dresses and formal parties. I was meant for blood, scars, life-and-death situations.

But even with all those facts, I didn't want to leave Hikaru.

"I'll have to discuss it with him after I announce to the club about my DWMA status, despite the orders from Lord Death via requests from the dean."

Kyoya was silent for a moment as we watched the ball before he spoke.

"It will be hard for both of you. But I am certain you two can work this out."

"And my debt?"

"We will have to make some other payment plan before you can leave for the United States. If it comes down to it, I'll have to speak with Lord Death as well."

I gave a smirk as I looked back at Kyoya.

"Thanks, Ootori. I hope that our future business deals will go as well as our conversation."

Then I began to hear some of the customers asking for us and I wanted to get back to work.

"But for now, let's make sure that our absence doesn't cause a riot."

That managed to make Kyoya smirk as we returned to the ball.

* * *

><p>When the clock struck nine, I had done fourteen dances and had five breaks to rest my feet and I was on my sixth. Despite the flats, I was getting blisters on my feet and I mentally cursed myself for deciding NOT to wear socks to this. The dress reached the floor, for crying out loud. No one was going to see my feet.<p>

Ok. Ok. Whining aside. I sipped some expensive hot chocolate as I spoke to the customers.

"Are you ok, Joy?"

"Is the dancing tiring you out?"

"Should we tell the others to dance with someone else?"

I waved my hands in a 'oh, don't worry about me' gesture as I smiled, trying to hide my pain.

"Don't worry about it, everyone. I'm taking my time and my friends from America are helping me out."

Ok. After three breaks, I had to beg Maka and the others to help me. Except for Patty, who was taking her time on the sweets. Thankfully, the logic that the Kishin was one of the customers, the girls agreed to do so and, after a bit of an announcement from me to the clienteles, began dancing with the boys and some girls who were interested in that stuff.

Thankfully, I had one more dance until my promised dance with Hikaru. Every dance I did, my heart raced a beat faster. It was hard for me to focus on the dance, think of Hikaru, and sense for the Kishin at the same time. It was going to be _really _difficult for me.

One of the clienteles, Hiromi Chikamatsu of Chikamatsu Shipping, handed me a piece of coconut milk fudge before he sat down and the two of us and two girl clients continued our talk. But I had my eye on one particular couple on the dance floor.

Ever since the ball began and while he was dancing with the clients, Mori had his eye on Tsubaki as she helped me out. After a while, he went over to Tsubaki and offered to dance with her and to my amusement, Tsubaki blushed as she accepted the dance with the tall reindeer-boy. The never left each other after that.

I was watching them when my last client, a guy named Kazuo Tsukino, approached me, signaling that my feet should suck it up as I finished my hot chocolate and left to dance with him. Kazuo was the son of a noble household and was the one who had the guts to become my first male customer for the club. His black hair was long and sleek like oil. His skin was a bit paler than when I first met him, and his chocolate eyes looked at me with something strange coming from them.

At first, I thought it was nothing. But when I touched his hand, I felt a jolt of darkness from him. As we danced, I peered into his soul. It was worse than I thought.

Kazuo, my very first male customer, was the Kishin I was looking for.

I had to hold my panicky emotions as I danced with Kazuo. I had to remember the procedure that I had done before. I had to find a way to get Kazuo to someplace away from the public, get the girls and locate Soul and the rest of the guys, find Kazuo, and take him out. I seemed to be in deep thought because Kazuo spoke in a 'concerned' voice.

"Is everything alright, Joy? You don't look so well."

His voice was seductive, but with my love for Hikaru and the fact that I knew that he was a Kishin kept my hormones in line and my battle senses on edge.

"No. No, everything's alright. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

I continued my dance with Kazuo until the end. Once we've separated, I quickly made my way to Maka. I pulled her aside and whispered to Maka.

"Maka! The Kishin is Kazuo Tsukino. He's the guy I just danced with."

After identifying Kazuo, Maka gathered the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki and began the plan. In the meantime, I had a pre-planned date with Hikaru. I had told the girls I wanted to dance with Hikaru, so they agreed to stall Kazuo while I did what may be my last dance with Hikaru.

Once the girls began the plan, I walked over to my date, who greeted me with a bow and a smile. He then took my hand and kissed it.

"My Christmas Princess."

I giggled as I began to waltz with Hikaru.

"Keep that up and I may mistake you for Tamaki."

He gave a wide grin as he chuckled at my joke.

"That would be scary."

I would really hate it when I would leave. But what should've been a sad/happy time, it would soon become a sad/angry time.

For you see, thanks to Kazuo….my former lover called me a monster.


	11. Ballroom Brawl

**Chapter 11**

**Ballroom Brawl**

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

What happened went like this.

After the last dance, the club and I gathered to vote on the Christmas King and Queen. To my surprise, with Mori's urging, Tsubaki was the Christmas Queen. Boy, was I surprised. I immediately began to wonder why Mori requested her out of all the dancers on the floor. But my attention turned as I was asked who the best dancer I will choose as King was. I was faced with a dilemma for the best dancer, aside from Hikaru, was Kazuo. Now that I knew that he was the Kishin I had been seeking for the past four months, I had to keep him away from the crowd and take him out as fast as possible. So, I had to lie and chose Daichi Abẽ as the king. And I was relived.

That was…until we all heard a scream coming from the hallway.

The sudden sound immediately kick-started my Weapon instincts as I ran to my old classmates.

"You guys. Come with me!"

I then turned to the crowd.

"My friends and I will check it out. Please, do not leave this ballroom until we are certain that everything's alright!"

The clients began to huddle close to each other as I began to leave the room with the other, only to stop when Hikaru grabbed my upper arm.

"Joy? What's going on?"

I didn't want to lie to him. I wanted to tell him what could possibly be goin on at that moment. But my orders were strict: no one in Ouran must ever know about my mission and my identity or of the conditions of the 'Real World'. I was already hoping that Lord Death would understand and pardon the fact that Kyoya knew about it. Any more slip ups and the souls I had collected over the years will be confiscated and I would have to start over.

And what's worse…how could I explain to the club that the Motherly Type hostess was a monster killer.

"We'll tell you later. Just keep everyone here!"

I had to force my arm away from his grasp and forced myself to keep my eyes ahead and not look back. When we were outside the doors, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki immediately changed into their Weapon forms and Maka and I were the ones to carry them until we find the boys.

"Any guess on what that might be?" Maka asked.

"No need. Kazuo found us out and struck. His aura is pulsing wildly now." I told her.

"We can feel it, too." Liz spoke.

"Feels really, really, really bad." Patty answered.

"We have to find Black*Star and the others!" Tsubaki told us.

"Right. But let's get to the source, first." Maka ordered.

I nodded.

"I know this school. There's an open courtyard in the Kishin's direction!"

With the location known, Maka and I ran with Tsubaki and the Thompson Sisters, running into Soul and Kid along the way.

"Just in time, princess. Black*Star's distracting Kazuo until we get there. The girl that Kazuo attacked a few seconds ago is ok and safe."

"I will not let him or Kazuo defile such a symmetrical place!" Kid bellowed as he took Liz and Patty from Maka, leaving her free to grasp Soul when he turned into his Scythe mode.

We all rolled our eyes at Kid's obsession with symmetry and continued into the courtyard, where Black*Star was, standing in front of Kazuo.

"About time you guys showed us. I was getting bored waiting."

I threw Tsubaki at Black*Star, who caught her without averting his eyes.

"Thanks, Joy."

"No problem, Black*Star."

I then looked to Kazuo, who had the look of madness upon his face.

"Kazuo! You know why we are here! Why are you consuming human souls? I thought rich kids have it all and would not stoop to something so low! No offense on the rich thing, Kid."

I heard him mutter 'none taken' as Kazuo answered my question in a derange tone.

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why. Ever since I was a kid, I was always the weak one. My brothers tormented me mercilessly, the students here at this sty are too caught up in their own delusional world to even notice that life's not easy, even my own parents and teachers didn't bother with me!"

Kazuo then raised his arm, which manifested into a pus-covered mass that hardly resembled a hand, and sent some sort of liquid at us. We immediately ducked because we thought it was pus, but soon learned that it was acid as the substance burnt through the concrete. That was a Level 100 on the Gross Meter for me.

"Then, one day, I've witness what you call a Kishin devouring a human soul and becoming more powerful. I'll admit, at first I wanted no part in such an atrocity. But eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I stabbed the first bully that tried to harm me since my observation and devoured his soul. Soon, I was able to take on those who had hurt me and ignored me and are too stupid and stuck-up to notice that hardships are everywhere."

He then moved his arm again and tried to grab Maka. But she jumped away and kept Soul close. Kazuo tried to attempt the same tactic with Black*Star and Kid, both jumping out of the way. Kid immediately made an assumption.

"My father told me that members of the Tsukino family were disappearing over the years. I take it that you killed them and took their souls."

Kazuo replied with a malicious grin.

"My, my, my. You're quite the smart one, aren't you, Death the Kid? Yes. It was I who killed my family. The look on my brothers' faces when they saw that the one thing that could end them was in fact their own younger, helpless brother. My parents caught wind of me and were about to call Death City, so I killed them, too. They were on my list, anyway."

"What about now? You keep collecting souls, we can see that. But why?" I asked, foolishly hoping to get through to him.

Something that must be taken into account that there is no hope when one becomes a Kishin. Kazuo looked at me and answered.

"I never felt as alive as when I took my first soul and that of my family's. I wanted to keep that feeling forever! So, I kept killing, making the deaths accidental or committed by a petty criminal."

He then lashed at me, trying to get me in his grip. Thankfully, even in this dress, I dodged him as he continued.

"But, I also knew that those like me are hunted down by poachers like you. Why can't you leave things well enough alone? So, I did some research on Meisters and Weapons and learned how to hid my soul wavelength. It was working perfectly. Until _you _came to Ouran, Joy Cress!"

Ignoring the others, Kazuo charged at me. I kept my distance; not knowing what would happen if he did catch me. He managed to catch me once and threw me into a wall as the others tried to keep him at bay.

"I knew immediately that Death sent you here after me. I worked in the offices. I know what kind of scholarships we give out and none of them go international! I kept myself at bay to observe you. I even laughed when you had your little accident with the vase and was forced to become a hostess. I had hoped that was the end of it, but when the students began to flock over to the club, even the male populace, I had to go to hide under your nose for a bit longer."

He then laughed darkly.

"Funny thing. The more I saw and requested you, the more I wanted you. Not just for your soul, but for your body."

I grimaced as I heard that. Maka and the others tried to land a blow on him, but Kazuo was too fast. Not surprising, since he was on the track team. He dodged them with the grace of a gazelle as he continued to charge at me.

"The club doesn't know that their 'hostess' is a dog of Lord Death, do they? No. They never knew that a lovely whore like you was here to kill me. Face it, bitch. Once I'm done with you, I'll make a public 'announcement' to what you're really are!"

That did it. One: It infuriates me when someone calls me a bitch or a whore. Two: With his declaration of what he wanted to do to me clear, he was already a dead Kishin. But the third: I was not going to let him kill the students. Especially Hikaru.

Out of rage, I stopped dodging to ready my attack, only to have some acid touch my left eye. I covered my eyes as I heard Maka and the others attack Kazuo in a fit of rage as I tried to recover. I waited until the singeing feeling stopped to try to open my left eye. Thankfully, I could see. But who knew at the time the extensive damages I received.

Still in a fit of rage, I called my shadow and turned into my Scythe form. I ordered my shadow to run at Kazuo as I told everyone to distract him and keep him grounded. I had my eyes close due to rage and pain, but I was able to hear Kazuo stop laughing manically when I made a diagonal slice down his body. I opened my eyes and spoke as he looked at me with dying surprise.

"You know, Kazuo. If you hadn't blown it tonight, I was going to crown you the Christmas King. You would've had your first loving kiss on the cheek."

It was then the Kazuo's body vanished and his Kishin egg-soul was left behind.

The other Weapons and I reverted to our original forms and were about to close up on the egg when I heard Haruhi's voice.

"Joy?"

Cringing in surprise and fear, I looked to the windows of a hallway to find the club looking out the open window in shock.

I looked down at myself and saw that the dress had been torn and ruined because of Kazuo and his acid. I had bruises coming and I was sure I had some broken ribs. I felt my face and touched the sensitive flesh. I knew that I was going to have this scar for life. But what I was more worried about was Hikaru, who looked at me with anger and horror.

I saw him took off and I froze until Kid spoke.

"We'll explain. You go after him."

I thanked Kid and ran into the building and found Hikaru in one of our classrooms, facing the window away from me. I gulped as I spoke.

"Hikaru…"

He held up his hand as he spoke.

"What happened? What was wrong with Kazuo? Why did you turn into a scythe?"

His tone was bitter and painted with anger. I wanted to avoid this conversation, but it had to be done.

"Hikaru. The fact is…Kazuo's the reason I'm here. Not a scholarship. And…I'm one of a few people that can combat what Kazuo became."

"You killed him."

"No. He killed himself. He made his choice to become a Kishin. I just have my orders."'

"Orders that you didn't even bother to tell me? What else have you lied about?"

I was appalled.

"I only used white lies and it was for my origins and what I did. I was true about everything else."

It was then Hikaru turned on his heel and began to yell at me.

"Well, look where your 'white lies' got you? I trusted you. I loved you! I was going to convince you to stay with me and Kaoru instead of going back to the United States! If that's where you are really from!"

My rage was beginning to boil over.

"How dare you! Did you even consider that I wanted to tell you? Did you think I _liked _lying to you? No! I did not! But I have my orders that none of you were to know!"

"And whose order is that?"

"Dean Suoh's, that's who!"

His face was red, but not so more than mine. Both from my anger and the acid burn.

"And what about the club? Did you plan that accident?"

"That was an accident! I only wanted to go in, give Haruhi her stuff back, and get out of there! In case you've forgotten, it was you and Kaoru who made me hit and fall!"

It was then that he said the words that I was certain I wasn't going to forgive him for.

"That's enough! I'm done with you! YOU MONSTER!"

The words stung my heart more than the acid did my face. I couldn't believe he would call me that. A monster. Unable to contain myself any longer, I stormed over to Hikaru.

_**SLAP!**_

I delivered a slap on his face so hard he hit the wall. It was still red when I stood over him and screeched, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Monster! Is that what you think of me now? A monster? Let me ask you this! Did it ever occur to you that maybe 'monsters' like me are here you protect the likes of you? Did you think that the world is as peaceful as you make it out to be? Wrong! The real monsters are ones like Kazuo Tsukino who would kill innocent people and eat their souls to gain power! If it wasn't for 'monsters' like me, everything and everyone would've gone mad with fear long ago! They still exist and we lose more of our own every day to keep them under control. If anyone is a monster, Hikaru Hitachiin, it's you for failing to understand the reality of the world and dares to call someone who cleans up such messes a monster!"

I the tore the pendent he gave me and threw it at him.

"Well! Here's where we say 'good-bye'! And I hope I NEVER see you again!"

I then stormed out of the classroom and ran down the hall until I made it to the gardens. There, I let myself cry like I had never cried before. I kept crying as I sensed Tsubaki and Liz's presences near me.

"Joy? Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked.

I couldn't get the words out to tell her. When I think of them, it only made me cry harder. I felt them embrace me to give me comfort as Liz spoke.

"You wanna go home, Joy."

I nodded as I managed to choke out a couple of words.

"Back to…*sniff*….Death City…"

"Ok. I'll ask Kid if he can pay the rest of your debt. You can pay him back your own way back home."

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

The place where Joy slapped me still stung the next day. I only realized after she disappeared for the night that I had really hurt her. But she lied to me and I do not like being lied. But what could I say after I saw what had happened.

The club and I disobeyed her orders and went to look for her, only to find her and her friends fight Kazuo, who had mutated into some sort of freak. And when he was saying those awful things to her, I thought he was only baiting her and I wanted to tear him apart. Especially when I saw that liquid he flung scarred the area around her left eye. But what stopped me what when Joy turned into a sliver, black, and violet scythe and, using some sort of a puppet, killed Kazuo with one swipe.

After our fight, Kaoru found me several minutes later and asked where Joy was. I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and get some ice for my cheek. He then bugged me about it to the point where I had to tell him about the fight. And boy, was he mad.

"I can't believe you said that to her! What were you thinking?"

"That I was lied to the whole semester? That she didn't really love me?"

It was Kaoru's turn to slap me. Thankfully, it was my other cheek.

"You idiot! I've seen Joy look at you when you're not looking! She does love you and if she had no choice, she had no choice. A loving lover would've listened to her side of the story. Instead, you've called her a monster and she'll probably never come to the academy again!"

Throughout the night, I didn't care if I didn't see Joy again. But the next morning, I found myself staring at the pendent I had given her on our first date. It showed how much I loved her. I would've given up everything to be with her. Now, that symbol of our time together was lying on my dresser, the chain broken and the luster of its shine dulled.

Was I really too judgmental? Should I have listened to her entire story instead of flying off the handle like I did?

But then, what would our relationship mean?

After careful thought, I've decided to talk to Joy. Get her side of the story and, if need be, ask for forgiveness for calling her that word. But as I decided on that, my cell phone rang, it's tune indicating it was the boss. As I flipped it open, Tamaki's voice screamed into the phone.

"SHE'S GONE! MY BABY GIRL IS GONE!"

I had to hold back the phone to prevent hearing loss and put it on speaker so Kaoru and I could both talk and hear.

"What are you talking about, Boss?" Kaoru asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? HARUHI WENT TO JOY'S APARTMENT TO CHECK UP ON HER AND ALL HER STUFF IS GONE! AND BABY JOY WITH THEM!"

My eyes widened upon hearing this.

Did Joy leave us? Why?

"What there anything that might have been left? Like a letter?"

We heard Honey-sempai's voice on the phone, indicating that Tamaki had called a meeting.

"I was the recipient of that message and I was told not to tell you until now."

It was Kyoya.

"Apparently, something happened between Hikaru and Joy that she returned to her hometown last night."

The words stung as Tamaki demanded to tell them what had happened. I gave Kaoru the honor of telling him as I sulked onto our bed. When my brother was finished, Tamaki was in an uproar more than ever.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BABY GIRL A MONSTER, HIKARU! YOU DESERVE THOSE SLAPS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

I bellowed into the phone.

"How was I supposed to take it? She lied to us. Lied to me!"

"THAT STILL DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL HER A MONSTER, YOU IDIOT!"

"If I may, I can give Joy's background and where exactly she is from." Kyoya interrupted.

"Tell us, Kyo-Chan." Honey-Sempai asked.

We listened to Kyoya's results.

"According to my data, Miss Joy Cress was born and raised in Death City, Nevada. That's in the United States, by the way. Her parents were indeed killed in a car accident and she was raised by her grandmother, Kelly Cress, who was a Deathscythe, a powerful weapon used by Lord Death, who governs Death City and maintains order from the demons known as Kishin. Joy goes to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short, and is a Scythe-based Weapon from a long line of Scythes.

"Her grandmother did die in her sleep and Joy was left with everything as her inheritance. She is known as "The Hunter of the DWMA," and is a skilled fighter and acrobat. She was raised to be truthful to others except when trapping a Kishin and is a 2nd ranked Weapon. She was called here by request of Dean Suoh, who had taken notice of Kazuo Tsukino's actions, but not his identity. No doubt that since we know, she'll have the 87 souls she ate over the years confiscated and she'll have to start over."

"Start over in what?" Kaoru asked.

"According to my information, for a Weapon to become a Deathscythe, the Weapon must eat 99 Kishin souls and the soul of a witch. Doing so would make the Weapon more powerful and can aid Lord Death whenever he needs them. It is many a Weapon's dream to become a Deathscythe and Joy is no exception."

"But that still doesn't explain how she could leave. She still has her debt to pay." Haruhi managed to speak into the phone.

"That is also something I can explain. The young man with the black and white haircut from the other night was Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. He paid off her debt and she is going to repay him for the loan once they've returned home."

As the conversation went on, I felt an anvil in my stomach. Joy really had left because of me. And truth be told, I still loved her, even though I had said those hurtful things.

"So what are we going to do now?" Honey-Sempai asked.

"Simple! Come summer, we're going after Joy!" Tamaki announced.

This caught all of us by surprise.

"WHAT?"

Tamaki then went into "Princely Father" mode.

"She needs to know that we still love her, no matter what she is. As her father, I will not let her sit in the Sewage of Despair!"

"I don't know about that, but why summer?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya answered.

"Probably because we still need to acquire a passport and the proper vaccines for you, Haruhi. Also, I don't think Joy would want to see us for a while. Especially Hikaru. Summer should give her enough time to recover."

I went to the calendar of the coming year we recently bought and spoke.

"When do you think we should go?"

"Probably the week after summer vacation starts."

I marked that day on the calendar.

I wanted to apologize to Joy. No matter what.

* * *

><p><em>O...M...G! I am DEVIOUS! XD<em>

_The scar-thing was last-minute. I was thinking of my "Our Little Sister" fics and thought of "Avatar: The Last Airbender", which got me to thinking of Zuko. _

_Anyway, Joy's time at Ouran has come to an abrupt end. But that doesn't mean that this is the end of the fic. _

_Next Time: It is June and Joy is well-settle back into her old life, though she does have her depression moments. One day, she see the Host Club in Death City. _

_What will happen next? Find out in "The Weapon Hostess"!_


	12. An Unwanted Reunion

**Chapter 12**

**An Unwanted Reunion**

_This is a short chapter, but I wanted to move along._

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

The five months since that December night went agonizingly slow. The week we returned to school, all of the clients were in an uproar on what happened to Joy. I was even getting death glares from Airi, who had become a frequent customer of Joy's, despite our different schools and opinions. We told no one about what had happened and made the excuse that there was an emergency at Joy's hometown and that she apologized for leaving so suddenly.

Of course, that was a lie. But how can I explain to hundreds of customers, both male and female, that their 'second mother' was a Weapon or that I had called her a 'monster?

After Kyoya's information spill, we all did some research into the life that Joy was born into. Apparently, the types of people known as 'Weapons' were created by a heretic witch called Arachne. They also came in a variety of weaponry, but one of the most common was scythes.

We also learned about the DWMA and its rules. That way, we were prepared for the journey to Death City. Not even Haruhi, who was a commoner and should've known that the monsters, known as Kishin, exist and that most Weapons go into service during their school years. Usually with a partner known as a Meister, who would wield them and match their soul wavelengths. Kyoya told us that there are only two Weapons who can fight without a Meister: Joy and Deathscythe called Justin Law.

Anyway, we've studied for five months aside from what Ouran was teaching us. And when the final bell on the last day of school came, I was out of the classroom like a shot until I was at the gate when I remembered that there was still the club. Thankfully, it was a short day and once the club was done with, I went home with Kaoru and packed.

You know the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'? Well, in my case, that was about 100 times true. I was not only missing Joy, but my wanting to see her for her actually turned into a dire need to even see her as if it had become a life-and-death situation. Kaoru knew that and often did his best to calm me down, sometimes with success and some without.

After we had packed, we waited for Tamaki's call. We were going to take his family's private jet to fly to San Francisco, then a private jeep through Carson City to Death City, which was somewhere in the middle of the state. It was about 5 o'clock when he called saying that the jet was ready.

It took ten hours to get from Tokyo to San Francisco, so it was three in the morning by the time we had landed. We slept at a luxury hotel until ten in the morning, had some brunch, and then packed up for the drive. It took about four hours to get to Carson City and another few to get to where Lander, Eureka, and Nye counties met. That was when we saw Death City.

Death City actually looked like a mountain of buildings in a gloomy appearance of black and white for its chosen colors. At the peak of the mountain was a castle-like structure overlooking the town. From what we could see, it was decorated with oddly drawn skulls and the colors red, black, white, grey, and red. There were also four giant, lit candles sticking out of the sides and three black spheres floating at the top of the entire complex beside two of the tallest towers.

That was the Death Weapon Meister Academy. That was where we will find Joy.

* * *

><p>I must admit: despite the gloomy outer appearance of the city, the interior was rich with culture. Even the roads, which were cobblestone, not asphalt and tar. The unique architecture of the city was amazing and we even got to see a marketplace. Taking a bit of a break, the club, minus Haruhi, decided to look at a commoner's marketplace for our own reasons.<p>

Kyoya's reason was obviously to learn how commoners priced their goods and see if there was a way he could take advantage of that.

Greedy bastard.

Honey wanted to try some commoner's treats, Mori toting along.

Tamaki was trying to convince Haruhi to join them, but to no avail.

Not that I would blame her.

With all of the stares we've been receiving since our arrival, anyone could get nervous around such stares.

So, Kaoru and I decided to help Haruhi out by distracting the boss and helping her sneak away.

"Thanks guys. I needed that." She told us once Kaoru lost Tamaki.

"Always happy to help."

We both spoke at the same time. After several seconds, Haruhi spotted something.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Joy?"

I turned so fast I was certain that I would have whiplash. I looked in the direction that Haruhi pointed out and I could believe who I saw.

It was Joy, but she had changed. Her red hair had been cut into a Bob, the lower part of the head shaved down, with combed-over bangs covering the scar she received from the night before. She was dressed in a tight black tank top that showed off her curves. She had on black hot pants with a black cloth hanging from a leather belt like a cloak. The belt buckle was a white skull like the ones on the castle and she also wore black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

It was like looking at a badass Lara Croft with a mix of Tifa from FFVII.

She was **very **hot.

Joy apparently didn't notice us right away, as she was preoccupied with something at one of the stalls. Most likely produce because of the tomato she had in her hand.

"Whoa. Joy's defiantly changed." Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah, I've never seen her wearing such clothing. Back at Ouran, she wore mostly conservative cloths and was more conscience about her looks. Now, she can take out a group of soldiers without breaking a sweat."

As Haruhi said that, she pointed to Joy's stomach, where the tight top was able to show her stronger-looking abs.

But just as we were considering finding the others, Joy looked up from the stall and saw us.

And she was not happy.

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

Hikaru was right. I wasn't happy. I had gotten over my 'break-up' two months ago, but I was still upset about being called a monster to completely let the whole event go. After Liz and Tsubaki found me in the garden, the girls and I returned to my apartment while Soul and Kid kept Black*Star occupied. I wanted to burn the cloths that I got from my mission, but Liz convinced me to keep them, although I did give her a couple of garments.

Anyway, we left just in time as Haruhi arrived home, trying to piece together on what had happened that night. I felt bad leaving Haruhi like this, but my work here was done and I had to get back to Death City. Ok, and to get away from Hikaru and the club as well.

It wasn't until 20 minutes into the plane ride that I remembered my debt and began to curse. Thankfully, Liz got Kid to pay it off before we left. I just wished he'd pay off Haruhi's debt as well. Anyway, I forgot to tell you. Just before we boarded the plane, I took the time to eat Kazuo's soul. Although I wished I'd waited until home. After our return and my making a report to Lord Death, all of my 87 souls I had collected over the years were confiscated because the club caught sight of us.

So you can see the second reason I wasn't happy to see the club, even though Haruhi was here.

I was a bit shocked at the sight of her and Kaoru. But when my gaze fell on Hikaru, bitterness and rage filled me. I, if the saying's right, can hold a grudge like a nun and that was heavy on Hikaru. As much as I wanted to beat him up, I had to go before Tamaki and the others find me. But as I turned to leave for the academy, I felt a familiar weight on my hip.

"Joy-Chan!"

Ok, I have gotten more pride when I returned home, so I was embarrassed when Honey hung on my hip in public. It was ok at Ouran, but here at Death City I have a reputation to keep. So I couldn't help but flinch as my dignity got stabbed. Especially since shortly after Honey called my nickname, Tamaki heard and glomped me, killing my dignity even more.

"My baby girl! Daddy's found you at last! Daddy's finally here, my darling baby!"

"Uh….ok. Now can you please get off me? You're making a scene." I said bluntly, embarrassed as hell.

But Tamaki and Honey refused to let me go, although Honey had more dignity than Tamaki. I couldn't be more mortified as the rest of the club gathered around me as some of the townsfolk would look and whisper to each other. Thankfully, Mori managed to pry the two off of me before I could beat Tamaki off myself. And I was willing to beat him to the full extent to prove that.

"If I may suggest: Shall we go someplace else to continue this reunion?"

Kyoya's voice, even with my bitter shell, still sends shivers down my spine. But I didn't mind him coming.

It was Hikaru I didn't want any part with.

My glare made him know that I had still not forgiven him about his words. I wasn't even sorry for the cringe he made as he saw me. No doubt he still thought of me as a monster.

"Joy-Chan. Why did you go away?" Honey asked, giving the puppy eyes.

I knew why he was giving them: to get whatever he wanted and to change the crowd's opinion of the situation. I grew stronger in my resistance to Honey's charm over the months, but he still won me over and I answered him.

"There was no more reason for me to stay at Ouran. Death City is my home and my mission is complete."

I know I sounded like an automaton saying that, but I was trying to piece together what the hell was going on while maintaining whatever dignity I had left. Thankfully, Haruhi came to my rescue.

"We were worried about you when you disappeared during that night. So Tamaki-Sempai booked a flight for all of us to come here and find you. I wanted to stay home and let you be, but the Sempai's won't leave the subject alone."

"That's ok, Haruhi. I know they dangled your debt in front of your face to do this. I take it they provided you with a passport too?" I answered her, even though it was harsh.

"Oh, Joy! What have we here?"

My spine stiffened as I recognized Lord Death's voice.

"L-L-Lord Death! W-what brings you out here?"

Even in my bitter state, I still had a great respect to Lord Death that sometimes made my words stumble in nervousness.

"Oh, I was looking for some students while Deathscythe keeps an eye on the school for me. They're out for truancy."

I had a feeling that one of the students AWOL was Black*Star. His ego was prone to do such things. Poor Tsubaki. It was then that Lord Death noticed again the club.

"Oh! It's the Ouran Academy Host Club. It has certainly been a while since I've heard about you. Oh! But I'm being rude. I am Death, though most people refer to me as 'Lord Death' or 'Shinigami' to some. I am the headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy and Death the Kid's father. What brings all of you to Death City?"

I could believe that Lord Death was actually taking this calmly. These were the people that got my souls confiscated and put me through Hell with that damned debt for four months. Not to mention my slightly-ex-boyfriend.

Ok. So I was still unsure what the hell our relationship was.

All I was thinking about was how to get out of this. That was when Tamaki spoke, straightened up and acting princely again.

"My lord, Death. The Ouran Host Club is here to see Miss Cress and try and bring her back to Japan. There has been some confusion and misunderstanding on Christmas Eve and we wish to set things right."

I rolled my eyes at Tamaki's statement as Lord Death answered him.

"I am sorry. But Joy's one of my best Weapons and in these dire times, I can't afford to lose any of my students and staff. You see boys, and Miss Fujioka, we're at war with a terrible organization called 'Arachnophobia,' who wish to spread terror and madness across the world using the monsters known as 'Kishin'. Besides, the choice is Joy's alone."

I answered right away.

"I'm staying and continuing my work as a Weapon. The more Weapons and Meisters you have, the better, sir."

It was then that Tamaki said the words that would revive the nightmare of Ouran.

"Then, sir, how about we move the Host Club to Death City?"


	13. The Club Continues: Part 1

**Chapter 13**

**The Club Continues-Settlement**

_Sorry I took so long everybody. I was taking a vacation because the contest ended in October, earlier than schedualed. The Weapon Hostess placed 2nd in Best Comedy, Crossover, and Original Story. For all of the result of the other stories that were in the contest, please see my bio._

_Also, I need help. I have little plan on what to do for the second half and I may take a long time for me to come up with something. Seriously, I never expected this story to become so popular. If anyone has any ideas the want me to think over for this story, feel free to tell me._

_I do not own Soul Eater or OHSHC. Just Joy and other OC's._

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

The Host Club? Moving here? This has got to be a joke. This is a town where people were serious about life and what is going on out in the real world, and these clowns wanted to bring in their fantasy world? I was relieved when Lord Death spoke on the matter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Suoh, but there's no use for a host club at the DWMA. And I have also been informed of your prices. Not many people here can afford your products. There are even people who think that a host club is a form of male prostitution."

Ok. I had to laugh right there. The look on Tamaki's face was priceless! Of course, at the sound Lord Death's last words sent him to sulk in a corner of a building like at the club. The Hitachiin Twins laughed it up as Mori and Honey just gave blank stares, while I couldn't tell what Kyoya's emotion was thanks from the glare of his glasses. Haruhi, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh along with me.

It was then that Kyoya spoke to Lord Death.

"We can adjust our prices should we be allowed to set up shop for your students, making it affordable thanks to the information of our former Hostess who is a native here. As for the _'Lads of the Night'_ thoughts, we can explain that the club exists only to give appropriate company to improve morale and shall not sell our bodies to do so. Again, this can be explained by Miss Cress."

I folded my arms as I spoke to Kyoya, no longer the timid little girl in disguise and no longer having a cover to keep.

"And what makes you so sure I will return to the club? In case you've forgotten, Mr. Ootori, that my debt has been repaid in full thanks to Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Not to mention the fact that I am now back on the career track as the Hunter of the DWMA with a reputation to keep as well. Even if I wanted to go back to the club, I can't keep hours if I have a 'hunt' to attend to and I can't afford to miss a hunt."

The club looked at me curiously before Kyoya spoke to counter my statement.

"That is true, Miss Cress. But after your abrupt departure, you left us with a mass number of customers who hassled us with questions with the reason for your departure, demands to get you back, as well as demands for your address so they could find you, which we denied knowing they would not expect the other half of the Maternal Hostess should they had come here."

"In other words, you owe us for keeping your secret from the clients, Joy." Kaoru chimed in.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And my 'hunting trips'?"

"You will be free to leave the club to go hunting as long as you let one of us know that you would not be able to attend club activities that day. But we will request that you partake in club activities at least three days a week." Kyoya replied.

I was beginning to mentally curse, forgetting about Kyoya's uncanny ability to rope one into whatever plan the club was forming. Hopefully, Lord Death's refusal would bypass it.

Haruhi looked to Lord Death and spoke.

"Knowing that the others would persist in this, why not give the club week-long trial run? If it doesn't work, then the club can't establish itself for the summer."

"And how can I judge this, Miss Fujioka?"

"Well. We can have customers fill out a survey, which we can deliver to you."

I gave Haruhi a dumbfounded look. I thought she was on my side. I looked to Lord Death, hoping that the answer was still no. I didn't get the answer I wanted.

"Hmm…Alright. I will allow a testing trial for the week. And if the students agree with the idea of such a club and morale is raised by the end of the week, then the Ouran Host Club can stay for the summer."

I couldn't believe it. Lord Death was actually 'supporting' the club to station themselves in Death City and will allow them to set up shop at the DWMA.

"M-milord! You're not actually considering a time trial, are you?"

"Actually, Joy. I am. With Asura and Arachnophobia still one step ahead of us and no one having an edge, morale has been lower than the Grand Canyon as of late. If this club can turn everyone's spirits around, then it will affect everyone's hunts in a positive way."

I wanted to protest greatly, but I was also smart enough to know not to urge a matter with Lord Death now interested in the idea. I had heard stories about students being sent to asylums when they infuriate or push him too far.

In the end, I had no choice but to submit.

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

**Ten Minutes Later…**

I could see that Joy had reluctantly surrendered to the idea of the club temporarily moving to Death City. With Tamaki's proposal, I was wondering what has gotten into him when he said it. Apparently despite Joy's dark look, she's still his 'baby daughter' in his own eyes. And I was also pretty sure that Joy would've refused to be our hostess again had not Kyoya replaced her old debt with a new one. One where she has to serve 1,000 clients to get out of the club.

But what I was most concerned about was my relationship with Joy and how it affected her when I called her a monster. After Lord Death left, she refused to acknowledge my existence as she continued her grocery shopping. Of course, the boss continued to chatter about how great it would be that the club has gotten together again. Needless to say, the rest of us understood why Joy was so annoyed.

As she finished her list, a thought came to her mind. She turned to us and spoke.

"Where exactly are you guys staying? There's no five-star hotels around here for you to stay."

Tamaki answered her.

"Why, we would be staying with you, darling Joy. With the six months of separation, we need to inform you of the new rules and policies that have been taken into effect since you left us." She then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh…I only have three guest bedrooms and I am sure it wouldn't be enough."

But Kyoya blew her off, again.

"Then the rest of us can go to a different hotel while Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru stay with you. They can have your guest bedroom while you share your room with Haruhi."

We could tell right away that Joy wanted to punch Kyoya in the face, but had to restrain herself due to the fact that such an offence could result in another confiscation of the souls she had collected thus far.

"Why Haruhi and the twins? Why not just Haruhi?"

"Because Haruhi may leave out a detail or two and who better to stay with you than the Hitachiin twins?"

Ok. Even I knew that it was a lie. Probably saying it to get us to stay with Joy. This was fine with me. I needed to get her to forgive me and get back together with her. But from the look of things that may take some convincing.

"Very well. But be prepared for small spaces and low income items." Joy muttered as she continued down the road, where me, Kaoru, and Haruhi separated from the club.

Much to the distaste of Tamaki who had to be dragged away by Mori.

It took ten minutes before we were at the outskirts of the city and stopped in front of a white farmhouse with a covered porch out front. There was a trimmed lawn surrounding it with a wire fence surrounding the property. It was completely different from the buildings that made Death City, but it was a pleasant difference. It was big enough to house a family of five, so it should house three guests just fine even if Kaoru and I would prefer separate rooms.

Walking down the concrete pathway, Joy pulled out a set of keys from her pocket to unlock the front door.

"Two of you will have to settle for sleeping bags. There are two beds in this house and one of them may be enough for Haruhi in size."

Kaoru and I both knew that she meant us. No matter. We can import a bed from the nearest furniture store.

When we entered the house, my brother and I were amazed at the size of the house. It was smaller than what we were used to, and this was the first floor. As we explored the house, we saw that the first floor consisted of five rooms. A kitchen, a bathroom, a dining room, a living room, and an empty spare room. As Joy unloaded the groceries with Haruhi, Kaoru and I made our way up the stairs next to the empty room and found four more bedrooms. One room was clearly used as storage, while two of the rooms looked like normal bedrooms.

"So this is a commoner's house. Seems small." Kaoru muttered to me.

I glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything that would insult Joy. Even if this house is the size of our greenhouse, the wrong thing will set her off."

"TOO LATE!"

Kaoru and I turned on our heels to find Joy _and_ Haruhi quivering with rage. We ended up spending the afternoon being chased by two angry girls as they tried to catch and beat us up.

At the end of the day, Kaoru and I were covered in bruises as we directed the delivery men to place our furniture in our chosen rooms. Kaoru decided he was going to take the room on the first floor, while I took he empty room on the second floor. Much to Joy's annoyance.

Haruhi decided to help Joy cook so as she wouldn't ruin whatever dish she was making and poison us. I watched the two girls, particularly Joy, cook while Kaoru greeted the rest of the club at the door. I knew that Joy was still angry about what had happened, but I was surprised at how my words changed her. She was never so dark and cold, though she was still weak to Honey-sempai's charm.

But I knew that charm isn't going to help me get her to forgive me. And from what I had seen, that wound was just as a scar like the one over her eye. She was even trying to keep herself from punching Tamaki with his constant blathering. She had more control in the past, but now she was shaking with rage again and the rest of us were hoping that she wouldn't turn into a scythe and take of the boss' head.

After the club explored the house, Tamaki and the others returned to their hotel while Me, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Joy cleaned up and headed for bed. But I couldn't sleep right away. My thoughts were too focused on Joy. I then dared myself to get up, sneak down the hall, and peered into Joy's room, careful not to let the moonlight touch her closed eyes.

I frowned sadly as I gazed at my ex-lover's sleeping form. I had done so much damage and I hadn't even scratched the surface. I held the pendent that I had given her in Tokyo, now repaired, in my hand as I gazed at Joy for what seemed to be hours before I finally became drowsy. Reluctantly, I left Joy's door and returned to my own bed. I continued to hold the pendent, gazing at it before I finally fell asleep. But not before making a promise.

"No matter what, Joy. I will get you to hear how sorry I really am."

* * *

><p><em>The house I described is actually based off the house I grew up in. My family and I moved to our new home in '98, just three acres away. Our current house my parents built. Our old one was the family farm's and part of my grandparents propterty. But I still loved it there. Now it's my uncle's house.<em>

_Please review._


	14. The Club Continues: Part 2

**Chapter 14**

**The Club Continues: Part 2**

**Different World, Different Rules**

_Hello. I'm back. Here's part 2 of a three part section of the fic._

_Also, I've done some research and, sorry ladies, Host Clubs are illegal in the USA. T_T_

_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor Soul Eater._

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

I woke with dread the morning after the Host Club found me again, knowing that this was the day that they would set up shop at the DWMA. Not only would I be a hostess again, but I have to be the one to be the club's _guide_ to Death City. Before I went to bed, I sent a mass text to my friends in the academy and told them what was happening. I was grateful that Maka used her Maka Chop on Black*Star and Soul. Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki seemed sympathetic. And as for Patty, well…she doesn't really care unless the club plans to bring in giraffes into the club.

Slowly, I got up, grabbed the day's clothes, and took a shower. As I made waffles for the twins, Haruhi, and myself, I debated on whether or not to food poison Hikaru's waffles. But I had to hold back knowing that Lord Death would not be happy if he heard I had purposely poisoned a rich guest. I was still hurt about what happened at Christmas and I didn't want to speak to Hikaru anytime soon. But I could tell that he wanted to talk to me. I'm not stupid, just stubborn.

Since it was six in the morning, I had to wake Haruhi and Kaoru up in order to get an early start. It was summer and Summer Vacation started two days prior, so I don't have to worry about classes. Of course, I have to explain a few things to the club, especially about _Stein_. I asked Kaoru to wake Hikaru, saying I was busy with breakfast and planning the itinerary.

I had just finished making breakfast when all three of them came down, still in their pajamas. Haruhi was in pink flannel pants and a white camisole. Both Kaoru and Hikaru were both shirtless, with Kaoru wearing tan shorts and Hikaru wearing blue. I read my newspaper as we ate, checking up on the latest news.

"How's the weather looking?" Haruhi asked, breaking the ice.

I flipped to the weather section and answered her.

"Sunny as usual. I recommend all of you to put some sunscreen on so that you won't get sunburned."

"And what are we doing today, Joy?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll tell you when we meet up with Tamaki and the others. That way, I won't have to say the schedule twice. Plus, I'm still going over the details."

Hikaru said nothing. I read his soul and I could easily tell that he was struggling to talk to me. I guessed that he didn't how'd his words could change a person. But I knew that he never knew the rest of the real me from the start. Just what he saw that wasn't hidden behind a mask.

After breakfast, I placed the dishes in the dishwasher and started it before we left. We then met up with Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya at the market where they found me. Like before, Honey clinged to me while calling my nickname.

"Joy-Chan!"

I was glad that Honey looked like a kid. Otherwise I'd die of embarrassment.

"Nice to see you too, Honey." I managed to say.

After I managed to pry Honey off of me and avoid Tamaki's attempt to glomp me, I spoke to the club.

"Ok. It's best to get to the academy first. If you intend to start a Host Club for the Meisters and Weapons, then it's best to find a vacant room in the academy itself. Hopefully, Kid might have found the place."

"That's Lord Death's son, right?" Honey asked me.

I nodded.

"I texted my friends from the academy and they agreed to help with either the tour or the moving."

"You mean those guys from the party, right? Maka Albarn and the others?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded as I spotted two familiar figures coming down the streets. It was Maka and Soul.

"Here they are now."

I planned to meet them since we both meet in the market at the same time on the way to school. So I planned on having them help me though this. They were dressed in their usual clothing and Maka was the first to wave me down.

"Joy! We're here!"

I flagged them over.

"Great! We just got here!"

As soon as they got close, I turned to the Host Club.

"In case any of you have forgotten, this is Maka Albarn and her Weapon partner, Soul Eater."

It was then that I noticed that Tamaki gave a look toward Soul that meant that he recognized him.

"Soul Eater?"

He then sped up to my fellow scythe and stood about three inches away from him.

"Now I recognize you! You're the great Soul Evans!"

The Club, Maka and Soul, and myself gawked at Tamaki. The only ones who didn't make a face were stoic Mori and Kyoya.

"You know this guy, boss?" Hikaru asked, pointing to Soul.

Kyoya answered with his usual coolness, and I don't mean 'Cool' cool.

"I'm surprised that you haven't heard of the youngest son and piano prodigy of the Evans family. But then again, with what I have heard, Mr. Evans does not wish to be recognized."

"You said a mouthful, dude." Soul said bluntly.

It was then that Tamaki clasped Souls hands and went into fanboy mode.

"Mr. Evans. I am a dedicated fan of your playing as a musician and a fellow pianist. It would be an honor if we could play a duet during our stay."

I pried him away from Soul.

"Ok. That's enough, Tamaki. You're freaking us all out."

My words struck Tamaki hard, for he went into an alley to sulk. I then turned my attention to Soul.

"Sorry about him, Soul. I guess your piano playing is still legendary among the wealthy."

Soul snorted as he grinned, waving his hand as he looked away.

"Don't worry about it, Joy."

I then turned to the club.

"Soul is Maka's Weapon partner and a scythe like me. Maka's father is Lord Death's current personal Death Scythe. So in a way, he's the Vice Principal of the academy."

"Although totally useless, if I may add." Maka spoke up.

I know that Maka is on cold terms with her father. After all, the man had been unfaithful to his wife and the mother of Maka. But the thing is that Spirit Albarn loves his family, especially Maka, dearly. Unfortunately, not enough to stay faithful and to prevent a divorce.

"Anyway… Let's head to the academy and see to whatever room Kid found."

I led the club, with Mori carrying a depressed Tamaki, up the stairs to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Although we had to take breaks for the club in getting up the stairs. The twins and Tamaki, who was finally able to walk on his own, were wheezing once we reached the top of the stairs. Even Haruhi was exhausted.

Seeing that neither Maka, Soul, nor myself were tired, Hikaru spoke out in complaint.

"Why aren't you guys tired?"

Maka answered that one, thankfully.

"Well. We go to school here every day of the school year. So we're used to walking up the steps."

Then Soul spoke.

"If you can't get up the steps without exhausting yourselves, then you are in no shape to fight something that can kill you and eat your soul."

I folded my arms and decided to talk a bit about the academy, allowing the weaker members of the club to rest.

"Let me explain a few things about the DWMA. First, do not make any commoners comments here. Here, no one is judge by wealth or by family like Ouran. This is a place not only for education, but to train what I think if we need to be called the 'Warrior Class'. We train the body as well as the mind, for we must remember the first principle of the DWMA."

Maka recited the principle.

"'A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.' "In other words, to have a powerful soul, your bodies must be in peak condition and have calm, quick minds."

I nodded.

"Exactly. And if you say things aloud about the 'conditions' we live in, it could-no, CAN be translated as an insult. And the students here will not only pay back in verbal abuse, but physical as well. Almost half the school is a Weapon and may use their blades or whatever they are to protest greatly."

All but Kyoya and Mori shivered at the thought of outraging the potential cliental of the academy as I continued to speak.

"Second, don't expect everyone to flock here like the customer's back home. As Lord Death had stated yesterday, not everyone has heard of a Host Club. In fact, I've done some research when I first joined the club and learned that Host Clubs_ are _illegal in the United States. But because this is Lord Death, you are allowed to operate as long as you don't cause trouble and alert outside authorities."

Nearly the entire club deadpanned at learning that Host Clubs were illegal in the States. Tamaki practically was on the verge of fainting upon learning that what is done normal at home could make him a criminal. I continued on with my 'lessons'.

"The students will be contacted via text or letter regarding the club and what it does. But, as I had said before, it will still take a while for customers to come. Thankfully, I have asked a few people to check the club out and 'evaluate' it. If they find it acceptable, they will pass the word to their friends and the chance of having more customers will increase."

"Sounds like you've been a busy bee planning all of this. It almost makes me worry about my role in the club." Kyoya spoke, his monotone voice hiding the fact that he was both impressed and threatened by my knowledge.

"There's one more thing to talk about. Don't accept any challenges to fight. Especially by a kid named Black*Star. Here, fights are, in a way, a form of training. But the students are stronger than you, although I am not sure with Honey and Mori. But if anyone challenges you to a fight, walk away."

"JOY CRESS! HUNTRESS OF THE DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY! I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" A familiar shout called out from above.

All of us looked up and saw Black*Star standing on one of the points of the academy's red spikes, again. I groaned in annoyance as the others, save Maka and Soul, looked up in confusion.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Seriously? He's challenging you again?" Soul asked in disbelief, not that I blame him.

Maka sighed. "You better get this over with. Soul and I can explain to the club more."

I thanked Maka and stepped forward. I could hear the sound of Tamaki's disbelieved stuttering as Maka and Soul lead them away.

"This way. Best to give them room."

As soon as the others were out of the courtyard, Black*Star jumped down with a smirk on his face. The same egotistical, idiotic one he wore every day.

"Today's the day, Joy. I'm gonna beat you and I, Black*Star, will be crowned the greatest warrior in the academy."

I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams, Black*Star. When are you gonna learn that no matter how many times you challenge me, I still beat you?"

Black*Star huffed and got into his battle stance.

"A few minor setbacks but don't worry. You're gonna lose today."

I jerked my neck, making a cracking sound, and cracked my knuckles.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

Upon hearing this dork's call to challenge Joy to a fight, I wanted to be the one to punch his lights out. But none of us could believe that she accepted the challenge like it was nothing. Maka and Soul lead us out of the way to the academy's doors and offered us to go inside, but we refused. Tamaki was in a state of shock that his 'baby girl' was getting into a fight. Kyoya, Honey-_sempai _and Mori-_sempai_ watched with interest. Haruhi, Kaoru, and I were dumbfounded, but not like the boss was.

It was then that we heard an unfamiliar voice speak from the doors of the academy.

"Ah. I take it Joy and Black*Star are at it again?"

We turned our attention only to cry out in shock, although the boss screamed, as we found the owner of the voice was a…zombie. He had black hair tied in short dreadlocks, which were held back by a white ski hat. A white sleeveless shirt and baggy pants. He had a hole in the middle of his forehead, tattoos on his arms, and pale blue skin.

We all froze in shock at the sight of this gargantuan corpse, but Soul and Maka felt quite differently about him.

"Oh. Hey, Sid. Are you gonna supervise the fight?" Maka asked nonchalantly.

"Of course. When I was alive I always made sure that kids don't kill each other in these battles."

We all looked at Maka and Soul, the zombie walking ahead a bit from us as Black*Star and Joy charged at each other with swift movements. Managing to pry my eyes off the zombie, I turned my attention to Joy. She wasn't in her Weapon form and hadn't called that strange shadow I saw the night she left. Instead, she fought with her fists as if she were a normal person.

I watched as Black*Star furiously tried to strike at least one blow on Joy, but the redhead was too swift for his arms and toyed with him by dodging his attacks, completely unfazed.

"Such is the power of a two-star Weapon."

I turned to my right to find that the voice this time was Maka, who was also watching the fight with intense eyes.

"Soul and I are one-star class, which is the lowest rank for a Weapon-Meister pair. The highest rank is a three-star rank. So Joy's more powerful than Black*Star. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets promoted to three-star Weapon soon."

As we watch, Maka spoke to me.

"You know. It will be harder for you to adjust to our world of shadows than it was for Joy in your 'world of light'. Here, we fight for survival and peace. We take our roles seriously and sometimes, that can get us down. If you want to stay and make-up with her, you're gonna have to learn every detail of her life without the mask. And for you to do that, you must learn about your clients. We can't all live in the same world as you do, but we are content. But if you wish to bring Joy back into your world, you're gonna have a long road ahead. I just hope you'll both be satisfied at the end."

I understood Maka perfectly. If I want Joy to be mine again, I'll have to start at the beginning. By studying her dark and complex world. And that's a promise.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's not much of a chapter, but please review.<em>


	15. The Club Continues: Part 3

**Chapter 15**

**The Club Continues:**

**The Club's Secret Oath**

_Super sorry for the long wait. Major writer's block in plot development. But now I have a villan and some drama~. For now, enjoy the final part of "The Club Continues." Sorry for it being so short._

_I do not own Soul Eater or Ouran High School Host Club. Just Joy and any future OC's._

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

It didn't take much for me to take out Black*Star in both strength and time. Even though Black*Star was a master in Soul Charge, I was still more silent and strategic than him. I finished the job by grabbing the assassin's torso with my legs, and after a spin in the air to gain speed, released Black*Star in a powerful throw to the ground, creating a crater in the ground. I landed on my feet with grace.

After I kicked Black*Star's ass, I approached the club, who was still in shock at the fight that took place. After all, they only knew only once half of me at Ouran. I looked to Sid and spoke.

"Sorry about the cobblestone, Sid. You know as well as I do that Black*Star has hard head."

My zombie teacher laughed as he walked over to Black*Star's body.

"Don't worry, Artemis. I'll see if I can get the idiot to leave you alone for at least a month. From the look of the damage you've done, he'll be hospitalized for a week. You must've been holding back."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey. I wasn't trying to kill him. Just letting him know that I'm still stronger than him."

As Sid left with Black*Star over his shoulder, I turned to the club as Maka and Soul approached me.

"Another victory for Joy Artemis Cress." Soul spoke.

I smirked at him as Maka sighed.

"I don't know if we can find anyone who can beat you at a fight."

I laughed.

"Let them try. I'm always looking for a challenge."

I then heard my cell phone play _Resonance_ and answered it.

"Joy, here. Oh. Hey, Kid. Did you find a room in the academy? Uh-huh. Well, I'm sure they'll bring their own furniture. Hmm-mmm. I'll have you talk to them about symmetry. Just tell me where the room is. Dance Studio #13? Ok. See you in a bit."

I hung up my plum cell phone and looked to the club.

"That was Death the Kid. He's found an empty room for the club. Follow me."

As I passed the stunned club, Kyoya spoke in his usual bland, yet interested tone.

"So your middle name is Artemis, then?"

I nodded as I walked on; secretly surprised that Super-Hacker Kyoya Ootori didn't know my middle name.

"Some of the teachers here would rather call me by 'Artemis' than 'Joy.' It makes it sound dignified."

Then, just as I was about to reach for the door, said door opened up on its own and Tsubaki came out.

"Oh! Joy. Have you seen Black*Star anywhere? He ran off on me and we're supposed to go to Beijing today to -!"

Tsubaki froze as she saw the club, or to be more specific, Mori. I had to smirk as I saw my fellow Weapon blush at the sight of the 'Wild Type' host (the second title I learned while I was at Ouran.)

"O-oh. H-Hello, Mr. Morinozuka."

I stifled a giggle as I saw Mori smile as he spoke to Tsubaki for the first time since Christmas.

"It's 'Mori'."

Tsubaki's blush deepened in shade was cut short when Soul spoke.

"Uh, Tsubaki. Weren't you looking for your Meister? Sid was taking him to the infirmary after he stupidly challenged Joy again."

That got Tsubaki out of her trance. Bowing at a rapid place, Tsubaki apologized for her sudden departure as she took off to the infirmary. Looking from the corner of my eye, I could see Kyoya writing something in his little black book of Doom. What exactly was he planning with Tsubaki? My guess was that he was making a note to profile the academy's students.

Shrugging my shoulders and telling myself to worry about it later, I motioned the club to follow me.

Chan." Honey asked me as he held his bunny along the way.

I answered him.

"That was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a weapon like me. Her partner, unfortunately, is Black*Star."

"Nakatsukasa. I've heard that name before. They are a renowned family of Japanese Demon Weapons, am I right?" Kyoya asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, but don't ask me about her family life. She never told me. All I know of her family other than that is that her older brother had become a Kishin and she had to be the one to defeat him. Got a new Weapon mode out of the ordeal."

I fell silent for a moment before I spoke in a softer tone.

"Even if her brother was a Kishin, I still feel sorry for Tsubaki. She's the kind of girl you don't want to have to go through a scenario like that."

I didn't need to look at the club to know they were stunned at what Tsubaki went through. And I didn't even tell them the whole story. I wouldn't know what Kyoya was thinking about, that's for sure. But what about Mori? I didn't dare turn to face him to find out. Shaking the solemn out of me, I spoke.

"Come on. Don't want to make Kid wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later, at the Dance Studio…<strong>_

As expected, Kid was in frenzy over the length of the studio's dance curtains. Filing her nails near the center of the studio was Liz and playing with a paper giraffe was Patty. All three of them were in their usual attire. As we entered the room, I announced the room to the club.

"Here's where you will set up temporary shop. No one really uses this Dance Studio anymore other than for storage. But everything that was here has been sent to a proper storage facility."

The club gawked in amazement at the size of the studio. It was the size of a gymnasium, both in height and in length, with bleachers and locker rooms adjoining it. The room was smoky grey with black and white checkered flooring. There were pillars around the circumference of the room that were black as soot. Above was a simple chandelier. Nothing fancy, but something to give the room good lighting when people are in the room.

"What's with this place and black-and-white coloring?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya answered for everyone, leaving me to hail Kid and the Thompson sisters.

"I believe that due to the fact that the entire city and the academy itself were built by Lord Death and the people have a very high respect for him, a gothic-inspired environment is expected and the people who live here are well-adapted to the sense of macabre in the air."

I looked back and spoke as I saw Tamaki in a fit like he was having an aneurism.

"And princely Tamaki just can't handle the Culture Shock."

As Honey and Mori worked on getting Tamaki to recover and Kyoya doing his calculations, Haruhi spoke up.

"I'm surprised your school had thirteen dance studios. Is dancing a required study?"

I shook my head.

"No. The title 'Dance Studio' is actually a fancy way of calling the rookie's training room. Dance Studios here at this academy can work as they are named, but they're mostly for combat practice for beginning Meisters and Weapons."

"She's right, you know." Liz spoke up, finally looking up from her nails. "It's mostly about combat no matter how you phrase it."

I looked at Kid, who was making final symmetric calculations.

"Is everything ok, Kid?"

Kid was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes. In every shape and form," he then with into fan-boy mode, "this room has perfect symmetry for the club!"

Liz and I rolled our eyes in unison.

Kaoru spoke.

"What's with this kid and symmetry?"

"Long story." Liz and I answered at the same time.

I then turned my full attention to the club.

"Ok. Now that you've inspected the room, feel free to look up and buy furniture from the town. We may not have much in what you guys are used to, but for this crowd, it'll do."

I then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well, I need to get going. I scheduled a job at noon and I gotta go keep it."

Maka spoke.

"It's that job in Brazil, right?"

"Yeah. And my plane leaves in twenty minutes. If I leave now, I can make it with a few minutes to spare." I answered.

"Then we'll handle the fort here." Soul answered simply.

I then turned around and held my arm up in a farewell gesture.

"I'll see ya when I get back. Just take things slow, ok? Culture Shock, remember?"

I then left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With the club…<em>**

After Joy left, Patty spoke up in her usual child-like innocence.

"She still not smiling like she used to?"

The DWMA students sighed at the younger Thompson sister, unknowingly gaining the attention of the club.

"Still not like she used to." Liz answered.

Haruhi looked to Maka and Soul and asked.

"What do you mean? We saw her smile a couple of times today."

Soul shook his head.

"Those were her 'Adrenaline-Rush' smiles. Even in an easy fight, Joy's an adrenaline junkie. However, we've never seen her truly smile since Christmas."

"Joy-Chan hasn't smiled like that since?" Honey asked sincerely.

"Nope! ^^" Patty chimed, still acting goofy as usual.

"Yeah. And to be honest, it's been even more depressing since she turned into…you know." Maka replied.

Soul added in with his usual attitude.

"An emo-Goth who is looking to beat up every Kishin she can find with an attitude problem?"

The response to that question was one Maka-Chop.

Hikaru held his breath in shock. His Joy hasn't smiled in that long? It didn't take long before his fist began to shake in distraught. Just how much psychological damage had his words caused? The sound of Tamaki's voice made him realize that he wasn't the only one thinking of their former Hostess.

"Host Club. Private meeting."

Hearing this, the club got together in a huddle away from the confused DWMA students. Once the club was assembled, Tamaki spoke.

"Everyone. I'd like for us to make a pact."

"A pact?" The twins asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to make us stay here longer?" Haruhi muttered.

Tamaki spoke.

"I won't deny that we'd be staying longer than expected. But as the Ouran Academy Host Club, it is our job to make sure that every girl is happy. And right now, Joy is our main target in this endeavor. So, while we are here, we must do all we can to make sure that our Joy can truly smile again!"

Haruhi wanted to protest, knowing Joy would rather would be left alone. But even she couldn't return to Japan knowing that her friend is in such a state. And looking at Hikaru, who was just as depressed earlier, now determined in siding with Tamaki, Haruhi decided to cast her vote with the others.

The Host Club then vowed that until school starts, they would not leave Death City until Joy Artemis Cress could smile happily again.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Intermission's Done! Now on to the Death City arc!<em>

_If anyone has any ideas on what I should do for the future in this fic, PM me ASAP! I don't wanna fade out again. _

_Please review and DO NOT FLAME!_


	16. Jungle Hunt

**Chapter 16**

**Jungle Hunt**

_Whoo-hoo! Finally! After months of writer's blockage, I have finally updated 'The Weapon Hostess!' Yay! And it is thanks to a combination of reviewer suggestions, Tomb Raider games, and Soul Eater NOT!_

_I would like to thank Anon for suggesting what Joy would be doing in Brazil._

_The Brazil section was heavily inspired by Tomb Raider: Underworld. The substance she finds, however, is not the exact same as in TR: Underworld._

_I also will be bringing in characters from Soul Eater Not! into this fic. Perhaps a certain trio could be the club's first customers? XD_

_I will also be introducing to the main villain of this fic. If you figure out what she is, I will tell you her name before the next chapter (If you are a member of this site and have PM, that is. Can't talk to ya if you are anonymous.)_

**_All my fans: Goddammit! Just start the fic already!_**

**_Me: Ok, ok! Sheesh! I'm just excited._**

_I do not own Soul Eater/Soul Eater NOT!, Ouran High School Host Club, Tomb Raider: Underworld, and actual mythology. I own only the OC's._

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

The club wasted no time in getting the studio together. We immediately went and ordered furniture associated to our tastes yet not so "foreign" that we'd seem like Martians to the students of the DWMA. I convinced Kyoya to put the furniture on mine, Kaoru's, and Tamaki's accounts when he was summing up the bill. If I was going to get Joy back, one of the last things I want to do is to give her an even larger debt.

As we were setting up, I noticed that Haruhi had some books in her possession and was reading in between jobs. The looked like…textbooks? Kaoru and I approached Haruhi and asked the question in unison.

"What are you reading, Haruhi?"

Having put up with our antics for a while now, Haruhi calmly spoke up while continuing to read.

"I'm learning more about Joy's life as a Weapon as well as about the DWMA itself. Maka said she'd come by later to talk about it."

I would have to admit that it was a good idea to study up on the subject. There was so much I wanted to know about Joy, but her venomous gaze kept me at a distance. Getting close to her again would be like crossing a room where the floor is covered with broken glass. I had to tread lightly if I was going to get her back.

"Mind if I read what you finish?" I asked Haruhi.

She nodded knowingly as she continued to read.

As the studio work continued, I couldn't help but look out the large glass window and down towards Death City. It was quite a view, but I had one thing in mind.

"I wonder how Joy's doing in Brazil."

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

My friends were right. I was an adrenaline junkie. Once I got to Brazil, I wasted no time in taking the motorcycle I got a while back and make my way to the Amazon. According to the job description, a Kishin had been spotted attacking villagers outside the boarder of the rainforest before returning to the jungle, souls or no souls. My guess was that it wasn't strong enough to endure ordinary weaponry and uses the rainforest as a shield of sorts.

At least I didn't have to run into the country's creepy local Death Scythe: Tezca Tlipoca.

I took about an hour and a half before I reached the village where the latest attack happened. I parked my motorcycle outside the village and began to ask questions. I had taken some language classes, but I was relieved to find an interpreter in the village to help me get the details of this Kishin.

Unfortunately, all I got was that it hides in the jungle during the day and attacks different villages at night. But I did manage to find out something from the interpreter.

"I do know of some ruins deep in the rainforest that are home to some of the local wildlife. Maybe you should check there."

I didn't want to waste time, so I got back on my motorcycle and headed off into the rainforest, leaving my interpreter behind.

I loved the wind in my face and the smell of the damp rainforest. Much better than the dry, hot desert or the sickening sweet smell of ignorance. It gave me a chance to clear my head further. Not to mention all the bumps and jumps I made down the trail. Soul was right. I was an adrenaline junkie.

I will admit I wondered what was going through Lord Death's head when he agreed to grant the club a test trial. Was the search for the Kishin Ashura really going that badly? I read some psychology books and it was possible for mood to affect the work place. Bad mood, bad work performance basically. I will also confess that I was curious about how the club could do in an environment completely different from home. But then again, that's what I did six months ago.

I was brought back out of my thoughts when I caught sight of the ruins that the villager told me and the interpreter about. From the size, it could have been a temple once upon a time, but I did not know of any tribes in ancient Brazil. It looked Mayan, but it could be Incan. Maybe even a lost civilization unknown to those outside the Amazon.

I parked my bike at the steps of the temple before I started to sense for a soul. Since I didn't have a meister, I had to take special classes in order to perfect my sight. It was one of the extra wheels I needed since not having a meister practically handicapped me. Since I use much of my own personal power in order to create my shadow, I had never performed advanced moves like 'Witch Hunter' much to my frustration and envy of Maka and Soul. So I had to put those advanced moves on hold and focused on my Soul Perception.

I sensed a powerful soul was close by, slumbering I could only guess. If this Kishin was like a jungle predator, it would be most active at night. So I had to take it out right then and there.

I kept silent as I walked up the temple steps, my footsteps soft and muffled by the rain that started to come down. It was a light sprinkling, so if I was quick, I could leave the rainforest before it got too wet. I held my breath once I reached the entrance of the temple and peered inside. Nothing but darkness. I pulled out a packet of matches and made a makeshift torch before lighting it.

Now that I had light, I scanned the inside of the entrance, the only interesting thing would be the carvings on the wall. Suddenly, the noise outside got louder and I turned around.

"Crap! A storm at the wrong time."

Fearing it would be carried by incoming tides, I returned to my motorcycle and rode it up the stairs before parking it again in the temple entrance. I wasn't going to lose my only vehicle in a flood thousands of miles from home.

Once my bike was set for a quick retreat if needed, I pressed on.

The temple was a lot larger than what it looked on the outside. In the entrance was a spiral stone staircase and it went deeper than what it looked outside. When I finally reached something other than stairs, it turned out to be a dead end. A dead end with a bare pedestal a few feet away from me. Turning on my Soul Perception, I could see the Kishin was a distance past the wall ahead, giving me the impression that there must be a secret panel somewhere.

I felt around the moss-covered stone to find anything that could grant me access; a loose stone, a switch, I'd even go for the old bookcase switch as I circled the room and found just about nothing. But then I looked to the pedestal and got curious. I placed my palm on the top of the pedestal and felt a sticky liquid. Due to the dim lighting, I couldn't see what I was touching well. But I could identify it by the smell of iron.

"Is this…blood?"

Unfortunately after I said it, a six-inch spike shot from the pedestal and through the center of my right hand. I cried out in pain as the spike slide through my hand and retreated seconds later. I cradled my right hand which now had a bleeding gaping hole in the center. "Damn it! That hurts!" I batted my tears away as I hear the sound of stone scraping against one another, causing me to turn my head and find that the passage that was blocked was now opening.

I turned my head back to the pedestal and noticed it now had glowing red symbols on it. It took me a second to figure it out.

"So. Blood's the key to gain entry. I wonder what else await me in this place."

I opened my fanny pack and got out my first aid kit. After sewing my hand together, painful patch-job by the way, I wrapped my palm in a white bandage. I knew I was going to have to see a doctor soon, but right now I had a Kishin to kill.

I pressed on after putting my kit away. This corridor was an improvement from the staircase, though it still curved towards the left in a spiral fashion. Fortunately, there was a light that lit from the end of the tunnel. What I saw was nothing like I had ever seen.

The tunnel ended into a large chamber about what may be a mile from the surface, maybe even longer. It had Amazonian-esque statues surrounding it: a snake, a spider, a scorpion, and some sort of bird. I could say looked like a crow or a raven, but those were found in North America. Yet the statue strongly looked like one. Pouring from its and the other statues mouths was some sort of glowing cerulean substance.

I got to the edge of the pool and gazed at it in curiosity.

"What the heck is this? Can't be some sort of algae or fungus. The…whatever this is…flows too freely."

I couldn't contain my curiosity as I grabbed a syringe from my kit and removed the needle. I filled the syringe and capped the opening. I then covered the syringe in a cloth and returned it to my kit just in time to hear a voice growl at me.

"…_ladrão_…._ladrão_…"

I shifted into scythe-mode just in time as a creature leapt from the darkness, using my shadow to pull me away. Once I was at a safe distance, I saw that it was the Kishin. From what I could tell, he used to be a man once. But he now looked like a cross between a man and a caiman. His mouth was like that of the Black Caiman and he had a tail, claws, and patches of scales on his body. Half of his face was mostly caiman while the rest was human. He was muscular, so I knew I was going to have a challenge.

Immediately, the caiman-man snapped at me, forcing me to order my shadow to jump back. But he kept attacking me, preventing me from gaining a strike. I kept my distance only to find I was at a corner at the edge of the pool. Since I didn't know what the effects were, I had to keep myself from falling in.

I took advantage of the next snap by jumping onto the caiman-man's snout and jumped onto 'more-solid' ground. I didn't have time to celebrate as the caiman-man swung its tail at me and my shadow, causing me to hit a wall and have my shadow disabled. I didn't have time to call upon my shadow again as the Kishin charged again, so I had to make do by turning my right arm into a scythe blade.

I held my blade and blocked the Kishin's bite, only to cringe in pain as he started to chomp on it. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. But with the fresh hole in my hand, it was kinda like my blade had gotten thinner in defense. I had to get out of his mouth and beat it quick, but how? I then remembered something I read when I was bored about how to survive animal attacks and remembered the section on crocodiles and alligators. Since caimans were related to both, there was a good chance I could use what I had learned.

With my free arm, I punched the Kishin in the snot, the sudden pain forcing him to release me. I switched arms and swing my blade, slicing the Kishin in half. Once it released a Kishin egg, I took it and consumed it quickly. I would've taken the time to relax had the temple not began to shake. Debris fell from the ceiling and splashed into the substance, nearly splashing on me in the process.

I didn't waste any more time and dashed out of the chamber and up the stairs. The rumbling of the earth around me made it a pain to keep my balance as I ran up the stairs. I can't remember how many times I stumbled and fell on my stomach and struggled back onto my feet before the step underneath me could collapsed and have a hand at burying me.

I didn't stop there once I reached the top of the stairs. I hoped onto my bike and put the pedal to the metal as the temple continued to collapse. I floored it down the stairs but couldn't stop as a wave of regular water began roaring towards me.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!"

I shouted as I motored off. I was at top gear trying to evade the flood, not bothering to think aside from trying to find an escape route. I found that in the form of an old hiking trail that lead up to another temple. High enough not to be affected by the flood. Without another though I roared up onto the stairs and did not stop until I was on top of the temple, just in time as the water rushed over everything without stop. Good thing the village was far enough away for such a flood to not reach them.

Unfortunately, I was stranded.

I opened my kit and pulled out a hand mirror and contacted Lord Death. When he saw me, he spoke.

"Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup, Joy. How are things in Brazil?"

I sighed as I gave my report.

"The Kishin is dead, Lord Death. But I found something weird."

"Oh? What's that?" He asked.

I pulled out the syringe from the kit and showed it to him.

"There was a large pool of this inside the temple where the Kishin was found. But after I killed him, the whole place came apart. Not to mention that I just evaded a freaky flash flood."

I showed the Lord Death the flooding by holding up the mirror facing the water.

"Think someone can give me and my bike a lift back to Death City?"

Lord Death nodded before signing off.

"I send a chopper right away and tell Stein to get ready to test that sample you've collected. In the meantime, rest up."

Once the mirror became a normal mirror again, I spotted something from the corner of my scarred eye. Looking to the sky on my left, I saw a flock of black birds flying northward. What was even stranger was that they weren't local birds.

They were ravens.

"Strange. Why would a flock of ravens be in the southern hemisphere?"

* * *

><p><em>Narration…<em>

Joy had every right to be suspicious. As the ravens flew, they were headed to a specified location far from Brazil. We don't see where exactly this place is, but we do find that after miles of flying, the ravens took roost at a mountainous piece of property. Dead trees served as their perches as one of them flew into a cave that had a raven-like appearance at the mouth.

Flying in, the raven followed a series of corridors until it found a perch in a dimly lit room. Once it landed, a shadowy figure spoke to it.

"What has happened in Brazil?"

The raven rawked at the figure, each sound the figure understood.

"So, in order to keep my research safe, you initiated the fail-safe I left for you."

The raven rawked. Instead of anger, the figure smiled coolly as it stroked the raven.

"Excellent work, my pet. But it seems that girl is becoming a nuisance. First, she killed my stealth-Kishin. Now, she discovered one of the eitr location."

Its grin soon became toothy as it lit more candles, the light revealing it to be a woman. She was a tall, slender figure dressed in a black dress that is covered completely in black feathers. The dress went to the floor and fanned out from the form-fitting dress, almost like a bird's tail feathers. There was a high collar that went from her cleavage to up around her neck, fanning out like a cushion for her head. The sleeves were form-fitting at first until it was halfway down her forearms, where they became wing-like. Resting on her collarbone was a necklace that had a pendant in the shape of a pair of ravens wings and a raven's skull, sapphires in the eye sockets.

The woman herself was very beautiful. She had icy-white skin with sleek, black hair that would make you think she had oil for hair. It was tied in low bun with a black feathered jeweled comb in it. Her eyes were odd, though. Where there would be white, there was black. She had ice-blue pupils with wide black pupils. Just blue rings in black.

The raven then held up one of its talons at the woman. On one claw was a snake with yellow arrows on it. The other, a large brown tarantula with a black spider mark on its abdomen.

The woman grinned at the raven as she looked towards the entrance to the room.

"Looks like my dears sisters are getting nosy. I suppose I'll let that girl off the hook. For _now._"

She then walked towards the entrance, intending to leave. "Rest up your flock and then spread the message to all of the eitr sites. Keep them out of sight from any DWMA birds and anything else other than yourselves and yours truly."

She then turned back to the raven. Her grin sickeningly sadistic and wicked.

"I'm going to pay a little visit to my dear sisters."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you've enjoyed that.<em>

__'ladrão' means thief in Portuguese____.__

__Please review.__


	17. The Host Club's First Day

**Chapter 17**

**The First Day**

_Yay! A new chapter right before Halloween!_

_I do not own Soul Eater or OHSHC. Just the OC's._

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

Upon my return to Death City, I parked my bike at my house. It was late at night and I was tired. I pulled my key out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. Once I was inside, I locked it and headed to the bath. After getting into the warm water, I let my mind drift back to the mission.

The ravens. They bothered me somehow. And it was not due to the fact that they were in the wrong hemisphere. There was something evil about those ravens. Severely evil.

"I'll have to tell Lord Death about this in the morning. Maybe he has a clue."

Wanting change the aura in the room, I searched throughout my mind for topics until it settled on one I'd rather avoid. I tilted my head back and looked up to the ceiling. Actually, at the person above it.

"Hikaru…"

I heard a knock on the door and called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Haruhi."

I sat up a bit and closed the shower curtain before allowing Haruhi in.

"You can come in, Haruhi."

I heard the door open and close as well as some silence. It was soon broken when Haruhi spoke.

"Saw you come in, Joy. How's Brazil?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I told her.

"Well I found the Kishin in an old temple and killed it. But I found some troublesome things."

"Such as?" I heard her ask.

I told her about the glowing goo and the ravens and my feelings towards them. I then told her of my suspicions.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm getting the feeling that this is the work of a witch. And a sneaky one at that."

I didn't need to see Haruhi's face to know she was concerned.

"So…witches actually exist?"

I nodded, not that she could see me.

"As real as you or me. Only a very microscopic amount of them are good."

I heard her gulp.

"So…are you going to find them?"

I shook my head.

"We'll have to see what Lord Death says. Most likely he'll send an investigation team to the ruins in order to find out who exactly are we up against. We could be up against a weak witch or a strong one. My gut tells me it's the latter."

I turned my head to the curtain.

"It would be best if this stays a secret from the rest of the club. I doubt that the possibility of a witch making some sort of plan will make things better for them. It's probably best to leave them in the dark for now. At least until either the club goes home or the situation gets taken care of."

I could tell Haruhi wanted to protest, but it is the logical choice. To change the mood again, I spoke again.

"How's your dad? Is he doing ok?"

She sighed as she spoke to me once again.

"He's doing fine. He was disappointed that you left and when I told him I was coming to see you, he wanted me to tell you that you are always welcome should you ever come to Tokyo again."

I shrugged my shoulders. It was then Haruhi brought up another subject.

"You know…Hikaru is sorry about what happened between you two. It took the entire night for him to cool off before we told him you left."

I remained silent.

"He's come all this way to see you. To apologize for what he has done. Despite what you think, he still loves you and he's willing to make up with you. He even forced himself to stay away for six months so you could recover emotionally. But it seems it's only scratched the surface."

"What are you getting at, Fujioka?" I asked bitterly.

Haruhi froze, no doubt picking her words carefully. She then at last spoke.

"I'm not saying you should open up right away. But you should at least give Hikaru another chance. If anything, prove yourself."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Prove myself?"

"Prove to Hikaru that you are not a monster. Show him everything about you."

The sound of the door opening and closing told me Haruhi left the bathroom, leaving me alone. She would never see me do what I hadn't done in a long time.

I cried.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning…<em>

_Hikaru's POV_

It was the morning of the first day of the time trial week and Kaoru and I were ready to go. Haruhi and Joy were ready and waiting for us outside and we didn't waste another second meeting up with them. Once we met them, Joy locked the house and we were off to the academy. Kaoru and Haruhi were behind Joy and myself.

A nudge from Kaoru made me break the silence. He told me the previous night to at least try and talk to her, whether or not she responds or not.

"So…how was Brazil?"

Another minute of silence passed by before Joy spoke to me for the first time in six months.

"…it was ok. Mission complete."

Kaoru nudged me again to keep me going as I try to think up another topic.

"Death City's pretty cool."

"I know. It may not be what you're used to, but to me it is home."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Joy was struggling as well. No doubt the two of us would remain silent were it not for the two meddlers behind our backs. I could only guess that Haruhi had a chance to talk to Joy about _us_ and despite the resentment, at least she was making an effort.

We met up with the rest in the Dance Studio as they finished getting everything set up. Seeing us, the four waved us down as Joy pulled out her cell.

"Since I have a reputation here, I will act as a consultant for both the club and the clients. And I take it since this isn't Ouran, we're letting Haruhi dress like an actual girl, right?"

"That is the plan." Kyoya replied. "Unless you want to contribute to something else."

Joy held her tongue as she checked her schedule.

"Ok. We've got a trio of rookies coming in first. I'm familiar with them, so let me do the talking, ok?"

We nodded as she took a seat at the desk we had delivered near the door. We didn't need to wait long before we heard knocking. Losing the stoic face, Joy got up from her desk and opened the door. I couldn't see her face, but her tone sounded friendly.

"Ah, girls. Welcome to the club."

She then backed away to reveal to us three girls around the age of fourteen.

The first girl clearly was an airhead, having a distant look in her amber eyes. Her hair color was a driftwood brown with a tuft of it tied in a side ponytail. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a pink heart on it, red shorts, and white tennis shoes.

The second girl opposite of her was clearly of noble origin. She was dressed in a long white blazer dressed with puffed up sleeves with a single blue line going across each sleeve. She had long blond hair that was held back with a white headband and blue eyes.

The third girl in between the two was more or less on the normal side. She was dressed in a black school uniform with her hair tied in pigtails, her violet eyes gazed nervously at the inside. I saw Joy give off a friendly smile as she handed the three each a piece of paper.

"The Ouran Academy Host Club is going through a time trial and your opinions are very much appreciated. Should you need any help, feel free to come and ask me."

The trio took the papers while the black-haired girl spoke.

"Th-thank you, sempai."

The club then spoke out simultaneously to the trio.

"Welcome."

Kyoya then explained the club to the three girls as Joy figured out to place the girls.

"Alright. Meme, why don't you sit with Honey? Miss Anya, how about we start with Tamaki. And Tsugumi, let's pair you off with Haruhi."

The trio nodded as Joy led them to their respective hosts. As she settled the girls, I learned who Meme, Anya, and Tsugumi were. I was impressed at how well Joy fit into the role of consultant and greeter as she continued to explain to the girls.

"Now Meme, Honey is the Boy Lolita type. Miss Anya, Tamaki is the princely type. And Tsugumi, Haruhi is the Natural type. If you are still uncertain on what exactly a host club is, just think of it as just a group to talk to. And again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

She then introduced the hosts to their respective clients.

"Honey, this is Meme Tatane. Tamaki, this is Miss Anya Hepburn. Both of these young ladies are Meisters to Tsugumi Harudori here. She is a halberd-type Weapon and all three are First-years. So be sure to treat them nicely."

Kaoru and I watched as she settled the girls and got the club going before returning to the door.

"It's like she's never left the club, you know." Kaoru told me.

I nodded.

"Hopefully, we'll get that Joy back soon."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Joy introduced potential clients and handled the surveys. And apparently, we made a good impression as more clients texted to their friends about the club.

Later on, Joy had to leave once she heard Lord Death knock on the door. No doubt it was time to give her report concerning Brazil. Kaoru and I took the opportunity to follow Joy and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Are you sure you've seen ravens in Brazil, Joy?"

From the corner, Kaoru and I could watch as the two talked. Joy nodded in response to Lord Death's question.

"I am 96% certain on this, sir. The other 4% is what's left of my doubts. I think they were the familiars of a witch."

She then handed Lord Death something: a syringe filled with a glowing blue substance.

"And this may be what they were guarding. The Kishin may have been just to keep out intruders. But I think the ravens were the real security system."

Lord Death took the syringe and examined it before speaking to Joy again.

"I only know of one witch who fits such a description. I only hope I am wrong."

"Who is the witch?" Joy asked curiously.

We waited a while before Lord Death spoke.

"I suppose since you were involved in this, Joy, I should tell you. This witch is an extremely powerful and cunning one. Her name is…**Ravenna Gorgon**."

I could see Joy move back a bit as she spoke.

"Ravenna Gorgon?"

Lord Death then spoke grimly about the witch.

"Ravenna is as I said, a powerful witch. But it is not just her magic that is strong. Ravenna is known best for her intellect, her cunning, and her silver tongue. If she would ever get ahold of one of your deepest secrets, consider yourself done for. Ravenna is capable of torturing her prisoners to madness and suicide thanks to her words. One secret is like a nuclear warhead to her victims.

"And that's not all. I have known Ravenna to experiment with various substances that can only be found in the rarest places on earth. No doubt this 'goo' is her latest experiment. In fact, I wouldn't put it past her to creating Kazuo Tsukino in the first place. It is just like her to try and create Kishin spies just to destroy us from the inside."

After a while, Joy anxiously asked one more question.

"Anything else about her?"

Lord Death nodded.

"Only one thing: she is the younger sister of Arachne."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

_Narrator's POV_

Hidden in an underground cavern, in a spider-shaped castle, the woman who controlled the ravens from South America was walking calmly down the corridor that lead to a main chamber. The masked servants quivered in fear as she glided down. She stopped when she caught sight of a large spider's web. And sitting in the center of the web was the eldest of her sisters: Arachne.

Arachne was a sultry woman dressed in a fine spider-themed black dress, her black hair was tied up with a band with spider leg-like bands protruding from the sides. Her ruby red lips were concealed by a black fan as her violet eyes focused on the woman below. And unbeknownst to all, she was also having a sense of dread at that moment.

Remaining calm, Arachne spoke.

"Ravenna. It has been a long time, little sister."

The woman, Ravenna, smiled as she spoke to her sister.

"It has been, Arachne. Although I do wish it were otherwise, I am here on important…'business matters.' Not just involving you, but our little sister, Medusa, as well."

Ravenna then held up the dead spider her raven brought her.

"I believe this is yours."

Ravenna then flicked the spider corpse in front of the web like it was a speck of dust.

"I know you were trying to spy on my little 'project.' You and Medusa. At least Shaula has the decency not to do so. Oh wait. I forgot. She's dead."

Arachne narrowed her eyes at her sister, knowing well not to get on her bad side.

"I am going to say this once: back off, Arachne. You have your projects, I have mine."

Regaining her composure, Arachne spoke.

"Why, Ravenna. Is it so wrong to check on my baby sister every now and again?"

Ravenna was hardly amused.

"More likely to steal my research. And I am not your baby sister. That honor belongs to Medusa and Shaula. Well…Medusa now."

She then held up the snake.

"Speaking of our baby sister, you see Medusa in the future, extend my warning to her, too. You two may be my sisters, but it means nothing if I find either one of you stealing my work. Do remember that well, Big Sister. I do have a few of your secrets up my sleeve. I will not be hesitant to use them against you."

Tossing the snake aside, Ravenna placed her hands in a black feathered muff before speaking to her sister again.

"Now, good day, Arachne. Oh. And congratulations on your return after 800 years."

Ravenna then turned and left, leaving Arachne to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in a distant bog…<em>

"Well, well. Looks like we have stirred Big Sister Ravenna. Things should get interesting from now on." A cloaked figure spoke as it loomed over a crystal ball, the image of Ravenna and Arachne fading.

In the back of the large chamber, another figure spoke in fear.

"Ravenna? As in 'The Demon Raven?' What could she want? Ribbit!"

The first figure spoke again.

"She found one of my old spies in her temple laboratory as well as Arachne's. No doubt she is angry at us for trying to claim her work."

A third figure then spoke up.

"Even in prison, I've heard of Ravenna. And if the rumors are true, I'd rather rid myself of immortality than be anywhere near her."

The first figure nodded as a snake curled up next to it.

"Yes. Best if we tread lightly from now on. I want to know about Ravenna's eitr project before she finds me."

* * *

><p><em>Well, here she is. The Main Antagonist of "The Weapon Hostess:" Ravenna Gorgon.<em>

_Ravenna is the second-eldest member of the Gorgon Sisters. Arachne is her elder sister, Medusa is her second youngest sister, and Shaula is her youngest sister._

_Out of all the Gorgon Sisters, Ravenna possesses the most venomous of silver tongues. No amount of physical torture could match up to the methods Ravenna uses to interrogate someone or even for fun. _

_In short, you are better off dead if you are ever captured by Ravenna._

_The inspiration for Raven__na's character involves a vampire OC I was thinking about creating for my Legacy of Kain/Gargoyles fic. _

_Please review. Let's get up to 100 reviews, everyone!_


	18. Confrontations

**Chapter 18**

**Confrontations**

_I have updated and trust me when I say you are going to be shocked by the end of the chapter. _

_Now I don't know how much a skin graft cost, so I went with four thousand._

_I do not own Ouran or Soul Eater._

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

It was Wednesday and I groaned at my desk. The Club was doing so well that I hardly got any negative surveys. At this rate, they were going to stay for the summer. Three agonizing months with nothing but Ignorance and scrambled brains. Not to mention I was still apprehensive about Hikaru. It was three days after he arrived and I still couldn't stand being around him.

But…I also couldn't stand to _not _be around him.

I admit it. I was still in love with Hikaru, but the pain and my pride kept me from having a decent conversation. I knew when Kaoru or the others would force him to talk to me, but not once did he talk to me of his own free will.

Maybe we _should _talk.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a glass of orange juice was placed gently on the left-hand corner of my desk. I looked up and saw that the delivery boy was Hikaru. I could see he was nervous about being around me. But I didn't know if it was because of my attitude, or for what I am.

"I'd thought you'd be thirsty." He finally spoke.

I was tempted to smell the drink for any type of poison, but I made it subside as I politely took the drink. Maybe I should schedule some time with a therapist.

"Thank you." I replied bluntly as I took a drink.

After I drank a bit, I noticed that he wasn't moving. I set the drink down.

"Something you want to talk about?"

He rubbed the back of his head as he looked away.

"Yeah. I wanna talk about…us."

I felt a lump in my throat as he said that. I had previously stated that I wanted to talk, but now I dreaded it. I looked around until I found Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can you cover for me? Just for a few minutes?"

Haruhi looked at me with confusion at first, until she noticed Hikaru. She nodded and took over while I lead Hikaru out of the studio and to a balcony that had a beautiful view of Death City. Once we reached the stone railing, I spoke as I gazed out to the city.

"So…what do you want to talk about?"

Silence dominated the area for a moment until Hikaru managed to speak.

"I'm sorry."

I kept quiet, urging him to continue. He did, his voice breaking as he went on.

"I shouldn't have called you a…that word… I should have waited and heard the explanation before I lashed out. I was scared, Joy. Scared of you and what Kazuo had become. I couldn't process of what was happening. I let my emotions run over my logical thinking. I just…I just didn't want to believe what happened actually happened."

"And yet you called me a liar when my feelings came into question." I countered coldly.

Silence came again before he spoke.

"When we last talked at Ouran, I felt like I had been lied to. In our relationship, I thought you had told me everything about you. But when I discovered that you were a humanoid weapon and that you'd never even bothered to tell me…"

I held up a hand to cut him off.

"Believe me, Hikaru. I absolutely hated keeping it a secret from you when I fell in love with you. I was actually debating about telling you when I defeated Kazuo. In all honesty, I never thought that after a couple of months in another country working in a high school host club that I would have fallen in love with anyone. You have proven me wrong on that."

Hikaru then donned a hopeful look. But I shot him down.

"But after what you have said that night, not only you shattered my heart, but my complete trust for you has come _very_ close to being non-existent. Or haven't you notice how I've been keeping my distance from you?"

I then turned to him, folding my arms.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're trying to get me back together with you. But after what happened, I don't know if I can trust you again."

"Then let me try, Joy! Quit pushing me away and let me prove myself!" he called out.

I wanted to hear his words and trust him again. But trust is a fragile thing and after what happened, I wasn't ready to trust.

Our conversation broke when we noticed a figure entering the balcony area. It was Mira Nygus, Sid's weapon partner in both life and unlife.

"Joy? Lord Death wants to see you."

I nodded in response and started walking.

"We can continue this conversation another time." I told Hikaru as I left him.

If I had turned around, I would have noticed that Hikaru decided to follow me from a distance. Once we thought we were at a safe distance, Nygus decided to speak to me about another topic we had been discussing for weeks.

"How's the scar, Artemis?"

I answered her question as I touched my scar gingerly.

"It's still tender, even after six months. It's also gotten a leathery texture. And I still have to wear this special eye patch so I can sleep at night. Which reminds me. I have to pick up some more ointment from the pharmacy today."

We remained silent for a moment before Nygus spoke.

"You still waiting until you can get the money for that skin graft?"

Had I been looking, I would have seen that Hikaru's eyes widen as I spoke to Nygus again.

"I really wish a simple procedure didn't cost $4000. I have enough issues in trying to pay my bills every month."

"But if you don't take care of it, you could get a serious, possibly fatal, infection. You could pay a small amount every month and I'm sure your insurance can cover it."

"But I don't have enough. If I save, I'm sure I can afford it within a year."

I moved on into the Death Room, leaving Nygus to her duties and remaining completely unaware that I was being followed. I met Lord Death in the center of the room.

"You wanted to see me, milord?"

Lord Death nodded.

"I need you for a new mission, Joy. Normally, I'd send someone else, but I believe this is your expertise."

I raised an eyebrow.

"My expertise?"

He nodded again.

"There has been reports of a Kishin similar to what you have faced in Tokyo. Only this time it's in Prague."

"A Kishin like Kazuo Tsukino in Czechoslovakia?" I asked.

"That's right. And since you are the only one who has dealt with a Kishin like this, I want you to go and take care of it. It should be easier since this Kishin appears to be more radical than Tsukino. But that doesn't mean it is any less dangerous. In fact, it should be even more dangerous than that mission. Just be careful, alright?"

I nodded and headed out, making plans for Prague.

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

After overhearing the conversation, I began making plans of my own. I wasn't going to wait anymore and decided to go to Prague as well. Of course, I had to let the Club know I was going to run an "errand" and packed my bags. Only Kaoru and Haruhi knew where I was really going. Hard to plan a secret trip when I have roommates and the fact that I would tell my brother about this.

I booked on the same flight as Joy and the two of us flew to Prague after a couple of days. During the flight, I got to thinking about the skin graft that nurse was talking about. I wasn't sure what it was, but I figured it had something to do with her scar. Maybe I can do something about it. But I had to change my attention to the matter at hand once the plane landed in Prague.

Prague itself was a very picturesque city. While there were sections of the city that were living modern art, what really sells the city is its gothic-medieval architecture. And with 12 million less people than Tokyo, Prague to me seems vary spacious.

I checked myself at the hotel I was staying at, making sure it was the same one Joy was staying, delivered my bags, and proceeded to follow Joy. From where I was, it looked like Joy was going for a walk. However, she tensed up when she got to a church. I raised my eyebrow at her reaction before she started walking over to the church. I soon made the mistake of following her inside. What I saw blew my cover.

Inside the church was décor that was actually made of human remains. It was like the church from Hell. The sudden sight of these remains caused me to scream. Which has also brought the attention of Joy, and boy was she furious.

"What in the world are _you _doing here!?"

I wanted to run right there. But instead, my mouth shot off.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Joy gave me a look that said 'are you really that stupid' as she spoke.

"I'm here to take out a Kishin. And I sense it's somewhere here, in the Sedlec Ossuary."

I gave her a questionable look.

"The what?"

She groaned as she answered me.

"The Sedlec Ossuary. Also known as 'The Bone Church?' Built in the 13th century?"

She then scoffed as she returned her attention to the church.

"Ugh! Why am I talking to you when I am clearly working? Go to a hotel or something while I take care of this."

I couldn't remain silent anymore.

"Why?! Why do you keep pushing me away!?"

"Shut up!" Joy hissed.

But I did not listen.

"No! I am sick and tired of you pushing me away! I'm sorry! Is that what you want me to say?! Yes! I am sorry of what I had said that night! I am sorry I called you a monster! I am sorry for everything! Save for loving you, Joy Artemis Cress! I love you, no matter what! I came all the way from Japan just to tell you that but you refuse to let me in! Why won't you let me in?!"

It was then that Joy turned to me and snapped.

"IF YOU KEEP SHOUTING LIKE THAT, YOU'LL GET US BOTH KILLED!"

It was enough to shut me up. I admit now that despite what Kyoya had said and what Joy had said in our fight, I knew little on how the process worked. But when Joy stated that we'd both be killed if I stopped shouting, I seriously regretted my actions.

Unfortunately, the sound of something within the confessionals cemented those regrets as the door to the priest's side burst open. That was when I caught sight of the second Kishin I have seen in my life.

It looked like the Minotaur from Greek mythology, but it looked more demonic than I pictured. It was clearly male, his fur was black as ink and his human body was the color of ash. His mouth possessed sharp teeth that held fresh blood and spit. His blood-red eyes glared at us as if he were gazing into our souls. Or more accurately, _at_ our souls. And behind him was a priest, his throat clearly mutilated and there was a gaping hole in his chest. I couldn't tell if the Minotaur claimed a soul or a heart, but I could say he fed on both.

It was then the beast charged at me.

"HIKARU!" I heard Joy shout as she slammed into the Minotaur, causing the beast to stagger to allow me to move out of the way.

The Minotaur missed me by inches and plowed through the wall, enabling the fight to continue outside. Joy charged in full fury as I watched helplessly from the opening.

The Minotaur got back on his feet and turn his attention to Joy. He let out a furious roar as he charged at her. Joy impressed me by dodging and, after forming her arm into a scythe's blade, slashed at the beast's side. I ducked so that he couldn't see me, but returned to watching as the Minotaur made another attempt to pierce her with his black horns.

Joy's body gave her an advantage in speed and agility as she continued to slash new wounds into the beast. Now that I had a better view of the situation I could observe Joy as she is in her natural environment. And as I saw her fight, I had to admit I was impressed. Joy was a skilled warrior as she used the beast's size against him and taking every opportunity to cut into him.

If I had to describe her, I would have to say Joy was an Amazon in black.

But then, the Minotaur swung its massive arm and flung Joy into the wall near me, making a serious indent in the wall. In my stupidity, I dashed out to her.

"Joy!"

As I worked to tend to her, the Minotaur caught sight of me and charged at me again. I saw him and I froze, fear overtaking me.

I felt myself being shoved aside and when I looked up, I saw a gruesome sight.

Joy had succeeded in killing the Minotaur by decapitation, her arm as the executioner's blade. But at the same time, the Minotaur's left horn succeeded in penetrating her abdomen. The look on Joy's face clearly indicated she was in severe pain.

It just killed me.

I ran over to her and held her in my arms, too afraid to pull the head out of Joy's stomach for fear of her bleeding out.

"Hold on, Joy! Hold on!"

My fear grew as she began to cough up blood. Desperate, I pulled out my cell phone and speed text Kyoya.

"Need…Czech…emergency…number…ASAP."

It took less than ten seconds before Kyoya gave sent me a text saying he had contacted the emergency number in Prague and that an ambulance was on its way.

This left me struggling to keep Joy alive.

"Come on, Joy. Keep fighting. Keep fighting!"

Joy was clearly struggling to do so, but was failing. Tears burned down my face as my words became more and more pleading.

"Keep fighting, Joy! Don't leave me!"

She then coughed.

"…Hikaru…"

Her eyes fell shut as the ambulance arrived.

"Joy? Joy!"

I called and called as the paramedics came and got to work getting her into the ambulance. I couldn't understand a word they said, but that didn't matter. Because I was too focused on Joy being hauled away on a stretcher. A thought struck my mind and left my mouth as I was forced to watch the ambulance drive the girl I love away.

"…I screwed up…"

* * *

><p><em>...Wow, right?<em>

_Please Review_


	19. Chapter 19-Healing

**Chapter 19**

**Healing**

_Hello! I'm back. I've been on different kicks every now and again. I've managed to write this in two days. Sorry if it seems rushed._

_Get ready for some fluff!_

_I do not own Soul Eater or Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru's POV<em>

For hours, I've waited. And waited. And waited. Joy was in the operating room as the doctors were struggling to save her. What had happened at the Bone Church was forever etched into my mind. The Kishin. The battle. Joy getting wounded because I got stupid. I admit it. It was my fault.

I should have taken Joy's role more seriously than I had. Seeing a Kishin that wasn't a former classmate and how savage it can be. It frightened me. But when Joy fought it with only her agility and her Weapon abilities, it was an exhilarating experience. That image shattered once she got hurt.

As I waited for word on Joy's condition, I made the discovery that Joy's occupation was hazardous. People die in this line of work and I didn't like it. Joy was lucky that we were close to a hospital. Had we had been farther…I dared not think of it.

During the hourly wait, I texted on my cellphone to let the others know what happened. It was then I noticed my hands were shaking. Coupled with the knowledge in the rock in the pit of my stomach, I realized something.

I was scared.

There was a list on what I was scared of that day. Taking the #2 spot was the encounter with the Kishin. What was #1, you ask?

It was the thought of Joy dying.

Of the things I was scared of, the thought of Joy dying was the most terrifying thought I had ever conceived. It was agonizing during the six months that I was away from her. But the thought of her actually dying… I dared not say.

During the wait, I fell asleep on the couch I was sitting on in the waiting room. Several times during the night, I woke several times due to nightmares. All of them concerning the Kishin and Joy. I was experiencing my seventh nightmare when something shook me. I slowly woke to find that it was a nurse.

I had earlier explained that I knew little Czech, so she provided a letter of sorts translated to Japanese. I read the letter and found myself standing up. According to the nurse, the doctors were able to patch Joy up, but she had lost a lot of blood. Though she was working off the anesthesia, I could see her before I had to head to a hotel for the night.

Thanking the nurse, I was lead to the room where Joy was kept. After I was left alone, I entered the room. What I saw made me sick to my stomach.

Joy was lying on a hospital bed, her dark clothing replaced by a white and blue polka-dotted hospital gown. Her hair was kept back by a hairnet and her scared half of her face was covered. She was hooked up to tubes that contained medicine and blood and was on life support. She showed no signs of waking anytime soon. There wasn't much that told me she was going to be fine.

Seeing her like this, hooked up to various machines in order to be kept alive, hit my guilt hard. If I had not rushed out like an idiot, if I did _something_, perhaps she wouldn't be in this condition.

I sat down on a chair next to her bed, watching her chest move as she breathed. I allowed the tears I kept holding back to fall.

"I'm sorry, Joy. I am so sorry."

I then grasped one of her limp hands and brought it up to my face.

"I swear. I will take care of you. I don't care if you'll be furious or not, I refuse to lose you."

* * *

><p>It was a week before Joy was healed enough to be taken off life support and transported back to Death City. However, she remained comatose and her wounds were still tender. She was transferred to the Academy's infirmary and I volunteered to handle Joy's medical bills. I even paid for the skin graft she needed despite that she was going to be furious upon discovery. But I did promise to take care of her, including getting rid of that burn scar for her.<p>

Everyone from both Ouran and the DWMA came to visit Joy, bringing flowers and get well cards. Maka had to Maka-Chop Black*Star to keep him from accidently hurting Joy or something stupid like autographing her face. Once in a while, a teacher other than Dr. Stein and Nygus would come and visit.

I, however, made regular visits that lasted from the beginning of visiting hours until the end, only leaving for brakes and the club. However, due to my current mood, I was taken off Host duty and instead helped around the club. Each member of the club went over what was going on in their own way.

Tamaki was hysterical at first, but thanks to Haruhi, was able to regain his composure. He may be an idiot, but it was Tamaki who took part in adjusting my hours so I could be with Joy. Kyoya kept himself focused on the club but he would always ask about Joy's condition whenever I come from the infirmary.

Honey-Sempai put on a brave face for the customers, but he started to eat sweets less and less. He would take care to preserve Joy's favorites so she would have something sweet waiting for her when she woke. Mori-Sempai was as silent as ever, but had taken up different forms of training in combat. I wasn't sure, but I thought he might be thinking about future battles ahead.

Haruhi and Kaoru worked to keep everything tied together. Kaoru worked with my emotional crisis while Haruhi kept up club duties with Kyoya and Tamaki. She also took over taking care of Joy's house while she was hospitalized from housecleaning to cooking. Granted, her cooking wasn't like our chef's, but it was good.

Another week passed and there was still no sign of Joy waking up. My visits were so noticeable that I was asked if I could go see a psychiatrist. But I didn't want to leave her side. I want to be right there for her. So it wasn't unusual that I fell asleep in the chair that I had become accustomed to. If I had stayed awake longer, I would've noticed Joy's hand twitching.

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

Darkness. That's what I kept seeing. I'd try to move, but my body was frozen. I try to open my eyes, but they remained shut. Any energy I had was depleted rapidly. I felt as if I has been floating in shadow. However, in my apparent solitude, I often felt one of my hands being clasped by another pair of hands. The hands felt warm and I seemed to sense they were what kept me from going to my parents and my grandmother.

It took a long time before I finally managed to open my eyes and see the real world. Upon opening, I found that I could only look in one eye and it was blurred. My first thought was that I lost my other eye until I touched the bandages on my face. As soon as my vision cleared, I realized I was in the DMNA's infirmary.

Memories flooded my mind. Prague. The Kishin. Hikaru. I then sensed my hands were still clasped by someone. It took effort to move my head to the right and found that the hands that were holding mine belonged to a sleeping Hikaru. And he was a mess.

His once neat clothes were wrinkled and out of place. His hair was a thousand times messier than usual. And despite his eyes being closed, he had bags under them.

Questions raged through my mind until I heard the door to the infirmary open. Stepping in was Nygus. She took immediate notice that I was awake and gave a smile under her bandages.

"Glad to see you're awake, Artemis. You've been in coma for nearly three weeks, now."

Three weeks? I was out for three weeks? It made little surprise when I noticed how I could barely lift my arms. Moving my head alone was a trying task. I asked Nygus a question and found my voice raspy from lack of use.

"What exactly happened?"

Nygus took a clipboard from the front of my bed as she answered.

"According to Mr. Hitachiin here, you were impaled by the horn of the Kishin you were hunting at the same moment you cut off its head. Mr. Ootori called the Czech emergency number after Mr. Hitachiin called him. You were then fixed up at a hospital and brought back here after a week. You've been comatose throughout the whole thing."

She then looked at Hikaru, causing me to look as well.

"He has been by your side even in Prague. He only leaves when visiting hours are over or if he had an important errand. Otherwise he was here. He even took care of your medical bills and even paid for your skin graft."

My eyes widened in surprise at this information. I made many efforts in processing the information so the shock could be softened. Even after I had been so hostile, he remained by my side. Had I not been so surprise, I could have possibly noticed that my internal barriers were crumbling.

"He has?" I managed to ask.

I didn't want to overexert my already weak voice and risk losing it. Nygus nodded as she replaced the clipboard and started going over the medicines.

"He's quite devoted to you. I'd be lucky to find a guy like him."

After Nygus pumped some medicine into me, she left to allow me to get some rest.

However, I couldn't sleep. I was too focused on Hikaru's sleeping form to completely drop back into sleep. I was surprise and unknowingly touched. Perhaps the old me was emerging after all this time. My pride was damaged after learning that he took care of my skin graft, but even I had to admit that I needed it.

Badly.

I put in a lot of energy into my arm so I could touch the left side of my face. It may be a while before I can see for myself, but I wouldn't have that ugly scar anymore. I would have minor scarring, yes, but nothing as massive as the one that I had.

I let my other hand clasp Hikaru's as a smile broke onto my face. Suddenly, Hikaru stirred and his groggy eyes opened. This was followed by an expression of surprise.

"Joy?"

I nodded. He stood up, his hands still holding mine.

"Are you ok? Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

I gave a light laugh.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Still a bit weak and my throat may have rusted."

He started to have a panicked look on his face before I stopped him from becoming hysterical.

"Nygus was here when I woke. She told me what happened. And that you stayed with me for three solid weeks."

He then gave a look of despair as he sat back down.

"It's my fault you got hurt again. For the second time. Well, third if you count Christmas."

He then stuttered once he realized what he had said.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories! It's just…seeing you in action. It was… it was incredible! I mean…up until you got hurt…"

I held up my other arm, causing him to stop babbling.

"I forgive you."

His eyes widened as he heard what I said.

"What did you say?"

I took in a deep breath before I answered him.

"I said 'I forgive you,' Hikaru. About both Christmas and Prague."

I then set my arm down before I spoke again.

"I'll admit that I was just as much at fault as well. Forgive me for being an ass this month?"

His face softened into that of a loving one as he leaned forward.

"You had every right to be one. And that's what makes me love you even more."

I gave a soft smile as he came closer.

"And I love you, too."

It was then for the first time in six months that I felt Hikaru Hitachiin's lips upon my own.

And it felt great.

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>


End file.
